So yeah maybe that is okay after all
by thecatisdead-getoverit
Summary: Sharing a bathroom with your enemy - bearable, Becoming friends with said enemy - not probable but possible, Falling in love with enemy - more chance of Voldemort dressing as Frank N. Furter. Final Chapter Up!
1. It never turns out like you thought

**A/N Okay it's my first FF so be nice. Please! It is my birthday! (Really it is)**

**Disclaim: I own nothing (except my Uni fund)**

Chapter 1

It's never turns out like you thought

I love trains. That's odd isn't it? Loving trains. But I do. I love everything about them, from the little doors, the windows, the small seats.

I love steam trains most of all, the smoke, the compartments, even the heavy paint. Being on a steam train makes me feel like I belong in the world of stories. But then I suppose I do, belong in stories I mean; I'm a witch after all. Except it's not all fairies and handsome princes on white stallions. Instead its exams, war and as for the prince; he's MIA.

But it could be worse I could not go to Hogwarts (during its golden years Dumbledore is headmaster!) I could not be in Gryffindor (the best house!) I could have no friends, I could have missed seeing The Eagles in concert (I didn't wooh!!) and I couldn't have just been made Head Girl!

HEAD GIRL!!!!!

This is so cool, me head girl. I get my own dorm and common room – yeah I have to share with the head boy but it'll either be Remus (But if he's there that means the rest of them will constantly be there to… so scrap that I don't what him) or that John guy from Ravenclaw and it'll look so good on my CV.

'Lily-pops!' as the door is slid open and the speaker hurls herself at me.

'Hey Alice' I say weakly

'We were searching for you everywhere, but you're in a compartment and I haven't seen you all summer, and is that a HG badge I see peaking out of your bag.' Alice wags her finger at me. 'Theses are the things you tell your best friend in letters, Lily dear, L-E-T-T-E-R-S you remember them don't you, because I didn't receive a single one you know!'

'Yeah I know I was busy, sorry' Alice shrugged as she slumps next to, rummaging in my bag. 'You lot okay?'

'Fine,' Mary replies quietly. Actually I've never known her to raise her voice above a whisper, like a china doll. She looks like one too, small and dainty, not beautiful exactly but pretty, classic with her blonde, slightly wavy hair and big wide eyes.

Aisling doesn't look up from her Daily Prophet as she answers ''pose, shouldn't you be shouting at some 6th year, Lils?'

'Why?' I ask puzzled

Aisling slowly lifts her head up to look up at me and pushes her almost, black hair out of her eye and just stairs at me eyebrows raised above her blue eyes. It dawns on me and I jump up and grab my bag and robes.

'There you go' Aisling says turning back to the newspaper. She's a beast on the Quidditch pitch but off if she not, but sometimes the pitch sarcasm and dry humour emerges.

'I'll see you lot at the sorting' I say opening the door. Alice collapses theatrically with her hand on her forehead.

'Always leaving us, Lily, what ever shall we do?' I laugh, it's the only way to react to Alice otherwise you would go crazy and be institutionalised

Walking down the train, occasionally having to dodge one of the lower pupils as they run past. I think about who I want to be head boy; again. I've been over it so many times in my head.

I've thought about it day and night, I've had dreams about it (in one Voldemort was head boy and then jumped in jelly and began to swim around while taking all his clothes off, then James walked in wearing a really….. you know what doesn't matter) but all my dreams couldn't have prepared me for the site in the Head's compartment (very nice I must add, I should tell Dumbledore that, good use of colour) because there with his feet up, reading a book, wearing clothes not to dissimilar from the ones he was wearing in my dream, is James Potter.

I stand there for a minute taking in the seen his robes are by his feet all scrunched up with his HB badge just peaking out; he casually flips the pages in the book, like he's trying to find his favourite parts. I must have made some sort of sound because he suddenly jumped up, his book falling to the floor. 'Oh hi Evans didn't see you there.' he says running his hand though his messy hair, but not the way he usually does, it looked like a nervous tick. His eyes quickly glance over me, up my legs and linger slightly at my chest (Yeah my top probably shows too much, but still he could have more tack) as he meets my eyes he quickly raises his eyebrows and smirks at me. I take a sharp breath and roll my eyes,

'Morning Potter,' sitting down I grab the rota I drew up over the summer and chuck it at him. He catches it with no problem and glances over it. He looks up at me

'You did this?'

Speaking very slowly 'yes Potter, I did' I reply sarcastically

'Why?' he asks still looking dumb struck

'Because it will save us time and I can just give them to the prefects, when they arrive.' sarcasm dripping though my words.

James looks at me, then the rota, then at me again 'We'

'Excuse me?' I don't get it, who just suddenly says 'we' I know he's weird, well all four of the Marauders are, but they are the brightest boys – with the exception of Pettigrew- in the school.

James looks at me intently 'you said 'I' I'm correcting you, you should have said 'we' not 'I' I'm a Head as well, Lily'

'Evans' I reply instinctively

'Same difference,' James says offhandedly, 'but I'm still head boy'

I glare at him, he suddenly becomes head boy after being the most arrogant – up himself - cocky – git for the past 7 years and then he thinks he can start correcting my speech and has the nerve to call me Lily 'So what, after 7 years you finally grow up and then suddenly power falls at your feet? It doesn't work like that, Potter.'

He stared at me then silently scoffed, 'Finally! Christ Evans, where have you been for the last 7 years? All I've been doing is growing. Yeah okay there are probably people who have been working towards head boy for years, but guess what, I got it, me, James Potter, it doesn't always turn out the way you think it should. Has no one ever told you that?' James voice got louder and more irate as he went on, he had never spoken to me like that before, we had argued almost every day throughout Hogwarts but he had never spoken to me like that, never. We stare at each other him breathing heavily me hardly comprehending what had just happened.

Pulling my eyes away, I take the copies of the rota out of my bag 'the prefects will be here soon' I whispered because if he think he's getting away with that, he obviously is a bigger idiot than I thought, he is going to be living in hell for the next year!


	2. If you take enough shots you have to sco

**A/N New Chapter, be nice and please R&R, (and I really can't be bothered to write anything witty or funny)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine (except my broken glasses)**

Chapter 2

If you take enough shots you have to score sometime

'Easy, Lily'

'Calm down, Lils'

'Really this is a bit melodramatic'

My friends' fruitless attempts to calm me down came in rapid succession.

'Calm down, melodramatic! The git shouted at me, me for insinuating that he didn't do anything to become Head Boy' I'm fuming while sitting in the carriage that was pulling us towards Hogwarts.

'Lil's come on you've been screaming at him non stop for 7 years, I think he is allowed to shout at you, once' Aisling reasoned.

'No he isn't!'

The three of them raised their eyebrows at me. 'Hold the phone, he's not allowed? Lily that's so hypocritical, since when do you dictate what James Potter does or does not do?' Alice asked

'He's just angry' we all starred at Mary as she said that,

'Actually that makes sense Mary – Lamb' Aisling agreed with Mary. Alice and I looked at each other then at them, in shock.

'It does make sense guys; it's the same on the pitch, when James gets really angry he shouts.'

'This isn't Quidditch Ais, there aren't ball flying around in the air.' I retort scathingly.

Aisling appears to be thinking hard while I'm still steaming in the corner. 'But it's the same principle, Lils' I give her a look. 'It is, yeah there aren't balls, but there are teams and the basic aim is the same. Fly as hard as you can and try to score.'

Alice's eyes pop out of her eyes at this.

'Not like that Al, no wonder Frank dates you.' Mary says. Alice glared at her, while I was shocked, that was quiet impressive for Mary.

'Anyway' Aisling began again focusing our attention on her analysis and away from Alice's sex life. 'Maybe he was angry, not with you so much but with himself for constantly missing the goal at least when it comes to you.'

'That just proves I'm a game Ais.' My comeback doesn't stand for much when Mary pipes up again.

'Or maybe it proves that you're not a game, people can walk away from games if they know they are going to lose, he hasn't walked away yet has he?'

Sometimes they all really annoy me. Aisling with her bloody metaphors, Mary hardly ever speaking and then when she does coming out with these profound thoughts and Alice with her chipper, happy, fulfilling (or as much as it can be at 17) sex life. I shrug noncommittally and settle back. I'm steaming internally. Not just with the knowledge that James Potter shouted at me, or the fact that for the next year I will be forced to share the same bathroom as him, but with the slight (and I mean very slight) chance that my friends, for all their weirdness, are right. It's an odd thought and one I quickly push from my mind because is Ais is right and he is trying to score then he isn't the good player I thought he was, and if he hasn't been playing the best he can, then that mean this year.. I don't even want to think about what he'll do.

****

'Hello Ladies' Frank smiles at us as he emerges from his and Alice's hello kiss.

'Hi, Frank' we all chime sounding like Charlie's Angles. Mary giggles quietly to herself and Ais pokes her. Frank seems perplexed for a second then brushes it off, he knows by now not to question the things we do.

'Longbottom, sir' the booming voice approaches us and we look up to see the _one_ the _only _(thank god)Sirius Black beaming down at us.

'Sirius' Frank replies.

'Would you fine ladies allow us to join you at this prestigious place on the table?' he bows theatrically as he sits down opposite Ais.

'We didn't answer, Black, therefore it is polite to assume that the response would be no.' Ais says starring at him.

'Quiet, quiet my dear, but I find that it is gentlemanly to save the lady the horror of having to decline on the grounds of embarrassment.'

'Whatever, Sirius.' She says rolling her eyes at him. He beckons his friends to sit next to him. They all slowly lower themselves opposite us Remus and Pettigrew opposite Frank, Alice and Mary and James opposite me. He doesn't meet my eyes, and I'm shocked. First he shouts at me then he cuts me! The nerve.

'My pal Prongs here says you two had an alteration on the train dearest, loveliest Lily.' Sirius says spritely.

'Been reading Austen, Black' he looks blankly at me, obviously not. 'And I wouldn't call it an alteration, rather a disagreement in which we had different opinions on the matter and agreed to disagree.' I say diplomatically at Black. 'And please don't call me Lily, you don't have that honour and it is not an honour that you shall be receiving soon.'

'Impressive, Angle, ever thought about going into politics you and Prongs could rule the world, and make me head of women's services'

I'm about to stutter a reply at that awful idea, when Remus cuts in. 'Padfoot we can be sure that a career in politics for you would be the worst idea on the planet since Voldemort mother decided to get pregnant.'

Sirius puts a hand over his heart at this 'It wounds me Moony that you would think so lowly of my skills and yet I feel so proud that after 7 years I am finally rubbing off on you.'

Remus turns to Alice and Frank 'The minute he starts to rub off on me or rub against, kill me.' We all laugh and I'm sure I caught James swiftly glance at me.

'Shhhh, the sorting' Aisling says pointing to the front.

The sorting is always a lot shorter than what I remember it as. But in no time at all the hat is being put away and Gryffindor has 12 new people.

Soon Dumbledore is standing up, speaking. But I zone out, I should be listening it's probably some important warning or something. But instead I take the hall in. Glancing at everyone's faces. There's a new teacher on the top table young looking, blonde floppy hair and fashionable robes, I'm guessing he is the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher; the girls will be swooning over him in three seconds. I scan the Slytherin table and see Severus with his head down being poked by some other guy, who I recognise but can't name.

It's still strange seeing him all the time and not being friends, not being able to talk to him. But he chose and, we've all got to live with that. I bring myself back to our table. I look at Frank who has his arm around Alice, they're good together. Alice's craziness levelled out by Frank's basic sense. The rest are all listening to the professor. But James is listening intently, focusing on Dumbledore's words completely. I wonder what it is that he cares so much about, then realise that I'm staring at James Potter and turn away. Still though I see his jaw set, his eyes focused and determined. It's strange to see him like that after all these years, him looking serious. I never thought it would happen.

A second later Mary in poking me. Snapping out of my day dream, I look at her. 'Dinner, Lily' she whispers tucking into her food. Soon all nine of us were happily eating away.

'Psssttt'

I look up to see James looking at me, his head bent down so the others couldn't see him. Bending down, so my eyes are level with his, 'Yes?' I say sharply. He recoils slightly at my voice.

'I just wanted to say sorry'

'Sorry....'

'Well yeah, I shouldn't have shouted at you'

'Yeah you shouldn't have. Apology accepted Potter'

He pauses, appearing to be having an internal battle with himself. 'We'll have to learn to get along if we're going to be sharing a dorm this year,'

Did no one ever teach him how to deal with a red head that is pissed off with him? You don't bring things like that up straight after you've apologised for pissing her off, you'll just piss her off more 'Excuse me Potter.' I say bringing my head back up and returning my voice to a normal level.

'Well we'll have……'

I interrupt him, I'm far to pissed to let him finish. 'Oh, no Potter, This' I indicate to both of us, 'is as good as it gets, got it.' I stand up and glare at him, while the others stare at me. I turn on my heels and march out of the hall, with everyone looking at me and Alice's voice calling me to sit back down. I don't even care that I missed afters.

**Hope you liked it – sorry she was so pissed off I've just had the day from hell in school and ended up crying on my mates with them shouting at these lads, I just had to take it out on someone. Hopefully she'll be calmer next Chapter (though don't bank on it)**

**Afters is dessert/pudding by the way – It never seems right to call it anything but Afters some how.**


	3. Somehow having amnesia would make it bet

**A/N Be nice, R&R please**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (except my slightly odd record collection)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3

Somehow having amnesia would make it better

_His hand slid over my t-shirt until he reached the hem, he clutched it and pulled it over my head, flinging it to the floor. He lowered his head, his lips hovering over my belly button. His eyes flicked up to meet mine, stared into them then smiled. He showered my stomach with kisses, moved up to my collar bone and rained tiny kisses over me. His arms snaked around me, my back arched to allow him. My bra was off in one clean sweep. His mouth was back to my chest like it had never left. His kisses made a figure of eight around my breast. Then he was on my nipple, encasing it, sucking on it. My fingers were in his hair, tugging when it all got too much. He alternated between both of them. His hands moved down from my waist, skimped the top of trousers unbuttoning them and unzipping them with hand. He began to pull them down, skimming my skin; I wriggled hoping to get them off sooner. His hand hovered over my pants for a second, hocked a finger on them and……._

The sound of the shower woke my. I lay in bed for a second still relishing in my dream. I moaned and flopped over onto my stomach my head buried in the pillow. This has to be a mistake; I have a sex dream about Potter for the third time, in the first week back at Hogwarts! I was glad that I had woken up before anything else had happened. I pulled myself out of bed. I could still hear Potter making noises in the bathroom, so I set about laying my clothes out for the day. Blue knickers, green bra (32 D!) Black skirt, white shirt, tie, V neck jumper, robes, hold-ups and shoes. By the time it was laid out, the bathroom was silent. I like having my own Bathroom (I don't count Potter). It means I can have all my stuff lying around all the time so I don't have to bother with carrying it all into the bathroom with me.

Walking into the bathroom, I dumped my towel on the floor, turned the shower on, stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower.

I like showers. They're better than baths. I love the way the water runs down you and the light sound it makes as it hits the floor.

'We need to talk'

The shampoo bottle hit my foot, covering the wall of the shower with light red gunk. My arms instinctively went to cover myself, (even though there wasn't a need to, I can look out but he can't see in– like police glass)

'Potter! I'm in the shower, here.'

He just sat down on the toilet lid. 'That would be the point'

'What point?'

'Talking while you are in the shower. It means that you can't avoid us talking. Which you have been doing all week. You haven't looked at me, spoken to be, hell you didn't even acknowledge me at the prefects meeting. So you see for you to avoid us talking you would have to leave the shower. Now while this is always a possibility and if you did leave I certainly would not stop you. If you did leave, you would have to leave the confinement of the shower first; to get your towel and leave the Bathroom. This would require you to walk past me completely naked. Now you and I both know that I wouldn't be totally against this, but I'm pretty sure you are – at least at the moment'

I growled deeply at this and I could see him smirk.

'Shall I begin Miss Evans?' I grunt noncommittally at this.

'I'll take that as a please proceed shall I? We are now head boy and girl'

'I'm aware of that Potter, just get on with it. I still have shampoo in my hair.'

'Miss Evans with you in the shower, I will not be rushed and will be taking ALL the time in the world.'

I slump to the floor of the shower allowing the water to land on my thighs.

'As I was saying. We are now head boy and girl of Hogwarts and as such we should be acting like it, Friends or at least attempting to be. We shouldn't be at each others necks all the time.' He paused and I could see him turn to look at the shower. 'You don't live in a hole Evans; everyone knows what's happening out there…. And in here, inside this place. They prey on weakness' Evans; they look for breaks and use them.' He was silent for a second, then his voice got more contented all of sudden, like he was pushing away the serious topic he had just began and then discarded. 'I'm asking for friends, Just friends. Friends, ones who walk to lessons together and eat together in a big group, friends.'

I was staring at him through the glass, though he couldn't see me. I was unexpectedly in awe of him, He had walked into the bathroom, asking me a question, forced me to listen and it made sense. I might not have liked it but it made sense.

Friends…. Could you be friends with a guy who spent the last 5 years annoying you, pranking you, asking you out? I didn't know. But being friends with the guy who was sat on the toilet lid… that seemed possible; it was just if I could separate them.

'Friends….'

'Yep, Just friends'

'A day'

He looked taken aback at this, 'No not for a day, For ever, or at least how ever long we know each other'

Laughing at him, 'I meant give me a day, Potter, one day just to hate you, to scream at you, to hex you, to ignore you, one last day of being one of the few people who thinks you're arrogant and self conceited. One day before I have to shift my whole life.'

'You don't have to shift you whole life, you just….'

'But I do, my entire existence here is built upon the one fact that I Lily Evans hates you James Potter. I hex you, I shout at you and I refuse to be just another girl who gets swept along with the Potter train. So I do, My whole life has to shift, to stop being the Lily Evans who hates James Potter and becoming Lily Evans who use to hate but is now friends with and is sharing a bathroom with James Potter, see?'

I could he him smile at this, 'Yeah, I think you are finally losing it. But I do, I get it. But only one day mind.'

'Now please leave, I have to get this shampoo out of my hair.'

He got up 'Will do Lily.'

'Evans' I say automatically

'As friends, it would only be proper to use each others given names.'

'Not for one more day it wouldn't'

He was still laughing as he shut the door.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really like this chapter, don't really know why.**

**Okay so I can see why you could say it's a bit odd – she goes from hating him to being friends with him. But she hasn't really become friends with him, she's just going to put up with him – She still thinks that he is going to live up to being the guy she thought he was. **

**So it will get better – Promise. **

***  
**


	4. This shouldn't be a problem but it is

**A/N Be nice R&R please**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except my very long list of coursework to have in after half term)**

Chapter 4

This shouldn't be a problem... But it is

One week.

7 days

420 hours

25200 minutes

1512000 seconds

The exact amount of time I have not hated James Potter. For those 1512000 seconds that I have not hated James Potter, I have been polite, considerate, I have even laughed at the occasional joke. I have not shouted at him (except for when he dumped the entire contents of his bag on my feet). I have not hexed him. I have been the supreme good friend. And I hate to admit it but he is actually all right. Still arrogant, self-conceited, cocky and a trouble maker, but there is something about him. I always new that, the way people turn when he walks into the room, the way every stares when the four them walk in. The way he can stop a fight with just one word. Now these things I knew but somehow it seems different when you're standing next to him when everyone looks.

'Please, please, please, Aisling poo, I'll do anything, I'll be your slave for life, I'll, I'll become your own personal male stripper.'

'Ewww, Black please never offer that again, that's disgusting'

'So does that mean you'll do it?' Sirius sounded oddly hopeful while looking at Ais with puppy-dog eyes.

Ais sighed and put down her magazine, 'No that means I will not do it. There is no way I am agreeing to that.'

'But why not?'

'Because she has more sense than that.' Mary put in, still painting her finger nails.

'Thank you Mary. See Black.' Ais picked up her magazine and continued to read.

Sirius just slumped back against the sofa.

The door opened and shut with a thud and Alice cam leaping in.

'Since when do all your friends have the password to _our _common room?' Potter, oops sorry James turns to me as I levitated cups of tea into the head's common room.

'Since when, do all your friends know the password and suddenly can tell me what size my bras are?'

'Touché and I didn't tell them that.' James added hastily

'Oh, and there was me thinking that they just stole my underwear because if you told them that would require you to know wouldn't it James?

He smiled quickly then replaced it with a look of mock scolding towards his friends, 'Terrible boys, I'm ashamed of you, disgusting the way you have just violated this young helpless beautiful women, I can hardly look at you.'

Peter looked shocked while the rest of us where in silent fits of laughter, 'But Prongs, you…. Owwwwwwwww.' Peter screamed like a girl (I can say that I am a girl) while Remus looked directly at him.

'There biscuits?'

'Yes, Alice' I say waving my wand, and biscuits suddenly flying into the room.

'Oh yummy!'

'You gonna tell us, why you're so happy, Ali?' Ais said

'Maybe' her sing song voice was higher than usual as she munched on a chocolate biscuit.

We all looked expectedly at her. 'Come on Alice, tell!' Sirius exclaimed in a very girlie voice almost bouncing up and down.

'Padfoot, are you feeling all right.' James said putting a hand on his shoulder.

'Of course I'm all right Prongs, I'm' He stopped, looked up at James, Remus and then us. Shook off James' hand and made his voice go very deep, 'Fine, Prongs, Fine.'

'Alice.' Mary said still painting her finger nails

'Well... No can't tell, sorry.'

'Alice!' Me and Ais both exclaimed

'Sorry guys, but their here,' pointing to the maunders who were all lounging about. Sirius leaning against the sofa. Remus in one of the armchairs with his feet slung over the arm rest. Peter sitting on the floor and James sprawled across the sofa.

'Leave.' I say turning to them

'Lily, my dorm as well.' James says like he's talking to a child

'Lillllyyyyy that's mean!' Sirius wined

'Don't call me Lily, not your privilege Sirius.'

'But that's not fair. You get to call me Sirius.' He grumbled

'Have you a problem with me calling you Sirius, Sirius?'

'No.' He mumbled, 'But Prongs gets to call you Lily'

I sigh, 'Because he corned me.' Ais, Mary and Alice laugh at this

'Hey!' James splutters

'Give it up, Mate, The dear Miss Lily speaks the truth.' Remus sounded like Yoda.

'You're meant to be on my side.' James says to Remus

'I am Prongs mate, but this is Lily. I disagree with her, suddenly the password will change and then it'll be bye bye chocolate biscuits.'

James turns back to me, 'You've stolen all my friends, you... you... evil …ant-eater!'

I stick my tongue out at him 'Right, you go with that James. Now bye, bye.' Waving at them.

'Fine, Quidditch?' James says as they all pick up their stuff. James pushes me off the sofa as he gets up and Sirius and Remus ruffle Ais and Mary's hair as they leave.

'So can we get some chocolate before we play?' We hear Remus' ask as the door opens and closes.

'So Alice, what's the big news.' Ais asks

'Frank.'

'What about him?'

'Well I know it's only September and I know it's not a big thing, but he asked if I wanted to have Christmas with him.'

'That's brill, Ali babes.' Ais says jumping up and hugging her. Me and Mary exchange looks.

'Guys?' Alice asks after Ais released her.

'That's great, Ali.' I say

Alice looks at me, 'Don't believe you.'

'It's just, isn't that a bit dangerous Alice.'

'Dangerous, of course not what could be dangerous about staying with my boyfriend over Christmas, him trying it on... Oh wait we already do that.' Alice getting angrier and more sarcastic towards me.

'She didn't mean it like that Alice.' Mary chips in

'Didn't she, Oh please enlighten me Mary, what did she mean!'

'Frank _Longbottom_' she says

'Frank, Frank! What's wrong with Frank, You love Frank!'

'He's a Longbottom.' I say quieter

'Since when do you care what family he belongs to?'

'Since he's a Blood-traitor!' I shout at her

'Thinking of becoming a death eater Lils, or going to go for Voldemorts personal whore!' Alice shouts back.

'Alice!' Mary scolds, 'Lily sit down. Alice, the Longbottoms are known blood traitors and so are your family. It's dangerous.'

'We're here all the time together and nothing happens and that's with Potter and Black here, In case you haven't noticed Voldy doesn't like them much at the moment either.'

'Here we have Dumbledore.' I whisper, Alice turns to glare at me, 'It's dangerous and it's getting more and more dangerous inside these walls, it's like James said…' I stop myself

'And what, because the almighty James Potter thinks it, you do now!' Alice shouts standing up.

'Alice I didn't....'

'I just wanted you to be happy for me, my boyfriend asks me to spend Christmas with him and I wanted my best friends to be happy for me, not give me a lecture about being a blood traitor and how dangerous the big bad world is.' Alice was screaming almost crying, 'Thanks.' She storms out of the room.

Ais stares at us. 'I should go after her.' We nod as she gets up and walks to the door, she turns as she steps out of the door, 'I get it.' Then runs after her.

'Don't look so miserable Lils, We had think it, we had to say it – well you did at least. We wouldn't be her friends if we didn't.' Mary smiles at me. 'Got anymore tea?' Holding up her cup.

I nod and walk into the tiny kitchen just off the common room. Glancing back at Mary, I have to smile because well, she's Mary.

**A/N: Well I liked that one better – somehow……**

**Hope you liked it.**

**It sort of started out all right but then I'm writing them having a fight, sorry about that I got some bad news, but I haven't made my mind up whether they'll be on speaking terms by next chapter. But I do know that we will meet the new defence teacher – haven't even decided his name yet!**


	5. You Never would have had this problem wi

**A/N: ****Be nice, please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (except the jar of nutella I'm eating with a spoon)**

Chapter 5

You never would have had this problem with the three R's

2 days later and Alice still isn't speaking to me or Mary and Ais is stuck in the middle. So there is currently a split. There's me, Mary, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter on one hand and Ais, Alice and Frank on the other. But that's fine if she doesn't want to listen to reason that's okay with me.

'Lily!' James ecstatic call stops me as I walk though the court yard.

'James, boys.'

'Lily' they all greet me except Sirius who grumbles 'Evans' I really should tell him that he is allowed to call me Lily now, but it's just so fun.

'Defence.' Remus says as we all walk off to the classroom.

'Well nor Moony. We just decided to walk in this general direction because we felt like it.' Sirius responded

'You alright?' James asks.

'Yeah, of course, why?' We're walking slightly behind the other 3. Sirius with his arm around some 6th year while talking and laughing with Remus and Peter trying to keep up and not fall over.

'You haven't been talking to yourself' James laughs and pokes me

'What' I say, horrified

'When you're in the bathroom, I can here you talking to yourself; you haven't been for the last two days.' He explains

'Oh god, you can hear me!' I'm absolutely horrified.

James pushes me lightly, 'It ain't that bad, it's kind of funny actually.'

I moan

'So come on, what's up?'

'Nothing'

He's silent for a second, 'You're lying Lily, tell me.'

I don't say anything for a moment. 'It's just....' I pause and look at him, 'This whole thing with Alice, that's all.'

'Arh, The whole thing with Alice, might you be alluding to the fact that Alice, Ais and Frank have been AWOL for the last couple of days?'

I've got to smile at this, one of James' skills to make you smile when you didn't think it was something to smile at. 'Yep, that'll be the one'

'Well as someone who hasn't the foggiest idea about what it is all about can't really say anything.'

I don't say anything for a while and keeping my eyes focused on the ground below me. After a while, I sighed and gave up. 'It's just errrrrrr'

James smiled, 'errrrrr. I am acquainted with the feeling. So tell me.'

'Okay, did you know Frank asked Alice to spend Christmas with him and his family?

'He mentioned something, I don't think I was listening' I roll me eyes at him and he smiled down at me.

'Well, he did. That's what Alice was telling us.'

'When we were forcibly removed from our lodgings?'

'Yep. Well I may have mentioned that it could be dangerous. And now; well she hasn't spoken to me since. And it's just errrrrr. I shouldn't have said anything.'

My eyes returned to the floor and James didn't say anything for a while and when he did his voice was serious, 'You had to, Alice may not have liked it. But you had to say it.'

'But I could have… done it differently, said it differently, not been harsh and shouted, I could have…'

James stopped walking and turned to me, 'But then you'd be beating yourself for not saying anything, It was a catch 22, Lily.'

I stared up at him in shock, 'You've heard of Catch-22?'

He looked blankly up at me, 'Heard of it? I thought it was this muggle saying or something.' He replied tentatively.

'It's a book, by Joseph Heller, came out in the early 60's.'

'So it's not a saying?' He asked puzzled

'Oh it is.' I said as I began to walk again. James stood still for a minute then hurried to catch up with me, quizzing me on Catch-22 until we entered the classroom.

As it happens we were the last ones to enter the classroom, but the lesson hadn't started yet. So we both took are seats – the same ones since 2nd year, only the class had got smaller. James settled on the back row with the rest of the Marauders while I made my way down to the 2nd row. Dumping my bag on the floor, I turned to Alice, 'Hey.'

She looked up at me, eyebrows raised and shrugged. I guess we're still not friends then. Just as I sat down, the door from the front of the class swung open and the professor descended. Standing at the front of the class, he took us in. '7th years.' His voice was deep.

The class responded meekly, 'Professor.'

'Butler' He said, and we responded with 'Professor Butler.'

'Ohh, Is you're name Rhett, Sir?' came the squeaky voice of Sam Knox from the back of the room.

He smiled, 'No Miss…'

She giggled, 'Knox, Sir'

'But for you Miss Knox, it can be.'

Sam gushed at this, while I gagged loudly. The class all turned to look at me and I turned to face them, 'I wouldn't get to excited Sam, Rhett Butler leaves in the end.'

'What.' She says forcefully.

'Rhett Butler, he leaves in the end.' She still looks blankly at me 'While uttering, possibly the most famous words in 20th century film and literature.'

'Oh and that would be.' She says back bitingly

'Book or Film?'

'Ummmm'

'In the book, 'My dear, I don't give a damn.' And in the film, 'Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn.'

'Well….'

'Personally I think it sounds so much better with the frankly, Don't you?' Alice laughed (yes, we're on the road to being friends again) While Sam looked like she had just been smacked over the head with a cold fish. 'Plus Sam, as I doubt you've read the book or paid attention to the film,' I lower my head and in a loud whisper so everyone can still hear me, 'The professor doesn't look anything like Clark Gable.'

'Well thank you Miss…' Professor turned and said to me sternly, obviously not pleased with my little antidote.

'Evans, Lily Evans.'

'Oi Evans, Who are you, James bond?' Thomas...Tommy... Something like that, shouted across the room.

'That all depends, Sean Connery, George Lazenby or Rodger Moore?'

'Rodger Moore!' Remus shouted out, Sirius turned and stared at him, 'What?' Remus asked

'Moore! I'm sorry but why does every guy I meet love Rodger Moore. He's all slimy and he....' I retort physically shaking.

'You're Sean Connery then?' Remus asks back

'Oh God yeah....' I begin, But lovely Professor Butler interrupts. 'Well that's all very nice. Now I don't care who everyone's favorite, James Bond is and neither do I have any opinion on quotes from books or films and I do not care if you think I do or don't look like Clark Gable. Can we start the lesson please!?'

'Go ahead, Sir.' Sirius says, swinging his legs up onto the desk and leaning against the wall.

You could see him steam internally, until he took a large breath, 'Right, books out.'

**A/N Sorry, It's been sitting in my computer for a while, but to be completely honest I couldn't be bothered. **


	6. It's easier to laugh when it's not funny

**A/N: ****Be nice, please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (Except my exam timetable – oh shit!)**

Chapter 6

It's easier to laugh, when it's not funny

Tea is always a good time especially if the food is good and it defiantly is at Hogwarts. We all quickly found seats and began piling food onto our seats. After are eventful DADA lesson, Alice was speaking to me again and we were all chatting loudly with each other. As Sirius began to tuck into his 3rd helping a group of Gryffindor 1st years sauntered by.

'God' Ais said

'Hey they're like mini-us's guys' Sirius smiled pocking Remus.

'Sirius us's isn't a word and I think that one could be after your crown' Remus smirked, pointing at one of them who was leaning over chatting to some girl who was giggling.

'The one is the leather jacket is defiantly James.' Mary said pointing at the middle boy who was running his hand though his hair.

'Yeah, But who does he think he is, Joe Strummer?' I asked laughing

'Does that mean, I'm Joe Strummer?' James turned to me and asked.

'The way your mind works.' I whispered under my breath, 'James' I said putting my hand over his and in faux-sincerity said 'This comes from a place of love, If you were Joe Strummer we would be having sex right now.'

'Right now?' He asked

'Yep, Right now on this table in front of the whole school'

'If I was Joe Strummer we would be' He indicated to the table.

I nodded, tapping his hand sympathetically, 'But your not.'

'Sirius.' James moaned like a child, 'Why can't I be Joe Strummer?'

'Because you can't play guitar Prongs.'

'Oh.'

We all went back to meaningless conversations, eating and James starring at me every few minutes.

****

I should be working or revising or something. I should be doing Head girl things. Instead here I am lying on my bed at 5 o'clock with my hand in by knickers. There is a point to this I assure you. Well not really, but still. Now as I getting so so close and my fingers are speeding up, I hear the sound of the door opening and closing and the loud sound of boys walking around. In the weeks that I have been sharing a doom room with James Potter I have leant a series of things about him:

**1. He drinks his tea with a splash of milk and no sugar**

**2. He refuses to drink coffee and hates the smell**

**3. He leaves his socks lying around – all the time**

**4. He spends exactly 45 minutes in the Bathroom every mourning**

**5. When he is doing homework, he will be doing it lying on his stomach on the floor**

**6. Never interrupt him on Sunday mourning's because Sunday mourning's are 'James' special time' – though if you ask me every bloody second is 'James' special time'**

**7. Never Never walk into his bedroom without knocking, (naked push ups and sit ups anyone)**

**8. He has a habit of just coming into my room with no warning**

So miserably and incredibly frustrated, I pull my hand away, do up my top button of my trousers. Suck my juices of my fingers – okay shouldn't have done that now I'm just more turned on and more frustrated. Running a brush though my hair I walk out of my room to be met with the scene of Sirius sitting of James' stomach jumping up and down, Peter laughing and Remus flicking though one of my books.

'Gentlemen'

'Um Lily....' James said weakly

'Sirius quit jumping up and down on James and remove yourself from his person; Unless you are trying to send sub-conscious messages about your sexuality?'

'Um what?'

'She's asking if you're gay Padfoot.' Remus explained to him. As Sirius jumped up in ignition, 'This good, Lily?' Remus asked waving the book in his hands.

Sirius was walking back and fore shouting about not being gay

'Yep, really good, you ever read him?'

'Nope.'

'You should, he's really good.'

Sirius was still shouting and pacing around as James was trying to convince him to stand still.

'Can I....'

'Yeah go ahead, I want to know what you think.'

'Sirius, methinks thou doth protest too much.'

A look of irritation swept onto Sirius' face

'James!'

'Ha-ha Prongs is in trouble.' Sirius laughed dancing while James looked scared.

I turned to look at Sirius, 'Not at all Sirius.' James smirked back at him, 'I was just wondering why you decided to misquote Shakespeare, James?

'What? But'

'James, who out of us two has read Shakespeare?'

'You?'

'Yes. Hamlet: Prince of Denmark Act III Scene II 'The Lady doth protest too much, methinks'

The boys all stare at me wide eyed

'Evans, you really should get out more.' Sirius said

'Black, you really should stay in more. I'll even lend you my 'The Complete works of Shakespeare', if you like.'

Sirius looked stricken with fear at that thought, 'no that's all right.'

'You sure Sirius, 38 plays, 4 poems and 154 sonnets, perfect for those cold winter nights.'

'Yeah, it's fine Evans really.'

'Okay. Tea?'

'Please'

'Thanks'

'Yep'

'I'll help'

As a general rule incidence like these go a follows:

**1. The people present are always the same with perhaps some variation: Me and James and a collection of our friends**

**2. Witty banter will be exchanged**

**3. There will be either one conversation or multiple smaller ones**

**4. At some point I will ask if people want tea**

**5. The replies are always the same**

**6. I will then proceed to make said tea and deliver it back to the collection of people**

**7. And this is the most important one to remember: NO ONE helps ME.**

'Um, thanks, Peter.'

Peter follows me into the kitchen

'So Pete get the cups out please.' I ask as I flick the kettle on.

'Um,' Peter looks around hopelessly at this.

'3rd cupboard to your left.' This is the reason no one helps me. I know where everything is. I have a system to making tea and I also have a system of what cups to use and Peter is messing the system up. I bite down on my tongue as he takes out my 'The Avengers' mug, I only ever use it for hot chocolate.

'Biscuits?' he asked me

'Please, Peter.'

He picked up the barrel, 'I'll bring these in' he says as he walks out. Quickly as soon as he has left I swap my 'The Avengers' cup and the 'Sesame Street' –don't laugh I love Bert and Ernie – cup for plain ones'

'Lils!' James shouts as I'm pouring the tea

'What?'

'Come in here.' I poke my head in, 'Yes'

'Note from Dumbledore, wants to see us after tea tonight.'

'Okay.'

'Hey Lily do you want any help carrying the tea in,' Peter asked getting out of his chair.'

'No! I mean no thanks Peter, I can manage.'

**A/N**

**The 1****st**** bit doesn't add anything at all – sorry I was listening to the clash while I wrote this and so somehow they ended up there**

**The Shakespeare thing –sorry I have a thing about misquotes (well obviously you'll know that if you read Chapter 5)**

**Oh and if you don't know (as in aren't from the UK or if you are missed the gem of The Avengers) The Avengers was an ITV programme from 1961-69 and the New Avengers was a sequel in 1976-77. The Avengers was the longest running English language series about espionage and if you ever get the chance to watch it, especially the earlier ones the camera work is great, lol no really it is actually really enjoyable to watch.**


	7. Politics is war without bloodshed while

**A/N: Be nice, please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (except the revision I'm meant to be doing but are writing this instead)**

**Sorry it's been took**** me so long to update before, I have my GCSE's in a few weeks and most of my time is spent revising.**

**I claim nothing on the title, I couldn't think of a suitable title for this chapter, so I took one instead – it does kind of fit.**

**The title therefore belongs to (Chairman) Mao Tse-Tung**

**Chapter 7**

**Politics is war without bloodshed while war is politics with bloodshed**

Dumbledore's study is nice. I mean really nice. He hasn't arrived yet so we're both just sitting down in the (very comfy) chairs. Well I am, James is petting and talking to a phoenix, Fawkes I think I heard him call it, Is it worrying that he seems to be very well acquainted with his headmasters pet bird?

I feel like I'm in trouble though. I think it's being in a teacher's office – they always make you feel like you've done something wrong, even when you know that you haven't.

'Good, good, you're here.' Dumbledore called as he walked into his office. James quickly turned said hello to him and took a seat. I got up out of my seat as he walked passed 'Sir'

He gently pushed me back into my seat, 'I believe it is customary for men to rise when a lady enters a room, Miss Evans, not the other way around.' His eyes twinkling as he said it.

I smile back at him, 'But it is also polite to show respect for your elders and betters, sir'

'I am your elder, Miss Evans but your better?'

'Yes, How old are you sir, how many things have you seen and done and how many things do you understand, that I don't or never could?'

He starred at me, and then a smile crept onto his face, 'we'll have to see about that Miss Evans'

We sat looking at each other for a second, 'Now,' his face became serious, 'the reason I brought you both here I want to have a conversation about,' He paused and looked at us, gauging our reactions.

'Voldemort, Sir' James said and then he was the James that since the beginning of term I had caught glimpses of. The grown-up James. The James that had a look of determination on his face, the look that when everyone else looked scared and nervous he looked like that. The look that somehow got me to see the James that everyone had told me was there all along, but yet this new James, this new James was scary. Not because he made me afraid but because with that look on his face he made all the fear just wash away and that couldn't be healthy.

'Yes, James, The man who calls himself Lord Voldemort.' Dumbledore replied, while James nodded.

'What about him, Professor?' I asked

'I will not insult your intelligence with telling you what has been happening, you both are fully aware of it.' We both nodded of course we did, two 7th year Gryffindors, one a muggleborn the other the only heir to a well known 'blood-traitor' family – we both new, better than most. 'Well some parents have raised concern about their children being allowed to enter Hogsmeade, I was wondering what you thought.' We looked blankly at him for a moment, 'You are head boy and girl, and there was a very good reason while I chose you two.'

James smirked, 'because everyone loves us?'

'Something like that, James'

'I think they have a point, Sir.' James told him, Dumbledore nodded, while I'll gazed at James

'I don't think so.' They both turned to look at me, 'It's one thing to expose yourself with no protection and without thinking it through.' I felt a small squeeze on my knee; James knew that I was thinking about Alice and Frank. 'But Hogsmeade, the place is full of teachers every trip. If parents are worried then put more teachers out there, ask for aurors to be stationed their on a weekend. But stop us going. Voldemort hasn't launched a daytime attack yet, stopping Hogsmeade is letting him control what we do, when we don't have to.'

James spoke up, 'What happens if their first light attack is Hogsmeade on a bunch of 3rd years?'

'But it won't be.'

James looked astonished.

'It's all politics James. The first day time attack, you don't launch it on school kids, because those school kids, they're your men's children or they're pure-bloods. If you don't have to shed 'pure-blood' blood - because that is after all what you claim to be making great again - then you don't. And if you do have to shed that blood you shed the blood of the people who fight against you and then, when that doesn't work you go for their children not before and defiantly not on the first day time attack. You attack a muggle shopping centre, a school, busy street, show you mean business not on the people that are the future of your crusade' I say passionately.

They both stared at me, 'So what do you suggest we do?' Dumbledore asked.

I thought for a moment, 'Teachers and maybe more aurors,' James looked at me incredulously, 'at first. Then if he launches a day time attack, say no 3rd years, cut the hours in Hogsmeade have even stricter rules to follow. If he launches more attacks, then you pull Hogsmeade, not before,'

'Very well, James disagree?' Dumbledore asked

James was still staring at me, 'No, I actually kind of agree with lily.'

Dumbledore clapped his hands together, 'Wonderful, then you may have your night back.' James and I stood up and walked towards the staircase, 'Sir,' I turn and look back at Dumbledore who had a book in his hand.

'Yes, Miss Evans.' He asked softly.

'Nothing. Good night sir.'

'You too, Lily.'

'James.' I asked once we were both walking away from his office.

'Yeah?'

'You ever get the feeling you're being tested, but you don't know that you are being tested or why because that is why you are being tested in the first place?'

James looked at me, 'I don't have a clue what you're wittering on about. I got to go, but you'll be alright getting back to the doom?'

I gave him a severe look, 'I'll be fine. I'm going to the library anyway; I want to look something up.'

'Okay, I'll see you after practice.'

'Yeah'

I had gone down the corridor only a few steps, when James called out to me, 'Lily.'

'Yes, James.'

'Politics?'

I smiled and said laughing, 'Politics.'

I could hear him mumbling under his breath as he walked away.

**A/N **

**Okay not ****as**** silly as the other chapters, but I kind of thought that there needed to be something slightly more serious in at least one of the chapters, so I wrote it into this one. It'll be back to less serious stuff in the next one, I think – I don't do serious very well.**

**I think it is slightly shorter than the other ones but there we go.**


	8. I’m all for straight talking but have yo

**A/N: Be nice, please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (except the very large bar of Bornville I asked for instead of an Easter egg this year)**

**Chapter 8**

**I'm all for straight talking but have you heard of manners?**

'Lily.' My head snapped up at the call of my name. I have a pile of 10 books in front of me, all of which I'm going to check out. But obviously Mark Gibbs has other ideas because he seems to be walking over here. I should explain – Mark Gibbs is well Mark Gibbs, his friends all incidentally call him Gibbsy or Gibbsmo. So he is hot, I'll give him that, I guaranty that if you measure every single section of his body then you would find that somehow, with a lot of complicated maths you get back to the golden ratio. He is the guy that girls swoon after but has a nasty streak, He's a charmer, a lad and a ladies man – the sort that tell their mates all the details (not tapping their noses like Sirius and declaring that 'gentlemen flaunt but never tell'), in short he is Hogwarts 1970's version of Wickham 'Lily, may I help you?' he looks down at me, smirking.

Getting up and – with great difficulty – picking up the books, 'No thank you Mark.' I could levitate them but Mark Gibbs brings out the Betty Friedan in me, (not a good look I assure you)

'So Lily, how has your week been?' He asks still smiling that perfect Hollywood grin of his, as I watch the librarian process all the books on her desk.

I stare at him for a second – okay if we are doing this Mark then I will tell you about my week so far, Fell out with my best friend, Was cheeky to the new DADA teacher, made Sam Knox hate me even more, made –up with my best friend, Discovered who is going to be taking over the Marauders thrown once they leave, Informed James Potter that if he was Joe Strummer I would have sex with him in the Great hall, VERY nearly came while thinking about James Potter, Told Remus to read D.H. Lawrence because he never has, been in Dumbledore's office, Was asked for my opinion on one Lord Voldemort, Had a test for something (I think) and currently I am checking out 10 books because I want to read about something that is very odd and that is why the Librarian is looking at me so strangely. Oh and you Mark Gibbs are ruining a perfectly wonderful week, (except for the James Potter sex dreams, but I'm trying to forget about those). But I can't say that, he'll think I'm crazy and inform the school that I Lily Evans have sex dreams and then he'll get off thinking of me getting off, so instead, 'It's been fine, Mark.' There that's better, closed answers no room for him to reply.

'That's great, Lily.' He says back, okay that's acceptable a normal reply, now walk away Mark Gibbs, far far away. 'We should get together.'

Say what!! 'Umm, What?'

'The two of us.' He indicated to us both, 'Should get together,' he looks me up and down – he did not just check me out! – 'In and out of the boudoir.' He winks.

Who does this guy think he is? Openly checking me out; at a distance this is acceptable, if I was going out with him or if I was dressed up then fine but in the middle of a library, no. The 'boudoir' what is he Casanova? Casanova was Italian anyway, but boudoir no no no; such words should never be uttered outside the confinements of France or any French speaking country. The winking, you don't wink at a girl, you're not Fonzie! Asking me out and then in the same sentence telling me that we should have sex! Sorry but has he ever heard of acting like a gentleman or even manners?

'So Lils, what do you say?' He asks

'Lily. Actually scrap that, after that chauvinistic thing you just did, you get to call me Evans.' I say harshly

'Chauvinistic?' He says it really slowly. Oh great as well as no tact, no manners, being rude, and a chauvinistic pig he doesn't know what it means.

'Mark. I'll make this real easy for you. I have had some questionable propositions in my few years at Hogwarts, but none of them even come close to sheer nerve of yours and the sheer chauvinism that you have just wonderfully portrayed, Okay?'

'Lily' He puts his hand on my arm and I quickly jerk it away and glare at him.

'Hi, Lily.' Walking towards me is Peter, what is he doing in the library? Actually I don't care.

'Pete, hey.' I say smiling at him as he stops.

He looks up at Mark, 'Gibbs' he may not be James or Sirius or even Remus but he is still a Marauder and Marauders hate Mark Gibbs.

'Hey, Pete, you coming or going?' I ask, please say going Pete please. Say it and you can help me all the time with tea, I'll show you the system, I'll bake you a cake, just say you're leaving.

He looks at me strangely then shrugs, 'I'm going to meet Padfoot, after Practice.'

Padfoot, practice, James, practice, Ais, practice! I so have to tell her about this. 'You mind if I walk with you?' I'll walk to Timbuktu and back if you just say yes, Pete.

'Um, Sure. You want me to carry some of those books Lily?'

'Thanks Pete' I hand him 5. Walking straight past Gibbs, who looks dumbstruck, Peter and I walk out of the library.

****

'Yo, Prongs check it out' Sirius says as the Quidditch team descended from the sky and begin walking back into the changing room.

'What?' James said, turning to where Lily and Peter were walking towards them. 'So?'

'So, Miss Evans, coming to see you after practice, I thought you two were going for the just friends, thingymabob?'

'We are Padfoot, plus Aisling is on the team as well, remember, her best friend.'

'Right that's why she walking over here carrying books, with Wormy who is also carrying books and as it, is well Wormtail I think we can assume that they are her books' Sirius said, looking very pleased with himself.

'Shut up, Padfoot.' James says, pushing him away.

'Hi, guys.' Peter said as Lily and he joined them.

'Decided to take up reading, Wormy?' Sirius asks him

'Um, no. These are Lily's; we bumped into each other in the library and M, owwww.' Peter screeched as Lily had just put her heel into his foot. The boys all stared at her, while she smiled back at them.

'Ais, Gone in?' She asks sweetly.

'Yep,' James replies, suspiciously.

'Sirius' Lily says, turning towards him

'Yes, Miss Evans?' He asks.

Lily dumped her pile of books into his hands, 'Thanks' and she ran off into the changing rooms to meet Ais. Leaving the three boys totally bewildered.

**A/N**

**I really like this chapter; I think it is a bit short though and I know you get the boys talking ****and it is meant to be from Lily's POV but it was only for a tiny bit and it's probably going to be the only time, so lap it up people. (Plus I didn't really like writing it in 3****rd**** person, it's a lot harder)**

**Yes Gibbsmo sound****s like Gizmo and I wanted to put that in but then realised that Gremlins came out in 1984 so I couldn't**

**Betty Friedan wrote ****The Feminine Mystique**** in 1963 – sorry I was revising America 1945 to the mid 70's for history and I was on the Women's Movement and you have to know books and famous people associated with the women's movement in America in the 60's**

**Fonzie – The Fonz (Arthur Fonzarelli)****, the character played by Henry Winkler in the TV series Happy Days which ran from 1974-84, Set in the 1950's, It's really good, If you haven't heard of him or the show type it into Google. (The Fonz incidentally is really nice, unlike Mark Gibbs!) The show also stared Ron Howard.**

**Wickham – Pride and Prejudice (god I love that book)**

**Technically Casanova (****Giacomo Girolamo Casanova de Seingalt) was born in Venice in 1725 because Italy didn't become unified until 1861, so technically he was born in the Republic of Venice (He's still Italian, but wasn't born when Italy was a recognized country as it is today)**

The Golden Ratio is the 1.61803399 commonly 1.618 the Greek letter phi is used. (You get the golden ratio in the Fibonacci sequence) The proportions of the human body get back to phi, the patterns in flowers and shells and the most aesthetically rectangle in the world can be built using the ratio – You get the ratio throughout history, architecture (especially ancient) and in the natural world. I've just realized how long this A/N is, sorry I got a bit carried away. 


	9. Two minutes ago boys were icky

**A/N: ****New Chapter, Be nice, please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (except my phone, that's been beeping like hell all day – I'm revising, stop texting me!)**

**Okay I'm trying to write a bunch of chapters all at once, so this is the third I've written in 2 days, all because it's Easter and once it's over its back to revising!**

**Chap****ter 9**

**Two minutes ago boys were icky****.**

'Okay, you can stop laughing now, Ais.' I say, scowling at her. Well she has been laughing, since I told her about Mark Gibbs – half an hour ago in the changing rooms.

'Fine, fine.' She says trying to stop laughing.

'What's so funny?' Mary asks from her bed. Ais and I have just walked into their dorm. It feels funny to be back in the dorm that I spent 6 years in. But it doesn't feel like home though, it's like going back to a country that you haven't been to in a while and still knowing the language, but it's not home.

'Mark Gibbs' Ais says, collapsing onto Mary's bed.

'Why?' She asks.

'It's nothing, Mary.' I glare at Ais, as I sit cross-legged on the floor.

Mary stares at me then says, 'Tell.'

'Well....' Ais begins, but luckily the door of the dorm is opened and Alice walks though.

'Where have you been?' Mary asks.

'Nowhere.' She replies, sitting down and leaning against one of the beds.

'Nowhere' Ais says very slowly, she turns to Mary and pushes herself up slightly. Oh god, ladies and gentlemen please welcome to the stage Sherlock Holmes. 'Nowhere, hey? Then how do you explain the glassed over eyes, the hair messed up and that smile. I put it to you Miss Alice that you have just participated in Carnal knowledge with the one that goes by the name of Frank Longbottom.' She paused thoughtfully, 'It better be the afore mentioned male of the species because if it isn't this is going to be a very different conversation.'

We all gawked at her for a moment, 'Carnal Knowledge, male of the species? What the hell, Ais?' I say astonished.

'I'm training to be lawyer.' She says.

'A lawyer?'

'I'm thinking a Barrister.' She says

'A barrister; with the wigs and the robes?' I ask, seriously this girl is mad.

'Wigs?' Alice exclaims, but we ignore her, it would take far too long to explain to her the official court dress of Barristers.

'Well, obviously not, Little Lily. A Barrister in a Magical court not a muggle one, so no, no wig.' She tells me like I'm stupid. I'm about to ask if they even make the distinction between barristers and solicitors in magical law but before I can she has turned back to Alice. 'So?'

'If you're asking me if I've just had sex with Frank, then yes I have.' Alice says, flicking though Mary's Cosmo.

'Picking up some tips, Ali?' Ais laughed as Alice sent the magazine flying into her head.

'No need, Ais.' She smirks.

'Okay, okay, can we change the subject please?' I beg them. Don't get me wrong talking about sex with your mates fine, but hearing exactly the things Alice does to Frank, no thanks.

'Ahhh is Lily getting embarrassed?' Ais said, while she and Alice laughed. Mary just sits there smiling.

'Oh come on, its fun, Lils.' Alice wined

'Right, say the two people in the room who have had sex.' I state.

'True,' Ais says, 'But I do believe you mentioned something about sex dreams starring our favourite little head boy.'

They all turn and gape at me as I go bright red, a common occurrence for a red head. 'Albus Dumbledore!' Mary suddenly shouted.

'What!' Alice exclaimed.

Mary looked at us, 'What, Dumbledore was head boy.'

'Yeah, but that's sick, I'm not having sex dreams about our headmaster, Mary.' I say shocked because ew.

'Mary-lamb, we were talking about, _our_ head boy, James Potter.' Ais tells her, tapping Mary's knee sympathetically.

'Really,' Alice starts, 'Sex dreams about James Potter, Ohh, so tell, what happens?'

'Umm, No, I'm not telling you about my sex dreams, they don't matter.' I reply, maybe I can just leave, yeah; I'll just go back to my common room and do some homework, yeah.

'Hello, As your friends we have a right, to know exactly what naughty little things James Potter does in that mind of yours.' Alice says, jokingly.

'Yeah, plus we tell you about all the things we get up to.' Ais contributes.

Could this get any worse, 'Actual sex, actually anything remotely sexual, that actually happened is completely different to a dream. I dream about Brezhnev as well, do you want to know what happens in those?' I say sarcastically.

'No,' Alice says, but very quietly adds, 'Because I don't know who that is.' Well it's far enough she is a Pure-blood but I'll have to tell her when I get the time, though how I'm going to explain communism to her I have no idea, Maybe they have Marx in the library?

'Okay, away from the Soviets. James Potter?' Ais asks.

'They don't mean anything, so what's the point?'

'Actually they do.' Mary pipes up, not now Mary please, say they don't, lie, do anything but them these two that my dreams mean anything. 'Yeah, they do actually, loads of people have written about how are dreams mean things.' Oh god if she mentions Freud I will murder her with my shoe lace, if she mentions Freud she is dead!

'Really, Mary what sort of things?' Alice asked her, smirking

'Oh, lots of things, the smallest thing can change what a whole dream means.' She replied, okay maybe she isn't going to mention Freud, so I won't have to kill her, this is good.

'So what you are saying is that, to fully interrupt Lily's dreams we will have to know every single thing about them?' Ais asks smiling. They are loving this.

'Oh yes.' Mary tells them.

'Yippee!' Alice squeals

'Now, Lily, will you tell us everything?' Alice asks me like she is talking to a child. All I can do is nod my head, and beg the ground to swallow me up.

All three of them jump up in excitement, 'Oh goody.' Ais says happily. 'How about we start of on the easy stuff?' she asks. All I can do is nod.

Alice goes first, 'In the dreams,' she puts on a stereotypical psychiatrics' voice, 'Are you and James kissing each other?'

I nod, while looking at the floor and though I can't see them, I'm guessing they both turned to look at Mary.

'Well it all depends, an actual kiss or stops just short of one?' Mary asks.

Now I have to interact with them? Great. 'Both, started of not quite and then....' I trail of from speaking quietly.

'Well that is very significant.' Mary says.

'Ohh, really Mary-lamb? The order as well?' Ais questions, sounding like she is really enjoying this.

'Yes, very significant. An almost kiss shows that you are not sure what the person feels about you and are uncertain about how to achieve a relationship with the person.' Mary explains

'And an actual kiss?' Alice inquires.

'Well a box standard kiss symbolizes love, contentment and affection' Mary concluded.

'So we can say that when these dreams began are dear miss Lily didn't know how James felt – which is stupid – and she wanted a relationship with him, but over the course of a few weeks has come to feel affection for him and is no longer confused.' Ais imparted her wisdom on them. I really want to tell them that, this is really fucked up, but it would only prolong the ordeal. 'Continue, Alice'

'How about, during these dreams, has are fine hero removed your top and bra?

I nod, the sooner it's over, the sooner I can leave.

'Well, removing clothes symbolizes the need to reveal your true feelings but it could also mean you are in touch with your sexuality' Mary informed us.

'Oh, I like that one.' Ais says.

'But exposed breasts means you feel the need to be nourished and are concerned about becoming a women' Mary adds.

'Don't like that one.' Alice puts in.

'But it can also symbolise arousal and raw energy.'

'That's better, I like that one better.' Ais adds as Mary is still speaking.

'Stomach then means repressed emotions, but could also mean you're constipated,' the girls 'ewww' at this, 'but an exposed stomach symbolises vulnerability and a desire to express your primal instincts.'

'This is getting really good.' Alice exclaims.

'I've got one,' Ais tells us, Oh god, save me, save me, save me. 'During these dreams is James Potter performing the wonder that is oral sex?' she asks, swallow me up now, please, kill me.

'Ohh, Nice one Ais.' Alice informs her.

I nod quickly; this is just getting worse and worse.

'Well, the receiving and the giving,' Mary begins but Ais interrupts her.

'Lily, tell the truth, in the dream did you go down on James?' Ais asks me. All I can do is nod, while the girls squeal.

'Well, as I was saying the giving and reviving of oral sex.' She doesn't get to finish because Sirius Black has just entered the dorm room, causing Mary to stop. He is my savor.

'Ladies, Ais I was wondering…' Before any of us got the chance to find out what he was wondering. I leapt to my feet, ran up to him, kissed him and said 'Sirius, I love you!' and spirited out of the dorm, hearing the loud moans of the girls as I run out of the common room.

**A/N**

**'It's like going back to a country that you haven't been to in a while and still knowing the language, but it's not home.' I sort of took this from an interview Michael. J. Fox did for the Guardian.**

**And the whole Sex dream thing – actually happened to me, my mates wouldn't allow me to live it down**** (it has been 3 months)**

**(Leonid) Brezhnev was the General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union – The leader of the USSR from 64-82, (He was also not blessed in the looks department – but then no one who has ever ruled Russia (or the USSR) was very good looking, maybe it's a thing?)**

**(Sigmund) Freud – the Austrian Psychiatrist, who if you haven't at least heard of, I would be worried about where you have been (even if he did die in 1939)**

**All the dream analysis is done to the best of my ability, (taken from the internet and books) I'm not an expert and I certainly wasn't going to ask my dad to do it for me – that would be embarrassing.**

**When I started this chapter I didn't know where it was going, so I have no idea how I ended up analysing dreams.**


	10. There is no feeling, except the extremes

**A/N: New Chapter, Be nice, please R&R – yay double figures!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**Double Figures – I'm actually impressed with myself.**

**This chapter is just a bit of selfish indulgence on my part – sorry! **

**Once again the title isn't mine, could think one suitable so this one is a quote from 'The Mill on the Floss' by George Elliot – incidentally my mum's O-level English Lit book, and Elliot was a much nicer women than Mao (who obviously wasn't a women, but still)**

**Chapter 10**

**There is no feeling, except the extremes of fear and grief, that does not find relief in music.**

'Um Lily, you alright?' James asks me, peering down at me. I can see why he would be confused. I'm lying on my back in front of the fire in our common room, books surrounding me, hair all messed up and my hands gripping my head. I only moan in response to his question. 'Come on, what's up doc?' he plonks himself on the floor nest to my head.

'This, Bugs.' I reply flinging my hands around my and accidently hitting him in the stomach.

'I'm not eating a carrot' he says back rather breathlessly. I prop myself up on my elbow and look up at him.

'Sorry.' But he quickly brushes it off.

'What's the story?' He asks, leaning back slightly.

'Morning glory.' I reply, without thinking.

'Huh?'

'Don't worry.'

'So, come on, what's all this? He asks again, this time slipping down so he's lying next to me, leaning on his elbow.

'It's just that something's missing.' I tell him, actually I know what's missing I just don't want to tell him that.

'What?' He asks looking around the room, 'You have all your books and stuff.' He picks up one of the books, 'Gellert Grindelwald – the man and the magic.' He looks back at me shocked, 'Good?' I snatch the book out of his hands.

'It's just research.' It really is, since our meeting with Dumbledore, a month ago – god I can't believe its nearly November already - I was intrigued by it all, dark wizards and stuff, they're all wizards, I'm sure that means something?

'Thinking of getting an army together and terrorising Europe, Lils' He asks, smiling slightly. I give him a dirty look at this. 'So come on, what's missing?'

I roll back onto my back, 'Music.'

James stares at me and then, 'So put the WWN on.'

'I mean proper music.' I state simply.

He looks down at me then says very slowly, 'And pray tell what is, proper music?'

I look up at him, a smile playing on his face and his glasses falling slightly away from his hazel eyes. 'You want to know what proper music is?' I ask jokingly.

'Yes siry, I do.'

'Fine,' I look at him, this ought to be fun, 'The Clash, the Stones.' He interrupts me, 'I've heard of them' I give him a dirty look, 'No interruptions?' he asks sheepishly, I just ignore him and continue with my list, 'The Wings, Elvis Costello, Joni Mitchell, The Stranglers, James Taylor, The Sex Pistols, The Ramones, The Velvet Underground' They all come out in quick succession.

'That it Lily, anything else?' He asks me, smirking, obviously finding my little list hilarious, but I was enjoying this far too much.

'The state I'm in, if you gave me the Bay City Rollers I would be happy!'

He stared at me some more, he seems to be doing that a lot in the last few minutes, then when he opens his mouth, what comes out surprises me, 'So come on.'

'Sorry?' Because really where is he going with this?

'Go find some music, you can introduce me to that, very extensive list of yours.'

'Earth to Potter,' He actually flinches slightly at the sound of me calling him Potter, 'We're in Hogwarts, record players don't work here.' I turn my head to the side, and I get a close up look at his bicep – well that's those dreams suddenly getting a lot more graphic, though how they can much more graphic I don't know.

'Oh, yeah.' He said rolling back onto his back. We just lie there for a while, studying the ceiling – it is a very nice ceiling, we don't look at ceilings enough.

'Lily?' he asks me tentatively.

'Yeah,' I reply, turning towards him, he's looking straight at me, and our eyes meet. I'm not going to lie and say that it was just eye contact, the same box-standard eye contact that is good manners to hold while you're having a conversation. I'm not going to lie and give a fairy-tale story. I'm not going to lie and say once our eyes met the whole world fell away and it was only me and him. I'm not going to lie and say we both just fell into each others arms. I'm not going to lie and say that one minute we were looking at each other and the next we were kissing each other. I'm not going to lie and say any of that. But it was like, like I had been looking at him for 7 years and suddenly I was seeing him, and instead of feeling awkward about his gaze, I actually felt comforted by it, like a big fluffy duvet had just been wrapped around me and I didn't know why.

'What's the first record you owned?' he asked me, though it was obvious that he was going to ask me something important but chickened out at the last moment. I smiled at him.

'Bought or owned?'

'There's a difference?' He asks, still looking at me.

'First record I ever owned, my dad bought it for me,' Telling James this, I was 9 again, sitting on the stairs as my dad came home from work, he gave me a hug and presented me with an album, 'Joni Mitchell, Clouds. My mum thought I was to young to listen to her, but my dad just told her to lighten up.' I paused and glanced at James who was looking intently at me. 'I still have the album; it's one of my favorites.'

'And the first one you bought?'

'On my tenth birthday. My dad took me and my sister into town.' I paused thinking of the sound of the record shop, the first time I ever entered one and absolutely loving it. 'Simon and Garfunkel, Bridge over Troubled Water. I still love that song.' The words were swimming in my head and I could hear Garfunkel sing. My mum thought that I should have picked something like The Jackson five, like Petunia, but my dad just told her that I had inherited his taste in music.

'Not typical music for a 10 year old, Lils.' He tells me, pocking me in my side.

I swat him away, laughing, when did we start acting like this? 'When did I ever do anything typical, James? I say teasingly.

'Good point.'

'So how about you, first record?'

He doesn't say anything for a moment looking embarrassed, 'Ummm.'

'James…'

'Never bought one.' He finally admits.

What he's never bought a record, not a single piece of music, not a single or album, 'What!'

He smiles guiltily, 'I suppose records and stuff are muggle things, we had music around, but never bought music.'

'And that my friend is what's wrong with the Magical World.' I reply firmly because truly it is, a world without music, I can hardly last a term but a whole lifetime?

'The fact we don't have records is what is wrong with the magical world?' he asks me obviously not believing what he was hearing.

'Yep it is.'

He stares at me, smiles and turns back to look at the ceiling. We both just lie there, next to each other staring at the ceiling.

**A/N **

**A pointless little Chapter – I just wanted to write about them together, with no one else.**

**The whole 'Come on, what's up doc?' 'This, Bugs.' 'I'm not eating a carrot' comes from the fact that when Bugs Bunny says, 'What's up doc' he is usually seen eating a carrot.**

**Obviously Oasis didn't exist in the 70's, what's the story, Morning glory is a line from the film Bye Bye Birdie (1963) – also a Broadway musical, but it's still a great album.**

**Okay I admit it I do love 60's and 70's music – but in my defense my parents were in their teens and 20's and have all the originals on vinyl and then them all on CD as well – it was a great time for music. Obviously all the bands and people were around in the 70's and were all recording at the time – (I changed The Clash a bit they started in 1976, didn't releases anything until 1977, so their fan base would be quiet small – but they are so good, I just had to make her like them, which technically she could, but James wouldn't have heard of them, at least at this time)**** The Bay City Rollers aren't as bad as Lily says they are, they are a guilty pleasure though and their songs are really catchy. The Ramones didn't have a lot of commercial success around the time they were around obviously someone bought their records, but a lot of their recognising came after – especially for their more famous songs.**

**When it comes to her first record – I went for when she was around 9 so 1969, I don't know if this is young or old but it's around the age I was when I bough****t my first tape plus records would have been a treat in the 60s/70s. (I was like 5/6 – my sister took me shopping – I still have the tape) – It's an odd choice for a first album I probably should have picked the Beatles or something but they are really good records –if you get the chance listen to them both. Though if you've never heard Bridge over Troubled Water... I think you're all ready a lost cause**

*****


	11. It’s nothing personal love, I just don’t

**A/N: New Chapter, Be nice, please R&****R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**The title, I really like it – I did actually say this to a girl once (In Maths) – we don't like each other**

**Chapter 11**

**It's nothing personal love, I just don't like you**

'So I was thinking,' I can hear Sam Knox's voice from around the corner, I stop because, well it's Sam Knox thinking I just have to hear it. 'That I should ask James Potter out.' Her gaggle of friends all tell her she should, because she's just so perfect for him, yuck!

'You so should, Sam' that was Sherry Walsham, who fits her name very well; she would drive you to drink. 'Yeah, I bet he'll really love it after all he did the whole Lily scank thing. He just puts up with her because she's head or something.' EXCUSE ME! First of all Sherry, me a scank, huh darling have you looked at yourself lately, and I'm about as scanky as a Nun! Head or something it is Head girl Sherry! Puts up with me, I just spent an hour with the guy, talking about music, just lying on the floor and it had nothing to do with head business!

'Oh God, I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz.' I just walked into Sam making her tumble into her friends.

She turns and puts on a fake smile, 'That's fine Lily we're all clumsy sometimes.'

'Not you though, Sam, I doubt you would ever be so cack handed.' I gush; remember to wash mouth out with soap before bed Lily.

She smiles, 'well I wouldn't say that.' Oh yes you would.

'Oh I would, Sam. No one will ever want to come anywhere near me.' Lots and lots of soap.

'Well, I am very popular and of course everyone loves me.' She smiles back at me. I smile shyly back and begin to walk away. When I'm only a good few feet away, I held my wand and pointed it behind me, 'Furnunculus' Then almost instantaneously I loud piecing scream comes from behind me, I smirk and turn the corner before they can work out it was me, not that they ever would.

'Interesting Evans.' Sirius says, making me jump. He's leaning against the wall, looking at his figure nails.

'Merlin Sirius, you nearly gave me a heart attack.' He smiles and pushes himself off the wall, falling into step with me.

'Boils on Knox. Nice, not very inventive but very affective' He tells me.

'I don't know what you're talking about Sirius, maybe you should go to sick bay, you're inventing things.'

'Oh no Miss Lily, You purposely walked into our dear friend Miss Knox and then sent a curse at her. I don't invent things like that.' I stare up at him, realizing I can't exactly deny it, I shrug and look away. 'So the question is Miss Lily, why is the god-girl of Hogwarts would do such a thing?'

What am I meant to tell him, the minute she mentioned James I just snapped, and that she could have said any of the rest and I would have just walked passed but when she mentioned James I wanted to hit her. And that now I have a million thoughts just running through my head, mostly about why I felt like that, and so like the little coward I am I'm going to push it out of my head and forget all about it, 'She was annoying me, Black' I say sharply at him, I don't mean to snap at him its just that I want to forget about it and I can't do that if he's asking me questions.

'Woo, easy Evans, no need to bring out the surname, just asking.' Sirius put up his hands at this.

'Well don't.' I stalk off, Sirius mutters behind me, 'bloody PMS.' I'm about to turn round and say something, but I am so I can't exactly say anything.

I walked around for ages not going anywhere thoughts swimming around in my head.

1. I really should go back and apologise to Sirius, he didn't really do anything and I was just pissed off.

2. I really should go and take a photo of Miss Knox and keep it, then show it to my grandkids. No I can't that would be malicious – oh who am I kidding I want proof!

3. I should go and find Ais and ask how it went with Mr – great hair – Ravenclaw.

4. I really should work out what the hell is going on with me and James.

Because what ever it is, it's big and I can't ignore it. Except I can't say anything until I know exactly what it is. But it's November, so Christmas is nearly upon us, except it isn't going to be so fun this year. I pull out the letter I got a few weeks ago of my Mum, nope this is defiantly not going to be a good Christmas

_Lily dear _(You know it's going to be bad if a letter starts with Lily dear)

_Lily, you must not get angry at this _(if someone is saying this you obviously are)_ and it was your sister's dearest wish._

_You remember Vernon Dursley don't you, well you should your sister has been seeing him for quiet a while. Well you remember they are getting married – of course you do she got you to wear that dress, I did try to convince her not to Lily she just wants you to match the others._(That dress is proper gross – I wont blend in, you'll be able to find me a mile awa) _ Well the wedding is now booked for Christmas Eve. I know it wasn't the holiday you would have wanted, but Lily just remember it is her special day and be nice._

_Love_

_Mum_

Oh what a wonderful Christmas break this will be. Well at least I'll have some time away from James to get my head sorted. I think that's what I need.

**A/N **

**Yeah it's just Lily, it is kind of a filler chapter, sorry. Something will happen in the next one – promise (at least I think it will)**

**Yep sorry, couldn't be bothered and am constantly revising at the mo, (and had my hair cut really short).**

**This chapter was re-written about 3 times before I just gave up --- soooo sorry**


	12. I’m sure this is breaking some rule but

**A/N: Be nice, please R&R**

**A quick thank you to everyone who has been reading and all the reviewers... So thank you ******

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (****except my brand-new boots that cost a lot of money but are so lush) **

**Chapter 12**

**I'm ****sure this is breaking some rule but you know what? I don't care**

**Aka **

**Christmas Shopping has just become a whole new experience**

'Sorry, didn't quiet catch that.'

'Lily, come on we have to get going now if we are going to get there.' He yanked my hand again almost jumping up and down.

'I must be losing my mind because you just said we're leaving?'

'We are, come Lil we have to go now.' He pulled my hand again

'Go. This from the boy who thought no one should come to Hogsmead because it's dangerous.'

'Yes, yes, yes. Come on Lily!' Now he is properly jumping up and down

'Leave, Hogsmead, go somewhere else? Nope you have officially lost your mind and I don't go places with people of questionable sanity.' I cross my arms and scowl at him.

'Lily, come on I know I said that Hogsmead is dangerous but I'm a teenager and a Marauder, we're meant to be impulsive, something about chemicals!' I doubt he knows what chemicals are but he actually grasps my hand and yanks me behind one of the shops, 'Do you trust me?' I look at him and before I can inform him that no I do not trust him when he's acting like a crazy person, he's yanked me right into him, wrapped his arms around me, I just have a second to think how warm he feels even though it's December and how amazing his arms feel around me before I feel myself being squeezed and pulled.

'You can open your eyes now Lily.' I open them to find James smiling down at me still holding me close.

Once that horrible feeling as subsided, 'James what the hell! Where in Merlin's name are we?'

He just smiles down at me, 'Fear not dear Lily.' He takes one of my hands that were lying on his – very hard – chest and pulls me from the alley that we were in, 'Now aren't you happy?' because he just took me to Camden.

'James….' I look up at him, because this is big, really really big and nice and woooo

'Me and Sirius came here last summer and you mentioned not having music so I figured.' He looked down at me, smiling.

'Thank you.' I jump up and wrap my arms around his neck. His arms are around my waist because my feet are off the ground and he has to hold me up. I jump down and look at the happy bemused look on his face. 'Well come on.' I take his hand and run over to the entrance of the market.

Four hours later with James carrying my bags we walk into a record shop, I bite my lip and start sifting though the piles of albums and EP's. James is asking the assistant if he can leave the bags behind the desk and pick them up when he leaves, obviously he can because he walks over to me bag less, and asks 'So what do you do?'

Oh god he's never been to a record shop, 'You chose what ones you like the look of, you can go listen to them if you want,' I point to a series of booths behind me 'and if you like you buy.'

'Oh okay so I pick up one,' He picks up a record 'and go listen'

I nod, 'But not that' I put it back.

'Why not, it could have been great.' He looks sadly at the record on the shelve.

'Because I'm not spending my time listening to Kiss.' I shoo him away, 'Go look'

The next half an hour are taken up with me picking up records from everywhere and James showing me records that he picked because he liked the artwork. He picked up Bohemian Rhapsody because he thought their hair was cool. But he did pick up AC/DC which is always good. Once one of the booths is empty we both pile in and begin to listen. Over half of them, the first song hasn't even finished and James is saying its crap. Some of them though he actually liked and when we finally left the shop 2 hours later armed with 12 records, a record player for James and a flyer for some band called Motörhead (all of which he insisted on buying, even my stuff!)

We stumble along until we hit a pub with a bench outside and James walks back out a few minutes later with a beer and a ginger beer. 'I though you weren't meant to drink and apparate and the legal drinking age is 18'

He smirks at me, 'For muggles. It's only a half and plus I've never had a muggle beer before I wanted to try.'

He takes a sip, 'Nice?'

'No absolutely disgusting.' And then proceeds to drink more. 'So what records did you get in the end?'

'James you were in the shop you bought the bloody things, you don't know what you bought?' I say shocked. He shrugs, 'comes with being a Potter. Plus I know what ones I bought for me' God not knowing what things you bought comes from being a Potter, bloody hell. 'Umm, AC/DC T.N.T don't know why I didn't buy it when it first came out, Hejira – Joni Mitchell, Another Passenger – Carly Simon, The Creedence Clearwater Revival compilation, Joan Armatrading new album and Led Zeppelin's single Candy Store Rock. Thought about Eagles but that would have been 7 records and I thought that would seem too much.'

James smiles at me, 'You think.'

A while later we've moved to the centre of London. James of course was fascinated by the Tube and wanted to go again, He bought his dad some cufflinks in Fortnum and Mason, (where they gave me a very strange look and I though I looked good in my Led Zeppelin top, but yet James was dressed in about the same, minus the Zeppelin top and he was treated like royalty, hmm.) Gloves for his mother in Harrods (this boy really knows how to shop.) He then also bought a Father Christmas sing bauble in the Christmas department (and wow that was amazing).

'Umm, James' I asked as he handed the bauble to one of the assistance who scurried of with it.

'Yep?' he asked taking my hand; we've been walking around holding hands all day without even thinking, I'm thinking that it means something…

'Why the singing bauble?'

He laughs, 'Because my mum will hate it, Padfoot will fall in love with it and my Dad will think it's hilarious. Look, I'll buy this stuff and then we'll go and have some tea?

'James you can't be serious.'

He looks shocked at this, 'Umm yes perfectly serious, isn't that what you do when you shop go and have tea and cakes especially if you've missed lunch?'

'James. Camden I get, Record shop I get. Fortnum and Mason, last time I was in London me and my mum went to see the building, Harrods my dad wanted to see the food hall and then bought a sandwich declaring that his life was now fulfilled because he could say that he had eaten an Harrods sandwich.'

'So? Come on Lils I'll buy you a cake.' At this he taps my nose.

'James'

He continues to tap my nose, 'A big slice of cake with lots of icing.'

'Fine, but....'

'No buts Miss Lily.' He then walks over to the till where the assistances suddenly appear with all the things he has bought.

'You're not going to tell me where we're heading, are you?'

James just smiled down at me, 'I think we'll be taking the Knight Bus back.' Indicating to all the bags.

I smirk up at him, 'all of which you bought.'

'Here we are.' He stops and looks over the other side of the street.

'No.'

'Excuse me?' he looks at me puzzled

'You said tea. Nowhere in the sentence did you say tea at the Savoy.'

'Lily, I am buying you tea and cake here if I have to force feed you, now come on' He shouted already crossing the road.

I don't want to cross. He's already bought me all this stuff and it would be wrong, I'm not that person. But on the other hand the inside of the Savoy is meant to be amazing and its Tea, at the Savoy that's something to tell the grandkids you can hardly say that you could have but decided you shouldn't that would be really lame. 'James wait.' I shout as I scurry over the road.

The door man gives me a dirty look, how come it's never James getting the dirty look? As he opens the door. I just walk closer to James. James somehow knowing where to go crosses the lobby, walks though the door and waits by the sign that says 'Please wait to be seated.' A small lady with a scowl begins to waddle over to us – and I thought only penguins and pregnant women waddled. When she is a few feet away in the far corner of the room a man notices us, I'm guessing he's the maître d' and begins to walk over to us. He's in his mid 40's reclining hair line and in a stiff black and white uniform.

The women has reached us and in a snotty voice that obviously isn't her's, 'May I help you?'

James just smiles down on her. The maître d' even though he is a few feet away says, 'Monsieur Potter, this is a great surprise for it is not your birthday.' Oh god the maître d' is French, this story just gets better and better.

'No, but Lily here has never had tea, so.' He trails off of, oh god the French maître d' knows him, what the fuck!

'Non, surely not. A pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle…'

'Lily' I say timidly.

The maître d' laughs and says something in French while flicking though a book.

'James what did he just say?' I whisper in his ear

'He doesn't know Led Zeppelin is, thinks you are very pretty and likes the fact you didn't use your surname.'

'Isn't in unprofessional to speak about customers in French when they are in front of you?' I whisper back.

He laughs at this, 'probably but my mother tips him very well.'

'Monsieur Potter we are of course very busy but we have une petite table for you.' He turns around and beckons a young looking waiter, 'Take Monsieur Potter's bags' the waiter nods once and swiftly takes the bags out of our hands. 'Follow me, S'il vous plait.' We do and he seats us on a small round table against a wall and hands us two menus, which James ignores.

'Aren't you.' I point to the menus.

'Nope.' He leans back into the chair and studies the room. I on the other hand pick up a menu and begin to read the whole thing cover to cover, because well it's the Savoy menu. After I've finished I put it down, lean forward with my elbows on the table, I know terrible manners, open my mouth to speak but another waitress has stopped at the table.

'Mr Potter, sir, May I take your order?' obviously she had been briefed about dear old Mr Potter and is now operating on all cylinders.

'Yes. Tea for two.' While ordering he doesn't even look at me or ask if that is what I want, now for everything my mother spouted about being your own women and doing things for yourself, no one has ever ordered for me except my dad when I was 6 and it's actually kind of nice. 'A Chelsea bun for me and a large slice of cake.'

'Cake, sir?' The girl asks nervously.

'Yes a large slice of cake, with lots of icing, preferably Chocolate.'

The waitress gulps, 'yes sir. Will that be all?'

'Umm, and two bananas.'

'Bananas?'

'Please two, ripe.' The girl scurries off.

James finally turns and looks at me, 'Bananas?' I ask

'Every time I come here.' I raise my eyebrows at this. 'My mum every year takes me to London, we go shopping in Diagon Alley then we go to the muggle city she buys me a new shirt in Jermyn Street and then tea at the Savoy. Plus my dad wines and dines people here.'

'Who would your dad want to wine and dine, he doesn't work?'

'You have to have connections. Anyway back to bananas.'

I nod.

'Every time I come I ask for something stupid to see if they will give it to me and they haven't let me down so far.'

I pause for a moment, bite me lower lip, 'and the chocolate cake.'

'You like chocolate cake; I promised you a big slice of cake and a large slice of cake you shall receive.' I just smile and lean back in my chair. As our tea, James' Chelsea bun, my chocolate cake which looks lush and two yellow bananas are delivered to our table.

***

Did you ever have one of those days where you didn't want it to end? Not because it was anything special or amazing but because in its own imperfect way it was the most perfect amazing day. Its 6 o'clock and Lily Marie Evans should be sitting in the common room doing pointless things but telling herself it is of vital importance. She does not agree to one of James Potter's adventures and even if she ever did agree she does not spend the entire day on the said adventure and she certainly doesn't end it walking down the river eating ice cream (it's December for Merlin's sake). And she does not spend the whole day holding James' hand and having a great time. It doesn't work like that.

'Thanks' I said after a while; we had been walking in silence before.

'What for?'

'This, I've had a great time James and for all the stuff you didn't have to but thanks.'

He smiles at me and we continue to walk in silence, 'Lily?'

'Yes.'

He smiles, 'I had a great time too.'

'So we have both agreed that we both have had a wonderful spiffing time.' I say laughing because actually it is funny; we have just spent a day together and had a good time. If you would have told me that 2,3,4,5 or 6 years ago I would have put you in the hospital bay for a week.

'Spiffing?' He ponders

'A wonderful spiffing day.' I say back, laughing.

James just smiles at me as we continue walking down the river. If I was Mary I would be thinking how romantic it all is – which it isn't, If I was Alice I would be anaylising every thing he did and If I was Ais I would be _over_ anaylising everything he did. But I'm not so I can walk down the streets of London, eating ice cream with James Potter and not analysis it, I can push it to the back of my mind and just enjoy today for what it was which is …… Oh shit! I don't know what today is! Where the hell are Alice and Ais when you need them, was it just James being nice? Was it a date? But if it was is it possible not to realise that it was? Was it like some friend thing? Because and here's the rub, I don't know what I wanted today to be.

'We should get going' James says about to chuck away his cone.

'Woo, woo what are you doing.' I say pointing towards the cone that is about to go in the bin.

'What this.' I nod, 'You want it?' He asks smiling.

'Yes please!' I say grabbing it from his hand.

'You know Lily; you are truly the oddest girl I have ever met.' He says while sticking his wand out and flinging one arm over my shoulder and pulling me close, I just smile happily enjoying my second ice cream cone. With a big whoosh, the Knight bus appears on the street in front of us. The door opens, 'Welcome to the Knight Bus, I'll be your driver tonight Ernie… Oh hello Mister Potter, shouldn't you be at school?' The driver asked.

'Yep, you're taking us Ern.' James replies pulling me and all the bags onto the bus.

'Right oh, two to Hogsmead then. You know the prices.' The door shuts as James dumps all the bags onto one of the beds and then sits with his legs stretched out on another. 'And who might this be?'

'Lily Evans,' I tell him as I sit next to James

Ernie looks at me though the mirror, 'Surely not the Evans that you and Black always talk about when you're d...' James coughs loudly at this and I raise my eyebrows at him while he fauns innocence. The bus takes a sudden leap forwards and begins to drive. I'm starting to get tired; the motion from buses and cars always makes me sleepily, without really thinking about it (I can get the girls to analyse it later) I slide slightly down the bed, roll over and lay my head on James' chest. I can feel him tense slightly at first but after that first second he relaxes and as I feel myself fall asleep, his arm curls around me.

A/N

Hehe longest chapter so far - first exam on the 14th oh god I am going to die!!

Incidentally my friend was in Camden just after the fire and one of the street signs was being renewed and her uncle took it and gave it to her – it's now above her bed in her room

In case you haven't noticed I have a thing about music and record shops (I spend far too much of my time in the shop that claims to be the oldest record shop in the world)

Sorry I know its sacrilege but I really can't stand Queen

Motörhead I have no idea if they had flyers in Camden at the time but the dates fitted and they're all right so…

My dad actually did that about a sandwich in Harrods – the till lady gave him a funny look

Just to say I have no idea what the inside of the Savoy looks like, though the front and the door man are both very impressive.

I wanted to put more French in but I only ever did German in school... so only pigeon French - sorry

Chelsea Buns are lush by the way if you've never eaten one you are missing out

I would also like to say... That yes it is possible not to realize... I unfortunately made that mistake... it wasn't pretty

I kind of like the ending, I think that is a first.

On another subject I have just realized that this story doesn't just tell you everything more like snippets – ha I kind of like it.

*


	13. You Scumbag, you maggot, you cheap lousy

**A/N: Be nice, please R&R**

**Whoop Chapter 13... Unlucky for some... not that I believe in luck but still never open an umbrella indoors or put new shoes on a table**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (except the sort of Flu I now have... all my friends are being really mean about it and are saying that I'm going to turn into a pig)**

**Obviously the title isn't mine... I am neither a rampaging alcoholic nor an English lady killed by a speed boat in Mexico. **

**Chapter 13**

**You scumbag, you maggot, You cheap lousy faggot, Happy Christmas your arse, I pray God its our last**

'Lils, come in here a moment.' My dad shouts at me from the living room. I put down the rolling pin and brush my hands on my apron as I walk into the living room. Its Christmas Eve eve, or the day before I have to dress like whale who has allowed a 5 year old to go crazy with the paints all over me.

'Yep Dad.' I lean against the door frame. My dad is sitting on the sofa while my sister is leaning over the coffee table flicking though pieces of paper.

'A cup of tea.'

I smile at that; tea can solve everything as far as my dad's concerned.

'There isn't time for tea!' Petunia screeches throwing papers all around. She has been like this since I got here a week ago.

'I'll put the kettle on.' I smile and walk back into the kitchen. Filling up the kettle, I get back to rolling out the mixture. I can still hear Petunia screaming about something or nothing.

***

'Vernon!' Petunia's screams filled the house.

'That would be Dursley, then' Dad just continues to read the paper.

'Dad, Vernon's here.' Petunia walks in with Vernon's arm around her (far to skinny) waist.

'Merry Christmas Mr Evans' Vernon booms. My dad just grunts at that. He hates being called Mr Evans.

'Not Christmas yet.' I say sarcastically taking the milk out of the fridge.

'It's Christmas time Lily, It's a common greeting to celebrate the birth of Christ.' Petunia barks at me. Vernon smirks as he sits down. I just raise my eyebrows at her.

'Actually Jesus wasn't born on December 25th, his birthday is unknown but is in fact celebrated on that day because a pagan feast already took place.' I smirk back at her, while dad laughs quietly behind the paper. She just glares and goes and sits next to Vernon.

'So Dursley looking forward to the wedding?' my dad asks while drinking his tea.

Vernon stares at Petunia and takes his hand of her knee where it's been resting the entire time. 'I can't wait to make this wonderful woman my wife, Mr Evans. I've been dreaming of this day for so long.' If that's what your dreams are about Vernon you really should invest in some better ones unless it's about your wedding night... But ewww that's disgusting... plus I'm not sure that will be possible. Can walrus' and stick insects have sex? Shall ask Remus when I get back. 'I can't wait to walk into a room and be Vernon Dursley and wife' I'm sure that's sexist. 'I will be a lucky man indeed when I get to call her my wife tomorrow.'

'Huh.' Dad says quietly, the other thing my dad can't stand, people being schmaltzy.

***

'You wouldn't do anything freak like, will you.' Petunia bites at me as we sit around the kitchen table at night.

'No, I won't do anything freak like.' I reply bitingly back.

We're silent for a time both absorbed in our own thoughts until I ask quietly, 'you're happy right Pet?'

She looks up at me and for a second we are 11 again sharing our secrets with each other. It would be great if we were I could tell her all about James and she could tell me what she thought, that is what big sisters are for. And then it's gone and we're back to where we've been for the last few years. She looks coldly at me, 'Of course, I love Vernon.' She stomps away to bed. Except I didn't ask if she did.

***

I look disgusting. Seriously whoever designed this dress should be hung, drawn and quartered. James asked if he could get a photo before I left but no, that is not happening now. I look repulsive. It looks so foul on me. It's a multicoloured potato sack! It has no shape and looks like a 4 year old went mad with the paint. Its floor length so thankfully it covers the shoes. She wanted all the bridesmaids to wear their hair loose, so that makes it look worse, I'm sure she did it on purpose.

'Lily come on.' My mum calls up to me, I take one last grumbling look at myself in the mirror and go downstairs.

'Oh, lily, good I was wondering....' she trailed off and just stared at me, 'Ummm you look....'

'Yeah, I know.' I reply while making a face.

'Now Lily, this is your sister's big day, just grin and bear it.'

'What and think of England?' I smirk because hay, that is funny

'Lily, The things you say.' She shakes her head and shoos me off, 'Now go and wish your sister congratulations it's her wedding day.'

I move towards the door and then turn around, 'Mum you wish the groom congratulations and the Bride best wishes,' under my breath I add, 'and she'll need it.'

Mum though obviously hears me and scowls, 'Go!'

I salute her as I leave.

***

On the way to church in the car while the other 3 are fussing over their make up and wondering if they look alright – they doesn't. The thought occurred to me, why is she getting married in church? Okay we're both christened but that is nothing, none of us go to church anymore last time I think we went was for Nan's funeral and that was years ago. From what Mum said in her letters, Petunia and Vernon have been going every Sunday since they decided to get married in Our Lady's. But isn't that cheating? Shouldn't she be a church member and believe it all to get married in church, not just go so she can get the pretty pictures and say she got married in church. Surely something about that is wrong?

'We're here' the driver tells us. The other 3 – all of which are Pet's friends from school and still don't like me – and me clamper out of the car onto the street. Bloody hell it's freezing. Who gets married in winter then doesn't give the wedding party cardies and even a scarf? I'm freezing my tits off here. Is that possible? I mean can you literally get so cold your tits fall off? I mean your fingers and toes can so why not? Another thing to ask Remus when I see him. The other 3 run over to Petunia, straightening her dress and veil. We all walk up into the church and the stocky man nods at us as we straighten ourselves up, he pulls the door open as we step out into the church.

**A/N**

**Christmas part 2….. no James, boooooo**

**IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!! Well not really… that would require exams to be over and unfortunately they are not! Boohoo**

**Tea really can solve anything… well in my family at least**

**Amazingly I don't like this chapter – I think that, this is a running theme.**

**The month thing is correct – plus the dates for the years are wrong as well**

**I have no idea if you can marry in church on Christmas eve, me and church don't exactly get along…. Can someone tell me please???**


	14. But as long as you love me so, Let It

**A/N: Be nice, please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (Except the fact that fact that 5 of my exams are over. 5 down 16 to go)**

**Obviously the title isn't mine... I wasn't around in 1945.**

**2****nd**** Christmas chapter and both on the same day, wow – they do kind of go together and I wanted them out of the way.**

**Chapter 14**

**But as long as you love me so,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!**

Now don't get me wrong I like Christmas as much as the next person. I'm not Scrooge but I'm hardly Father Christmas. This is my first Christmas ever without Petunia and actually that's fine. I can open my presents without her scornful remarks, I don't have to get into an argument with her and it means I can more roasties.

In my house there is an order to what we do. Years ago when my Nan was still alive we would go to midnight mass (which actually was never at midnight... I'm sure that, that is false advertising) Then come home eat fish and chips, carry on making food then end up going to bed at about 2.00. When we were children Pet and I would rush down the stairs and open our presents first thing while we were all still in are pyjamas. But as we got older, we would go downstairs after having a shower, eat breakfast and continue with making the food, then open our presents around 11. Now we don't even do that. Especially as Pet is currently in Cornwall on her honeymoon (who goes to Cornwall in December anyway?)

I think it's the smell. The smell of Christmas morning, which makes me a basically happy person on this fine day when it's raining outside. So here I am having just finished my coco pops (It's a Christmas tradition) with an apron on still making food for Christmas. The food has got lesser and lesser as time has gone by and now it's just us three. The kettle whistles as my mum comes down the stairs.

'Merry Christmas, Lily.' She says kissing me.

'You to mum.'

'Is that the cabbage?'

'Yeah, just finished.' I say washing my hands, 'So what you get me?'

'Lily.' She says back laughing, 'something good, think you'll like it.'

I laugh back, 'can you put the record back to beginning please, mum' I ask as she picks up two teas for her and dad. She nods and walks up the stairs as the record starts again.

The best thing about Christmas? The music.

***

'This one's yours Lils' My dad hands me the last present under the tree. It's two presents wrapped in snowman wrapping paper and tied together with a red bow. I separate them both and open the square flat one first. Ripping off the paper, (I've never been much good at doing it carefully) I look down and see 'Hotel California' the Eagles album that I decided not to get when I was in London with James. I look up at my parents who obviously have no idea who gave it to me. Except I've got a good idea and it's a really good present, the correct present to give someone with whom you are friends with. I put it in the little pile of my presents and go for the smaller present with a small card stuck on top of it. Inside the small Christmas penguin card is: _Don't complain Lils just enjoy it. James._ I smile at this, but if he's telling me not to complain that must mean the second part is worth complaining about. The wrapping paper is torn off revealing a small leather covered box. I bit my lower lip as I ease the lid off. My eyes expand slightly at the sight.

'What is it Lily?' My mum asks as I just continue to stare at what James bought me. I pick one up and hold it up looking at it. Because he's right of course this is something to complain about but they are lush and he obviously thought about it because they are actually the first earrings I've ever owned that weren't just plain and actually looked like they were made especially for me... No he didn't…no of course not Lily you're just letting your imagination run away with you.

'Who they from, Lil?' My dad asks.

I smile and start to take out my studs, 'James.' Mam's eyebrows go up at this, 'and the record?'

'Yep' The other stud is taken out.

'Well, that is a lovely present to give someone. I hope you got him something equally nice Lily dear.' Mam says.

I laugh slightly at this as I put the earrings in, 'Yes mam, a poster of a Lichtenstein and a book' though there is no way she is finding out what book. I go to look in the mirror and see how the earrings look and they look good. They're really simple just a twirly piece of silver that is about medium length (level with the circle scar on my check from when I had chicken pox) and then a perfect teardrop pearl hanging on the end.

'They are lovely Lily.'

'Yeah they are aren't they.' I say smiling.

***

Lounging after dinner on the sofa as my dad tries to find something on TV that is watchable, (he refuses to watch the Queen's speech). An owl flies into the window, my dad screams. Getting up to open the window, the owl flies though it and drops a letter in my hand.

_Lils,_ _Thanks for the presents. The poster is good. Haven't looked at the book yet, but it looks... interesting. Sirius liked his two, though I think my dad is going to pull him into the study to have 'a chat'_

_See you back at school, though my parents always throw a new years party and if your not doing anything?_

_James_

I smiled at this. I'm glad Sirius liked his books; hopefully it will give him some pointers.

'Um, Lily.' My dad whimpers. I turn around of find James' owl sat on my dad's head, pecking at his hair.

'Yes, dad.' My god, where is my camera?

'Could you, be a doll and…' He points to the bird on his head and doesn't move.

'Ezio.' He looks up and flies off my dad's head and lands on my shoulder. 'Dad is there a pen around?'

He is still frozen; I wonder if he's in shock – what do you do to people who are in shock? Damn I know this. I spot a pen on the table and write a quick reply under James' note. Hand it to Ezi and watch him fly away.

'Hey dad,' I ask cautiously, 'I'm going to watch a film okay?'

He doesn't reply – I think he is still in shock

* * *

Ezio flies through the window as all the people of the town are giving George the money and I'm crying.

'Lily, the bird is….' My dad who has un-shocked himself says (is that even a word? Shall look up in a dictionary) as he is pointing to Ezio who is sat on the table.

'Hey Ezi,' I scratch the top of his head and read over James' reply.

'Anything interesting, Lil' my mum asks.

'Huh' She points to the letter in my hand.

'Oh yeah, New years party at James' I say still smiling at the letter.

'His parents are allowing a 17 year old boy to throw a party in their house.' My dad says astonished. I stop myself before I explain, very sarcastically that

A) It's the 70's

B) From what Sirius has said James' parents are actually pretty cool

C) You would probably die of a heart attack if I told you what went on in the Marauders' parties in Hogwarts.

Instead I say, 'It's their party dad, it's the party that most people want to be invited to.' I don't mention about James' Sub-party.

'Oh well, that's nice. Are you going?' My mum asks

'Umm, yep. Plus I've got that black dress I bought ages ago and haven't got to wear.' I say writing something under James' note.

'No.' Dad says sharply. Woo, he never says no, me I'm the golden child, they don't say no.

'Umm, pardon' that's it Lily act polite.

'I said, no.' he repeats

'Tom, I think that's a little harsh. It's her friend's party and she is seventeen.'

Yeah go Mam! Take that Dad!

'What?' He seems puzzled, 'Oh no, you can go to the party Lils, knock yourself out.' I sigh in relief, 'Just you can't wear that dress.'

'WHAT!!'

'Lily,' My mum chastises

'It's not suitable, Lils.' Dad explains. Says the man who gave me the money?

'Dad it's a black dress, what part of that isn't suitable?' Really since when is a black dress not suitable for a party? Well probably before Chanel invented the whole idea but still.

'It's too tight.' It fits like a glove – the perfect fit

'It's too short.' It ends just above my knee

'It's too low cut.' Oh please – yes it shows _some_ cleavage but what am I a nun?

'The straps are too thin' Really dad that's the best you got

'Your will get cold' I'll put a shrug over it

'You won't be able to carry anything.' I'll bring a bag

'People may, umm, find that, you, umm, wrong impression, umm, unwanted.'

'Dad, I can look after myself. If I can deal with living with teenage boys I think I can manage in a party where the majority of the guests can use magic legally.' He just looks at me, and then turns around with a grunt.

I hand the note to Ezio, who flies out of the window.

Smiling to myself I settle back into the settee.

***

'Lily can we talk.' My mum closes the kitchen door behind her. I pause slightly and continue to make my cold turkey sandwich with cranberry sauce and stuffing.

'Shoot.' I can hear her pull up a chair and sit down as I reach for a plate. I turn around and jump up so I'm sitting on the work surface.

'Lily,' she paused battling with what she was going to say, 'I realise that with you away at school we don't get the chance to talk as much as I would have liked but I wanted you to know that I'm here if you want to talk about anything.'

I take a bite out the sandwich, ummm lush. I wonder what she's talking about. Oh she's not talking about sex is she? because she does realise that she informed me about all that a long time ago. 'Umm okay.'

'Seriously anything at all.'

I stare at her for a moment, 'Is there something you want to ask me mam?'

She looks at me for a minute, took a deep breath and said, 'you and James Potter.' Oh. Yep that isn't happening. I won't even talk about me and James to him. I'm not about to talk about it to my mam. I can't even talk to the girls about it.

'What about us?'

'Lily.' I just look at her, 'Lily I wasn't born yesterday, now if you don't want to talk about it with me that's fine, but please tell me you two are being safe.' Oh wait she thinks we're having sex. No, only in my dreams. Oh no not like that, not in my dream, not in my dreams.

'Mum, we're not sleeping together. It's nothing like that at all actually'

She looks puzzled at that, 'Oh I just though, because of the presents...'

'Great you think I'm his kept women or something receiving gifts in exchange for services rendered.' she scowled at me, 'I got him a present as well mam, remember.'

'You know I didn't mean it like that Lily, stop being so melodramatic. Yes I realise you bought him a present, you two are friends which is a lot better from you being at his throat all the time. It was correct to buy him a present with you two being heads and spending time together'

I haven't told her about the whole sharing a dorm with him, there are something's your mother is just better off not knowing.

_'_But Lily, if there is something you want to talk about, I'm here.'

I smile, 'yep I know mum. Thanks but its fine.'

'If you think so. But Lily just remember that you can't be friends with someone who once professed to love you.'

That bugged me; James and I are fine, we've put the past behind us and all that, 'Why would that be?'

She gets up, 'because you can't be friends with the person you're in love with.'

'Mam, he use to be in love, when we were in 5th year, the gap between 15 and 17 may only be 2 years but there is a big difference.'

'Lily, now you know James and you know your relationship with him but and I could be wrong. I thought Petunia and Vernon would only last a month,' she added, 'but you don't send gorgeous pearl earrings to one of your friends.' I opened my mouth to speak but she stopped me, 'and you're face doesn't light up just because you get a thank you card from that friend.' She patted my shoulder, kissed my forehead and left me staring into space sitting on the work surface.

**A/N **

**We actually exchange things at Christmas for extra roasties.**

** Fish and chips on Christmas Eve taste even better for some unknown reason.**

** I also have a thing about pop art.**

** If you don't get the film reference then you deserve never to watch any film ever again!!**

** After re-reading it I realised that it keeps changing from mum to mam.**

** Sorry. I couldn't be bothered to change it.**

** 2nd longest – not bad Still no James!! – Next chapter I promise **

** I know – 2 chapters in 1 day! But I wanted to get the Christmas ones out of the way and they are sort of a continuation of each other**

*


	15. Come on, Barbie, Lets go party, ah ah ah

**A/N: Be nice, please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (except the things I do)**

**Obviously I am not Aqua! And therefore do not own the Barbie song! Unfortunately!**

**Chapter 15**

**Come on, Barbie, Lets go party, ah ah ah yeah**

'Hello Mr Evans' Sirius' chipper voice floated upstairs to me. Great my dad meeting Sirius for the first time, without me there! Yikes!

'Umm yes? And you, the boy who just appeared in my fireplace, are who? Oh god he didn't. Why, why, why. James said he would send one of them to pick me up because I have no clue where I'm going and he has to be there at the beginning to play good son. But I thought they would apparate or fly here or something not connect my fireplace to the Floo Network!

'Sirius Black, sir. A pleasure to meet you.'

'Yes well lovely and you are here to?'

'Collect Evans.'

'Evans?' Don't confuse the poor man Sirius, please.

'Umm yeah, this is where Lily lives right? I haven't got the wrong house?' there's a pause as I do up my shoes. 'Oh Merlin, I have, I told Moony he should have come instead – okay man with slipper in hand, this is all a dream, a big odd dream and....'

'Hi Sirius.' Sirius turns to me with a sigh of relief, 'Well there we go Mr Evans wasn't that fun' he stops and turns back to me. He looks me up and down very slowly as his eyes get bigger. 'Wow, Evans.'

I smile, 'Like Sirius' I twirl around letting the dress flare out.

'You look…' my dad clears his throat and Sirius turns to look at him, 'Yeah we should get going, here some powder.' He opened up a small tin with some floo powder in it.

'Okay, bye dad.' I kiss his cheek and step into the fireplace.

'Lily,' he seemed to be struggling with his words, 'when do you think you'll be back?'

'Late, it's a new year's party dad. If it's really late I'll just crash there.' What wait, I'll crash there? Where did that come from? My dad opened his mouth to say something but I threw the powder down and disappeared.

* * *

'Here we go miss.' A small house elf says as she helped me out of the hearth. These people have house elves...Woooo

'Thank you.' She turns bright red and brushed me down then scurried away.

'So Evans, ready to bogey.' Sirius was standing by the door with his arm out. I take his arm and he guides me out of the room. After a few moments he lets out a low, long whistle,

'Sirius?' He looks me up and down, 'Nothing, but woo Evans, If I wasn't Prongs' friend.'

I let the whole James' friend thing go and look up at him, 'Lily.'

'No me S-I-R-I-U-S you L-I-L-Y.' he says pointing at us.

'Yep I am aware of that. No, you called me Evans, my name is Lily.' He'll like that.

'Really, yay, I get to call you Lily!' He says in a excited voice then realizing what he sounds like a little girl getting a new Barbie, he says in a very low voice, 'Yeah, umm that'll be cool.'

* * *

'You came.' James tells me, as he hugs me.

'You sent Sirius to my house.' I tell him as he passes me a drink.

He turns and looks at Sirius, 'What did you do?'

Sirius just looks at him sadly, pats his shoulder and says, 'Right see you too in the house later.' Then walks off.

James begins leading me into the large room where everyone seems to be.

'The house?' I ask puzzled, I thought this was the house.

'It's one of the other buildings; we've always called it the house.' He pauses and looks down at me, 'Why don't you wear that more?'

I laugh, 'Because it would be odd to walk round school in a tight black dress.' I answer, taking a sip of the drink in my hand. 'Muggle?' I ask holding up the drink.

He nods, 'Mum has a thing for Manhattans.' He tells me, 'And I wouldn't complain' he indicates to my dress.

I laugh that off – don't think about the fact you think he is flirting with you, oh god where is Ais and Mary when you need them? 'Ais said sorry, for not coming.'

'Oh yeah, she said something about a Hog.' He tells me.

'Hogmanay.' I tell him

He points and says, 'Yeah that's the one. And Mary said something about a – ummm I don't know. Well she couldn't come anyway.'

I know why she couldn't come, 'Alice?'

'Around with Frank.'

I nod; they are never far from each other.

'Here.' He says, 'My parents.' He pulls me up to a group of people. The two that he indicates are his parents turn to us.

'James, darling and this must be the infamous Miss Evans.' His mother says, she looks slightly like him, the same eyes but with graying red hair. She leans down and kisses my cheek.

'Nice to meet you.' I look at his dad, who is the splitting image of James just in his late 60's (I'm guessing – I don't want to offend the man) but with blue eyes.

'Pleasure, Miss Evans.' He shakes my hand. 'Allow me to introduce Alastor Moody' he nods towards the man standing opposite him.

'Nice to meet you Mr Moody.' I say and shake his hand.

He looks me up and down in a disconcerting manner then says in a gruff voice, 'I can see why, Albus.' He turns and looks at Professor Dumbledore

'Hello, sir.' I say, slightly pleased that I don't have to look directly at Mr Moody anymore.

He smiles down at me, 'Good Evening, Lily. You look very nice.' I smile, because even though he's a teacher and all, it's like being told you look nice by your gramps.

'Okay,' James says, placing a hand on my waist, 'we might see you later, mum, dad.' He turns to Mr Moody and shakes his hand, 'Moody,' he looks at Dumbledore, 'Sir' Then steers me away. 'Alastor Moody, best auror in the business.' He tells me as he maneuvers me through the crowd of people, occasionally acknowledging some.

'I can see why.' I inform him.

'Why?'

'He's scary.'

He just laughs, and guides me into a group of 20-somethings.

* * *

'You have out buildings.'

'So?'

He says, pouring us a drink and handing one to me.

'Out buildings, as in buildings that are not connected to your house.'

'I do understand the concept of out buildings. What? Are you complaining?' He smirks

'Me, no. Hey Remus, I was wondering.' I ask as me and James make our way to the settee that he was sitting on with Sirius (who is snogging a girl on his lap) He mumbled something as his mouth is stuffed with crisps 'Can walruses and stick insects have sex?' They all look at me. Including Sirius who pulls away from Blondie Remus swallows loudly,

'What?'

'Is it possible for walruses and stick insects to participate in sexual intercourse with each other?' memo to self: stop spending so much time with Ais.

'Don't think so.' He says after he gets over the initial shock, 'no they defiantly can't. Walruses are mammals'

'Plus wouldn't the stick insect get squashed.' James added.

Remus gives him a dirty look, 'Stick insects lay eggs I think.'

I nod.

After a while, when I've returned with fresh drinks, I remember the second question I was going to ask Remus, 'Hey Remus.'

He turns to me, 'not another sex question please.' The two girls standing in the circle both looked at me.

'You ask him about sex aren't you like 17?' the straight haired one says.

I smirk, 'Yeah, but Remus is like a walking _'The Joy of Sex'_' I say

The girl with curly brown hair eyes goes large and she moves slightly closer to Remus and places her hand on his arm. He looks down at her then to me, 'Yeah?'

'Is it possible for your tits to fall off?' I ask, they all stare at me.

Remus probably trying to thank me for the girl currently holding onto him, humors me, 'Like with frostbite?'

'Yeah, like with frostbite.' How did I get into the situation where I could talk about this with the marauders, again?

'Don't think so. Frostbite usually affects areas of the body with a large surface area.'

'Which boobs have,' Sirius adds

'Depending on size.' James says back

'And areas that are far away from the heart.' Remus finishes.

'So, no then.'

'Yeah, plus you get frostbite on areas exposed to the cold, you're not about to walk around the arctic topless are you,' he tells me

'Yeah, good point.'

'You want to dance?' the girl hanging on to Remus' arm asks him.

'umm, okay then.' He hands his drink to James and pulls the girl to the area where everyone is dancing. He turns around though and mouths to me, 'Thank you'

'The Joy of Sex?' Sirius asks

'Yeah, I'll get it for you some time, Sirius.'

'What? No. I am never receiving a book of you again.'

I laugh, 'why not?'

'Because I love to be pulled into James' dad's study and ask if there is anything I want to tell him, and that I know they love me like a son and will always be there for me.' He tells me sarcastically.

'Well it's always good to know you are loved.' He scowls at me

* * *

'Lily Evans.' A voice says behind me, I turn around

'Luke….' I've forgotten his name. But I do know he's a 7th year Hufflepuff prefect.

'Miller.' Yeah that's right; he has a sister in 4th year as well. 'So what you doing out here?' he asks leaning against the fence, as he pushes his blonde hair away from his eyes.

'Need some fresh air. I'm sure someone just lit something that isn't legal.'

'Ahh, the illegal substances.'

'It's a new year's tradition.'

'Yes it is. Enjoying the party?'

'It's been interesting. How come you're….'

'Here?' I nod, 'Dad works for the ministry.'

10

'Nearly new year. Any resolutions?' He asks

9

'A few.' I smile

8

'A lady of mystery, I'm intrigued.' He laughs and steps slightly closer.

7

'Well, it's always good to have an air of mystery.' I reply, as I see James trying to get away from the group who are talking to him – trainee aurors I think he said.

6

'How about you?' I ask, still keeping an eye on James

5

'Well, a few,' He says

4

'Good ones?' I ask, still watching James trying to walk away from the circle.

3

'Good ones.' He replies looking down at me.

2

'That's great.' I reply, keeping one eye on him and the other on James.

1

'Happy new Year Lily.'

'Happy new year.'

He leans down and gently presses his lips to mine then pulls back 'Another tradition' then walks off. Well that was interesting. I'm so stunned by what just happened. I don't even notice a slightly tipsy Alice coming up to me and kissing my cheek.

'Happy new year, Lils.'

'You to Al, Frank.' I say leaning up and kissing Frank on the cheek. 'So where you to been?' I ask, while they both go slightly red. 'Making use of the very extensive buildings the Potter's happen to have in their grounds by any chance?'

'How d'you know?' Alice asks.

'Your hair is all skew-whiff' I tell her as her hands fly up to her hair,

'Here.' I take out my wand and fix her hair.

'Good, come on Auld Lang Syne.' She grabs both our hands and pulls us into the building

**A/N**

**And I haven't got anything to say….That's a first!**

**Hope you liked**

**Please review**

**Ken**

**XD**


	16. And that my dear is why one should not d

**A/N: Be nice and please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (except the things I do)**

**Chapter 16**

**And that my dear is why one should not drink**

Oh god! My head! I knew I should have eaten something – never drink on an empty stomach, even if it isn't that much. Hold on, where am I? looking around I can see Alice and Frank lying over each other, Sirius and Remus squashed together, with – wait, with their arms around each other! Why do I never have my camera with me? Peter slumped against the wall. James appears to be fast asleep next to me. I push myself up, trying to forget about the splitting headache and that sick feeling rising up my body.

I look around the room, remembering that we made our way back into the main house late – actually early and crashed in James' room. Steadying myself on dresser, I stumble over to the door on the opposite side of the room, opening it slightly, I see a bathroom.

Peering at myself in the mirror, I stick my head under the tap and drink so water. Peeling of my clothes, I turn the shower on and step in.

After a long shower, I wrap the towel around me and poke my head around the door, and see everyone still sleeping. Realising I can't exactly put on the dress I wore last night. I rummage in the drawers and pull out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Making my way back to the bathroom, I notice someone's wand on the floor and pick it up. Drying myself off. I pick up the wand, which feels awkward and heavy in my hand, and freshen up my knickers and bra from last night. I shrink James' clothes to fit me and put them on. Towel drying my hair, I run a comb through it, magic up a hair bobble. Fold my clothes up. And make my way downstairs.

For someone, who grew up in a box standard terraced house, it's like waking up in Buckingham palace – with the exception of the Queen, the Duke of Edinburgh and the corgis walking around. I obviously have no idea where I'm going. But I'm going to go for following the stairs, I might end up somewhere useful.

Coming to the ground floor, I decide to turn left. And walk straight into a very tall man, sort of like Herman Munster, only without the bolts.

'May I help you, miss.' Now he sounds like Lurch (why am I comparing the man to Frankenstein's monster? He's probably very nice.)

'Umm, I was wondering where the kitchen is?' I ask

'Breakfast, is served in the dinning room, miss. If you would follow me.' He turns around and walks away. I scurry after him. I'm getting escorted to breakfast! Hmmm I feel all posh. He opens the door for me, nods then walks away.

'Ohh, morning Lily.' Mrs Potter says, as I nervously walk in. 'I may call you Lily?'

I nod in response.

'Would you like some Tea?' she asks me, as I pull up a chair and sit down.

'Yes please,' As soon as the words are out of my mouth, a small women in a black smock and white apron with her hair pilled on top of her head, hurries over and pours some tea into my cup.

'Milk, miss.' She asks. I nod and she adds some milk. I decide not to tell her that when having tea out of a pot and pouring it into cups; you should always add the milk first – I think that would be rude, and can you even talk to servants? I don't know, I should read Mrs Beeton guide to Household management or one of the Debrett's books.

'Did, you have a nice night?' Mrs Potter asks me, as I'm buttering my toast.

'It was really good, thanks.' I reply, yeah because this isn't awkward at all, I only met you for a minute last night, and now I have to eat breakfast with you, with no one else here. Wonderful.

'Paper,' Mr Potter asks me, pointing to a pile of papers. They're the first words he's spoken to me all morning, but I think he was just engrossed in the paper – just like James then.

'Umm.' I begin, but Mrs Potter, interrupts me.

'We didn't know what paper, you read, Lily, so we just bought most of them.' I look at her, what is she going on about?

'Stop fussing Julie, I told you didn't need to buy all those paper, just for her.' Mr Potter tells her.

'Yes, but I wanted to make her feel welcome,' remembering I'm still in the room, she turns to me and looking though the papers says, 'Daily Mail?'

Before I can stop myself, 'Oh god no, my entire family would kill me!' Mrs Potter looks shocked at this, while Mr Potter laughs.

'Well let's not go for that one then' he declares.

Mrs Potter seems to have recovered and starts leafing through the papers again, 'How about The Sun?'

'Don't fancy looking at topless women.' I spurt out. Mrs Potter looks shocked again, while Mr Potter finds it hilarious. Memo: Keep your bloody mouth shut!

'Quite,' Mrs Potter says after her husband has calmed down – I think I like Mr Potter. 'How about, The Times?' She continues. I just shake my head this time. 'The Guardian?' she asks tentatively.

'Please, Mrs Potter.' I reply as she passes the paper to me.

*** * ***

'Morning, James.' Mr Potter says, as the door opens, and a worse for wear, but washed and dressed, James walks through.

'Urgh!' James moans, and slumps into a chair. Before he can say anything else. The same maid that poured my tea, the wrong way round – I did mention I feel oh so posh this morning, didn't I? – come and puts a glass of a blue potion in front of him. Without a word and with a slight smile to the maid he swallows the entire thing. Straight away he looks better, and piles bacon onto his plate. How he could drink that hangover potion, I have no idea. I had to make it once after Ais' 16th – it smells disgusting. He turns and smiles at me, then looks back at me and with his mouth full of bacon, say 'ay wa ah.'

'Eww James, swallow.' I interrupt him.

After swallowing he carries on, 'Hey, why are you wearing my clothes?'

'Because, I could hardly come downstairs wearing my dress from last night.' I tell him.

'Why not?'

'Did you _see_ the dress?'

He just shrugs and returns to eating. I never thought that wearing his clothes would be weird, 'I can always go and change.' I say to him

'No, no, its fine.' He says not looking at me.

That isn't odd at all.

*** * ***

'Luke Miller.' Alice says in my ear as she comes up behind me, holding a bag.

'What about him?'

'I may have been slightly tipsy last night, but I defiantly remember one _Luke Miller_ being your new years kiss.' She tells me, as we walk towards the Potters garden, to go home. Its 1 o'clock and we're going home. After everyone else woke up, eat breakfast and took some hangover potion – I was the only one who didn't need any, wooh!! We spent the remainder of the time playing Quidditch, in the Potters grounds (they have a lot of grounds) Well when I say we all played Quidditch, I mean me and Alice watched the boys play Quidditch. Remus, Frank, Peter (who I hardly saw at all last night) all flooed home about half an hour ago. Sirius and James are inside playing chess, while me and Alice are both apparating home

'It's tradition and it was only a peck.' I tell her, because it is and it was. Plus, it wasn't like I planned it, I didn't even want him to kiss me, but he just did. If I hadn't been drinking, I wouldn't have even let him get close enough to kiss me.

'Ummm, right, well it worked.' She says.

'What?' I ask stopping, 'What worked?' I look blankly at her, because I have no clue what is going on.

'Making James jealous.' She says, staring at me.

'Why would I want to make James jealous? We're friends, so he wouldn't get jealous even if I was trying to make him get jealous, which I'm not.' Right – I think that made sense.

Alice just stares at me 'Lily, James was jealous.' I give her a look, 'really, Lils he is. He was practically fuming about _Luke Miller_ this mourning.'

'And how would you know that.'

'Remember me; I'm the one sleeping with Frank Longbottom.' She tells me.

I glare at her again, 'Look Lil.' She says slowly, 'James Potter was green with envy about _Luke Miller_ getting to kiss you at midnight. From what I hear he was planning on being that guy,'

Oh please and I give her a look to that affect.

'Lily, you can say your friends, or whatever you seem to be under the misconception that you are. But I'm just saying James was unbelievably jealous. And if you don't know why.' She pauses and looks at me, 'Then you're a lot stupider than I thought you were. See you on the train.' She says, and then disappears.

**A/N**

**A little filler chapter.**

**Amazingly I don't like this chapter. Isn't that a surprise!**

**Sorry to any Daily Mail readers if I offended you or The Sun readers. Don't see how I could have offended either Times or The Guardian readers, but sorry if I did.**

**Is it just me but when you read Luke Miller, you hear the father from My Big Fat Greek Wedding? Nope, just me then**

**Now I'm not quiet sure if Luke Miller should make another appearance or not? Thoughts people???**

**Ken**

**XD**

**P.S. Remeber to review people  
**


	17. Who are you trying to be Lord Lucan?

**A/N: Be nice, please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (except the things that I do)**

**Chapter 17**

**Who are you trying to be...Lord Lucan?**

'You can't spell' I exclaim suddenly.

'Well that isn't a very nice thing to say.' James responds, looking up from his book.

'Probably not, but seriously it is awful and the grammar is atrocious.' I explain changing some of the words on his essay, so it actually makes sense.

'How come you're so good at it then?' he asks teasingly

'School, my friend.'

'And what's this then, swimming club?'

I laugh, 'No see I went to school before Hogwarts.' I explain. James looks puzzled at this. He gets up off the floor and sits next to me on the settee.

'What did you do?' he asks, with his head leaning back and staring up at me.

'What do you mean?'

'What did you do in school, I never went.'

I put down his essay, 'Well,' I bite my lip thinking, how do you explain primary school to someone who never went? 'Time tables, parrot fashion.' I smile at this, remembering when the teacher would get you to stand up and recite one of your tables.

'Parrot fashion?' He says puzzled

'Yeah. Two 3's are 6, three 3's are 9, four 3's are 12, five 3's are 15...'

'That's parrot fashion?'

'Yep, I'm still good at mental maths.' I pause while I think, 'Joined-up writing.' Then using my finger I start to trace in the air as I explain, 'Small letter in-between the two blue lines, tall letter's bodies go between the blue lines and its neck reaches the black line. When writing lower case t's and k's the neck stops halfway between the blue and black lines. You should add the crossbar of the t and dot the i only after the word is finished. S's should only be joined up if there is a letter before it; you never join up s's with the letter after it. And you never join up b's or q's.' I finish laughing.

James just stares at me, 'You learnt that in school?'

'Yeah, and sentences, and verbs, and adjectives and nouns, and full stops, commas, speech marks. Which you use incorrectly. Ummm,' before I can continue he interrupts me.

'I use speech marks wrongly?'

I just look at him 'yeah you do. You use double inverted commas not single ones.' I point out.

'Huh?'

'Double Inverted commas are used in American English, in British English its single ones. People have started to use double ones, but technically it's the wrong style.' He just looks at me, 'Like full stops after titles.' I add not sure, if he has a clue what I am on about.

'And you learnt that in school?'

'Yeah, it was great fun.' I smile

He laughs at me and pokes my arm, 'Oh yeah sounds it.'

I poke him back, 'It was.' We both sit there with stupid grins on our faces until I get up, 'You want a drink?' I ask as I walk over to the kitchen – well a kitchenette really, but I don't think it matters; I would if we were letting the dorm but we're not obviously.

'Sure, what you having?'

Thinking for a moment, while looking in the fridge – again not really a fridge, I don't know what it's called; I think that's a first. Well it keeps thing cool anyway. 'Ginger beer.' I call.

'Umm, yeah, sure.' He shouts back. I'm not even sure if he's tried a ginger beer before. However, there we go. Walking out into the common room, holding to bottles in my hands. The painting to my left, the one next to the door, suddenly springs to life.

'Good day fair miss Evans.'

I stop and turn to look at him, 'Hello Thomas, what brings you to this side of the wall.' Thomas spends most of his time in the painting on the door to the head's quarters, he only ever comes into the painting inside when he's very bored or someone asks to come in and they don't have the password.

'A Miss Sam Knox is asking if she can please come in.' He tells me. I doubt Knox politely asked if she could come in. I don't want to let her in. She has been a right bitch since the beginning to term a fortnight ago. But if I say no, I'll seem really mean and what happens if it's that someone has just fallen to their death?

'Sure, why not Thomas.' Thomas salutes and walks out of the painting. A few moments later, the door swings open and Sam walks through. Her skirt is hiked up, her shirt is untucked and her buttons are undone, so you can see the top of her lace blue bra. Not that I was paying that much attention – promise. Her hair has that messy but on purpose thing going on. If I try to do that, I just look like I was pulled through a hedge backwards.

'Oh, hi Lily.' She says with disgust in her voice. I'm so glad I disgust you Knox.

'Sam.' I say politely.

'Is James around?' I turn around but he's not on the settee where I left him.

'James.' I call no reply. I turn back to Sam and smile at her, she returns a fake one. I walk over and place the two beers on the table by the settee, calling out James' name again. 'He was here a minute ago.' I tell her. Because he was, he has just disappeared. He has left me with _her_. I will kill him! First I have to find him, he is very good a hiding. He defiantly played a lot of hide and seek when he was little. I walk around the common room, shouting his name and nothing even looks out of place. He has just vanished. 'He was here.' I tell her. She just gives me evils. Well that is very nice. I look in his room, the bathroom, my bathroom and the kitchen. He is gone. Just disappeared. 'He must have popped out.' I stammer to Sam, still looking around.

She just looks at me, 'Yeah. Look when you find him' she says scathingly, as she brings out an envelope with James' name written on, 'Give this to him.' I nod taking it hesitantly – well it could be a bomb for all I know. With one last smirk at me, she walks out.

I let out a breath in relief, 'James!' I shout. From behind me, a muffled 'Is she gone.'

'Yes. Where in god's name are you?' I ask.

There is a bang and I lean over the settee to see James clambering out of the blanket box.

'Hi,' he says sheepily.

'Who are you Lord Lucan?' I tease as he walks around the settee.

'Huh?' he says puzzled as I brush him off, 'The note.' He says putting out his hand.

'Oh no. You left me her. I get to read the note.' I tell him, jumping out of the way of him.

'Lily, come on. Give me the note.' He says, as I skip away. Smiling at him, I take the note out of the envelop. First, I smell the note, 'Opium' I declare.

'Excuse me.' James asks, still standing in front of me.

'Yves Saint Laurent.' I explain.

'Who?'

'The designer.' I take a breath, 'the perfume.' I explain. Opening up the letter. I put on a fake high voice and start prancing around while reading aloud.

_To james _– she does realize that proper names should be capitalised, doesn't she?

_I know you like girls to come and tell you how they feel. I think you feel the same way. So I thought perhaps we should hook up –_ Is she a girl or a guy?

_So dump the hag _– I'm going to assume I'm the hag so, what the fuck!

_And meet me in the astronomy tower tonight. I'll be the one. _I stop prancing around and get my normal voice back, 'Naked.' I finish. James looks up at this. 'Love etc etc.' then turning the piece of paper around, 'and a little pornographic sketch. I'm going to assume it's you two. I wouldn't recommend it though. You'll probably end up with a dead leg.' I state.

Picking up the envelope and returning the note to it. I collapse onto the settee next to James. Fling my legs up onto the table and take a sip out of the bottle of ginger beer. My mum always says it isn't ladylike to drink out of a bottle. But it isn't like I chugger it down.

'So are you going?' I ask turning to James, who is sat the same way I am.

He glares at me, 'No.'

'She's going to get very cooled up there all by herself.' I tell him, she will it's only January and she's going to be naked.

'Very funny.' He states.

After a few minutes I speak again, 'Very very cooled.' He just pushes me away teasingly.

* * *

Hours later while me and James are patrolling along the corridors. Chatting about nothing. When I hear someone call me name. We both stop and turn around to see Luke walking hurriedly towards us.

'Oh, hi Luke.' I say, mainly because what else can I say?

'Hi,' He says catching his breath and I can't help thinking that if James ran that distance he wouldn't be out of breath.

'James.' He nods in James' direction, I hear him grunt noncommittally back.

'Hey Lily, I know it's a bit short notice but I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me next weekend.' He asks smiling.

Oh. Do I want to go to Hogsmead with him? That's _interesting_. See I'd love to say yes. I haven't been on a date all year and I haven't actually gone out with anyone since Paul and that was at the end of 5th year. Don't get me wrong it'd be nice to go on a date with someone, but I'm actually fine, not. Plus there's the big thing about Luke Miller just isn't my type. I know he's nice and everything. But well I don't know, just he's missing something. Plus he has straight blonde hair and blue eyes. I've never been a person to class my type on looks but lately, people with straight light hair just, well, just don't do it for me. Now I now he kissed me on new years, but it wasn't like he gave me any warning and I didn't actually kiss back –you would have thought that he would have worked that out. 'Ohh, well.' I say

'It'll be fun.' He tells me.

'Well I'd love to Luke, I really would. But Dumbledore asked us to keep an eye on the younger students in Hogsmead, kind of like patrol.' I tell him. He didn't, but I just can't think of a better excuse than that.

'That's fine.' He says, I breathe in relief, 'I'll just tag along.'

What! 'Luke, you'll just find it boring.' I add thinking fast, 'It'll be all telling 3rd years off, you want to have a good time with your mates. Not following me and James around all day.' At the mention of James he looks crestfallen, I wonder why?

'Oh okay, well then maybe some other time?' I just smile in response, as he walks back towards his dorm.

I turn to find James staring down at me, 'What?' I ask, as we carry on walking.

He just smiles down at me; with this happy grin that reaches his eyes so they're shinning, he didn't even look that happy at new years.

'What?' I ask again

'Nothing.' He says still smiling. Then partly laughing he flings his arm around my shoulders, 'But I do believe that you just broke dear old Miller's heart.'

'I severely doubt that somehow, and even if I did he'll get over it.' I say smiling up at him

'I doubt that, once Lily Evans breaks your heart that's it, you never get over that.' He states, like he's just telling me it's raining outside.

I peer up at him, 'Huh.'

After a few seconds he turns and smiles at me, then I add, 'Plus where does that leave you?' I say jokingly. I don't really think I broke James' heart.

He looks down at me, smiling like he just discovered a big secret that I don't know, 'Me, yeah. But see I get to do this.' As he's saying it, his hand drops slightly and pings my bra strap hard.

'James!' I shout.

He laughs and runs out of the way of my hands that are trying to hit him. 'James!' I shout.

He laughs harder and starts running down the corridor.

'You're in for it!' I shout and take of after him.

**A/N**

**The joined-up writing is how my (very old school, he still had a cane hung in his room – just to 'show us what school use to be like and to show us history') teacher taught me to write joint-up. I can still remember him shouting at me for joining-up the letters the wrong way or when you shouldn't. I think he died though….**

**I really fancy a ginger beer now.**

**If you don't know who Lord Lucan is, go and find out – it isn't actually that interesting.**

**Hope you liked it – remember to review**

**Ken**

**XD**


	18. I wouldn’t a make a habit of this if I w

**A/N: Be nice, please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (except the things I do)**

**Chapter 18**

**I wouldn'****t a make a habit of this if I were you**

'So let me get this straight.' Remus says, 'you're telling me that it I want to eat a mince pie at Christmas. I'm breaking the law.'

'Uh huh.' I tell him, spreading marmite onto my toast.

'But that's not fair!' Sirius moans

'But true.'

'Why?' Alice asks

'Cromwell.' I declare taking a bite of my toast. Why do I know these things?

'Who?' James inquires

'Puritan leader of Britain after Charles I died.' They look blankly at me, 'Ruled after the Civil War while Britain was the ummm, 'I think, 'Commonwealth of Britain'

'Woo, woo.' Sirius says, 'Britain was a republic, thought the muggles had a queen or something?'

'We do. They killed Charles I, Cromwell ruled then his son, then something then Charles II took to the throne.' I tell them

'So this man who banned minced pies he was a puritan?' Remus asks

'Yep, he actually banned Christmas, said it was sinful.' I tell them smiling.

'I don't like him very much.' Ais declares and everyone agrees with her.

*

A few minutes later while we're all eating our breakfast happily I can here the clip clock of someone heels walking towards us. I look up along with everyone else. To see Knox walking towards us, she stops just in front of James and glares down at him.

James visibly swallows, 'Umm Sam how are you?'

'How am I!' she shrieks at this point we have the attention of most of the people in the hall, 'I was in the tower waiting for you, and you didn't come!' James looks scared at this point while Sirius is trying to bite back laughter.

'Told you she would get cold.' I whisper under my breath.

'And you!' She turns to me, shit! I thought she couldn't here me.

'Umm, yes?' I ask, what is she going to do to me?

'I hope your happy!' ummmm, at the moment to sure about that, 'You can have him!' I can have who?

She turns back to James, 'If you want to have the hag! You can!' for a minute anger flashes across James' face, he begins to rise, 'Hey.' He starts; Sirius looks ready to hold him back. But Knox makes a sound I'm sure wasn't humanly possible, takes out her wand twiddles it around. And before I can think about it a plate of English breakfast and a glass of orange juice is tipped over my head and the same thing happens to James. She casts us both a look and marches out of the hall.

Everyone freezes, watching what we would do next. I let out a small laugh and everyone turns to look at me. Me and James look at each other and both burst out laughing. Soon everyone else is laughing, while some of the lower schoolers are giving us weird looks and McGonagall is casting us scowls.

'I have bacon in my bra.' I laugh trying to fish it out

'Nice!' Alice says.

I get up, 'I'm off to have a shower'

'What not going to potions like that?' Mary asks

'I know Slughorn likes me, but I doubt this much.' I tell them

'Oh you never know he probably uses an image of your while he's lying in bed at night…' Sirius doesn't finish.

'Don't say it Black.' Ais says

'Why not?'

'Because that is absolutely disgusting. That's why.'

I leave them too it and walk out of the hall. Once I'm out of door. James is running up behind me. 'Wait up Lils.'

'Yeah?' I ask

He looks puzzled, 'Going to have a shower, remember.'

'Well yeah that's what I'm doing. What are you doing?' I'm really confused

'Going to have a shower.'

'You can't I am.'

'So?' he doesn't get it does he?

'We share the same Bathroom.'

'So?'

'So you go find another shower, you ain't sharing mine.'

'Oh come on.'

'Oh come on what? Don't make me go to another Bathroom or don't make me not share your shower?' wait was that a double negative, Does that even make sense? Oh my head hurts

James looks at me, 'Well I wouldn't be opposed to joining you.' I stare angrily at him, 'Okay so maybe don't say that. I'll wait. You can go in first.'

'Thank you.' I say shortly

'Your welcome.' He replies in the same way

*

All the food is off my body and now I'm just rinsing the shampoo out of my hair before the conditioner. When the door flies open. Instantaneously my hands go to cover my self. 'James!'

I see James run over to the other side of the room, 'Sorry, sorry, I'm desperate.'

'What James I'm in the shower here.'

He's jumping up and down holding his crotch, if I wasn't in the shower (luckily he can't see me) and he didn't need the loo it would have been quite funny. 'I'm desperate! Please, please!'

I throw up my hands up 'Fine go ahead.' Straight away, he turns away towards the toilet.

Obviously I'm not going to watch him peeing; I'm not some weird Urophile or something. But well is it so wrong, that I sneaked a look before he started. I mean it human nature isn't it, to be inquisitive? So I sneaked a peek, it's no big deal, I just wanted to see. That's not so bad, is it? It isn't like he's some Lady Godiva and I'm not about to be struck blind. What if I am? I don't want to me blind! Oh come off it Lily, your not going to be struck blind.

'Thanks, lily.' James tells me. I turn back from the wall I was staring at, to see James washing his hands.

'Umm,' I don't know what else to say.

He walks over to the door, 'Hurry up, right, we've already missed most of Potions.'

As he closes the door, I sigh in relief. God, get a grip Lily, it's just a part of his anatomy, nothing more, nothing less, and it's only an intromittent organ. Intromittent organs do not make you act like this.

I breathe and get back to washing my hair. Towel drying my self off, I open the door to James' room, he's standing by the window without his shirt, and... Oh for god sake Lily, get grip you've seen him naked! Yeah but that was by accident, and I didn't actually see anything umm, _important_ - which I think we can say I defiantly have now seen

'Showers free.' I say. He turns and his eyebrows go up, from behind his glasses.

'What?'

'I'm loving the fluffy towel look.' He tells me

'Well....' I begin, but then realise that I shouldn't be standing in James' room with only a towel on having a conversation. I turn and walk back into the bathroom, with James trailing behind me. I bend over, struggling to keep the towel tight around me, while I pick up my clothes from the floor.

'Hey Lils.' I turn to look at him; he's just taken his belt off.

'Yeah.' I ask slowly, I hope this is quick; it's starting to feel really hot in here

'I just wanted to umm, about Sam, I…' I cut in

'It's cool, in case you haven't noticed Knox doesn't actually like me that much.'

He laughs; I turn around again, picking up my skirt from the floor, 'Hey James.' I begin; I look at him standing there in his boxers. Christ!

'Yeah?'

'I…' What? Why did Knox calling me a hag annoy you so much? Why does the sight of you in only your boxers make me feel really odd? Why do I have the feeling that there is something going on between us that I'm not privy to? Instead being the yellow bellied chicken that I am, 'Don't take those off till I leave the room.'

James laughs at this, as I pick up my brush. I walk straight out of there closing the door behind me.

On the other side of the door, I take slow breaths to slow down my heart rate. Make a tortured sound that appears from nowhere, and collapse onto my bed. What the hell is going on with me???

**A/N**

**I wrote this really quickly to replace the original Chapter 18 because I realised I hadn't resolved the whole Know issue. So now all the other chapters have been pushed back one and slightly changed. So, sorry.**

**I have also just realised that this fic is longer than I thought it was going to be – ah well**

**I just realised that I know far too much about the Civil War – I blame my brother!**

**Hope you liked – Remember to Review**

**Ken**

**XD**


	19. James and Lily in a tree KISSING

**A/N: Be nice, please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (except the things I do)**

**Chapter**** 19**

**James and Lily in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

'So....' Ais says, flopping down on my bed.

'So....' I say sitting next to her

'You have a comfy bed.' Alice declares

'Thank you.'

Mary twiddles the knob of the radio and once sound is coming out of it, lies on my bed with the rest of us.

'So where's dear old James?' Ais asks, smiling.

'Planning a prank with the boys.' I tell her.

'Aren't you meant to discourage things like that? Head girl and all that jazz.' Alice states

'You want to try and tell the Marauders not to prank people? Plus James is head boy as well, it is his responsibility.'

'What is happening with you two anyway?' Ais asks

'What d you mean?'

'Lily.' Alice chastises

'Lily, really to say nothing is going on is to say that Voldemort is a lovely charitable person.' Mary tells me.

The girls laugh at this, 'I don't get you lot.' I say, 'Me and James are really good friends. Way better friends than I thought we ever could be when he ambushed me in the shower.' I state. And we are. We are much better friend's than I ever thought we could be. In fact I would go as far to say he's one of my best friends. I'm not going to think about the fact there is something weird going on between us. It's probably nothing. I'm friends with Sirius and Remus, well and I suppose Pete – bur he's just a bit creepy.

'Oh please, James Potter has got it bad.' Ais declares, pulling out a pack of cards from her bag. She always carries a pack where ever she goes.

'More chance of Dumbledore being gay.' I declare because lets face it that isn't going to happen.

'Well, you never know, old man never been married, there are no rumors about romance. Maybe he had to keep it hidden. Fear of persecution and all that.' Alice adds

'Persecution? You do realize it's the 70's don't you?'

'Yeah but he was born in 1881, they use to chuck people in prison.' Mary says, not looking up from watching Ais deal out the cards.

'Ohh, like Oscar Wilde.' Ais says, finishing dealing.

'You are not comparing Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to Oscar Wilde?' I say astonished.

'So what if I am. The Game's cheat.' She retorts.

'There are a million reasons why you can't compare the two. Two Two's' I say putting down my cards.

'Name one.' Alice says, 'three Kings'

'Do you even know who Oscar Wilde is?' I ask while Mary studies her cards.

'Nope, but he seems like an interesting fellow.' She tells me as Mary puts down her cards, 'Three 4's'

'Cheat.' I say not looking up from my cards.

'Ohh,' Alice and Ais say. Did I mention that I'm really good at this game?

'What!' Mary exclaims.

'Cheat.'

She scowls and turns over the top two cards, two fours – one diamond and a spade. I laugh.

'To bad Mary-lamb.' Ais says as Mary picks up the pile of cards and puts them in her hand.

'Two 5's.' Ais declares, 'Now can we get back to the matter in hand, James having the hots for Lily-dear and her being to too thick to notice it.

'Three 6's. And James does not have the hots for me.'

'Oh please. Two 8s' Alice states – haha I cheated! And didn't get caught! 'James, has got it bad and you seem to dumb to notice it or to even notice that you have feelings for him as well.'

'Two 9's.' Mary says, 'It's the truth Lily there's no need to look so outraged, You and James have some weird sexual tension going on between you.'

'Two queens.' Ais says, 'yeah maybe you should just jump him and see what would happen, release that sexual tension, baby. Make Love not War.' She says putting on a really bad American accent as she did it.

'3 Jacks. Okay that is wrong on so many levels. First don't go all hippy on me and two I'm not about to jump James – that is disgusting.'

'Cheat.' Alice tells me, 'Why would it be disgusting, haven't you heard some of the girls in the toilets, he's meant to be really good.'

I smirk at Alice while I turn the cards over – 3 Jacks – told you I was good at this game. She grumbles as she takes the pile of cards.

'Well, he probably would be.' Mary pipes up.

'What?' Ais laughs

'With all the Quidditch he plays and then all the training. Athletic.' Mary states.

'Ohh, yeah, strong, good stamina and quick' Ais put in

'But quick isn't good,' Alice commented

'Yeah, so strong, good stamina and...'

'Toned.' Alice concluded.

'Okay, can we try to keep our minds out of the gutter?' I plead with them. Even though I know exactly how toned James is and how good he looks naked – I don't need reminding of the fact. Wait did I just say he looks good naked? Its James Potter, that is just wrong – true, defiantly true but wrong still.

'Lily, all we're trying to tell you is that you and James have this weird vibe going on.' I try to interrupt, but Alice puts up her hand to stop me, 'Look New Years, James got jealous about Luke Miller. What about last a few weeks ago you said yourself James looked ecstatic when you turned Miller down'

'Yeah but..' Her hand goes up the silence me.

'What about you two, constantly flirting at every oppotunity. Or the fact most of time we come in here you're there lounging about together, or how he insists on making you laugh at every available opportunity or how you for some unnamable reason get worried when he comes in late. Or how about, last week I come to ask your opinion about something and find you lying on his bed, talking to him while he's getting ready to go out.' She stops and just stares at me.

'Alice, guys. I don't know why James was smiling when I turned down Luke but it wasn't for the reason you seem to think it was. We don't flirt – we tease and we bicker.'

At this point Ais say 'Flirt' while pretending to cough.

I just ignore her, 'Because we're friends. Obviously we hang out together, we work together and live together we spend a good proportion of our time together. I laugh because he's funny. I only worry when he gets in at 4 in the mourning, because there's a war going on for all I know he could be dead. And we were having a conversation; he had to get ready to go out with the Marauders so I followed him into his room so we could continue the conversation.' I look at them, they're all just looking back.

'You know what, that's fine Lily.' Ais says, 'You can continue a conversation with someone. But when that person is taking their clothes of in the course of the conversation, then it becomes something different. That's fine if it's your brother or a really really really good friend. But lets face you an James aren't _that_ close. Face facts you like the guy.' She finishes sort of harshly.

'Please! I don't like...' Before I can finish me defense. The door of my dorm flies open and James leans against the frame – what is it with Marauders and leaning against wall?

'You don't like what....' He asks

For a moment I think he heard all that, but the slightly lost look on his face tells me he didn't thank god!

'She does like.' Alice states.

Grrr, what are they trying to do to me?

James shrugs this off and presses us 'Okay, what is it anyway?'

Before I can think of a sensible thing, Mary pipes up, 'Luke Miller.'

I glare at Mary at this but she just smiles in return. I turn and look a James. His smile has gone, and his shoulders are slightly hunched, he's looking down and well he looks deflated.

'Oh okay,' he says in a downheartened voice, 'I'll probably see you later then' and walks away, closing the door. Almost straight away I hear the dorm room door open and then close. I wonder where he's gone?

'What the hell Mary! What was that for?' I turn on her, I don't get it why she said Luke's name.

She just continues to smiles at me, 'You for some unknown reason believe that James doesn't like you. Just watch him and his reaction if you don't believe us. Just watch him now he thinks you like Luke.' Mary says

'Why that is positively evil Mary.' Ais declares.

'But I don't like Luke!' I protested

'He thinks you do and that's all that matters.' Mary concludes

'Maybe after this you'll believe us when we tell you that you like James.' Alice tells me

'I do like James.' I declare in objection – why am I friends with these people?

'Yeah, but I was talking in the sense of.' She bursts into song, 'James and Lily in a tree doing things they shouldn't be, starts with S ends with X oh my god it must be..' I shut her up by chucking a pillow in her face.

'Very mature,' I tell her as she peaks over the top of the pillow.

'Hey,' she says, then before I know it throws the pillow into me face, laughing she says 'I was only saying!'

**A/N**

**I only just found out that the version of cheat I've always played is actually not the most common, is it an area thing? But my mum's Irish and that's the version she's always played as well? Huh if you happen to know could you tell me – so that is why they are playing the version that I was brought up to play. Sorry if you read it and it didn't make any sense.**

**That's the first time they have an actual talk about her and James and though there is hardly any James – I thought it had to be done**

**I would say I feel sorry for using dear old Luke Miller in this way – but I don't**

**Hope you liked – remember to review**

**Ken**

**XD**


	20. Let the Games begin

**A/N: Be nice, please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (except the things I do)**

**Chapter 20!! It's a strange feeling……**

**Quick thank you to everyone who has, reviewed, favourited or story Alerted. You make me happy**

**Chapter 20**

**Let the Games begin**

Mary for an unknown reason thought James would act different if he thought I liked Luke. She said 'James likes you, he thought because of the way you two have been acted that he had a shoot, if he thinks that you like Luke, he'll up his game.' I disagree but then its Mary sometimes it's best to humor her.

It's been a few days and nothing particularly different has happened. Well, James is being maybe a bit distant, but I just figure he wants to spend time with the Marauders.

'You want to tell me, why you're carrying a crate of beer?' I ask James as he stumbles through the door.

There's a thud as he dumps it on the floor, 'Why not?'

'One you could break your back, you could just use magic. Two you don't want to get caught with that and three drinking all of that will probably kill you.'

'One, I was carrying it because I can and I wanted to.'

Mary's voice enters my head, 'excessive displays of manliness.' See Mary gave me a list, of the all the things that she says James will do to show that he likes me, and that if he does the things on the list then well… you get the picture.

He continues, 'Two it's me James Potter I _do not_ get caught.'

Mary's voice again, 'Shows that he is better than competition in a number of ways.'

'And three I'm not going to drink it all it's for the party.'

'The party?' What party?

James just looks at me, 'What date is it?'

'29th why?'

'30th, this Saturday, you're birthday.' With that he carries the crate into his room. A second later he pops his head around the door and says, 'do you like ducks?'

Mary's voice again, 'asks random things about you, to show he wants to get to know you.' I think for a moment, 'The water bird?' I ask astonished

'Sure the water bird.'

I shrug, 'It would have to be one of my preferred aquatic birds.' I tell him. He nods and disappears into his room.

I take out the small piece of paper that Mary gave to me from my pocket.

_Mary's list of things James Potter will do_

**Ais had added underneath** –_ (To get into your pants)_

_**1)** Show how manly, strong etc he is by excessive use of theses skills._

_ These include:_

_ ** a)** He will play more Quidditch and train harder_

_ ** b) ** Use strength when before it was not required_

_ ** c)** Do things that he would typically not do that uses the skills listed above_

_

* * *

  
_

_**2)** Prove that on all accounts he is better than his opposition for your affections. This could manifest itself in a number of ways._

_ ** a) **Showing he can do things that the opposition can't. In this case.** i)** Being Head Boy_

_ ** ii) **Being Quidditch Captain_

_ ** iii)** See also point 1_

_

* * *

  
_

_**3)** Make sure that you always have a better time with him than with anyone else._

_ ** a) **Make you laugh_

_ ** b)** Find reasons to spend time with you outside normal hours – this is to make sure you are not spending time with the opposition and are instead spending it with him, and is for his need to know where you are or where you are going at all times._

_ ** c)** Ask you questions that would not normally get asked, to show how interested he is._

_

* * *

  
_

_** 4)** Do thing/give things that are not normal done/given. This is to show that he cares enough for you to do these things._

_

* * *

  
_

_** 5)** Demonstrate a want to have you happy, will use words such as 'What ever you want/feel like' 'It's your decision' 'Completely up to you'_

_

* * *

  
_

_**6)** If and only if he gets desperate he will bring out the jealousy card. This includes him dating, getting off with, flirting with other girls in the hope that it makes you jealous. So that your affection shifts to him._

_

* * *

  
_

_**7)** This is a last resort and will only be done if he feels he has done everything he could possibly do. He will approach the opposition and admit defeat. He will check to see if opposition is suitable. This is in the hope that you discover this and __realise__ that he is the being the bigger man and that he cares enough about you to let you go, though only if he feels the opposition is worthy and you are happy. The aim of this step is to make you realize that if he willing to do that, he is the one you want._

_

* * *

  
_

**_This concludes Mary's list of things James Potter will do. If you have any queries contact me at _**

**_7__th__ year girl's dormitory _**

**_Gryffindor tower_**

**_Hogwarts._**

**_Signed 26th January 1978_**

I laughed when she gave it to me. But now I'm not so sure. See Mary and Ais and Alice would all say he is demonstrating the characteristics Mary has listed. But well throwing me a party – it is my 18th I suppose but for magical people it's more about your 17th, it's a nice thing to do for a friend. So he carried the crate himself, maybe he forgot his wand and had to carry it. Or maybe he just wanted to. Sighing, I fold the list that she wrote in History of Magic – though for all I hate her for writing it; it was the most productive thing we've ever done in that lesson. Standing up, I put my book down, put on my coat and walk out of the dorm. Though I could have sworn I heard James say 'Lily?' just before I left.

* * *

'It can't be! No! My eyes must deceive me! 'Tis surely not Lily Evans!' I hear Sirius exclaim behind me, I turn around and smile at them

'Forsooth! It is, the fair maiden Evans!' Remus joins in.

I laugh, while Pete just looks at them – see weird!

'Gentlemen.' I say taking a grape from the bowl in front of me. I get my teeth and peel of skin off, eat that then eat the grape.

'Why, what ever is this? Devils trickery!' Sirius says, taking a seat

'It must be. But why would Satan trick us so?' Remus looks at me menacingly.

'What are you doing in the kitchen then Lily?' Pete asks me.

'Fancied some Grapes' I tell him

'See more proof it is an allusion sent from Satan himself, for our Maiden has a kitchen herself!' Sirius says

I glower at him, 'We didn't have any grapes. Plus I kind of needed to clear my head' I tell them

All their silliness disappears and they suddenly look really concerned, 'Why what happened?' Remus asks

I smile, they're sweet, 'nothing, I just needed to get out and think'

'Oh, we can go if you want.' Sirius says, 'yeah we only came down here for some biscuits, we have to help James put up decorations for you party.' I smile at them, it is sweet they're throwing me a party, as they lift themselves of the chairs and collect their biscuits. As they walk past both Sirius and Remus grip my shoulder slightly.

Left alone staring down at the bowl of grapes in front of my. All I can do is think. Sometimes I think I would be better not to think. Just walk around the earth, with no thoughts to stop you or slow you down. I do think too much. But then life would be boring and you'd be some sort of robot or something.

I don't know what has got in to me. It's only James. James. See if you'd have asked me last year that I would be feeling so confused about the two of us, I would have laughed in your face. But know I'm not sure. We're friends that's obvious. But something more? What if the girls are right and James still does fancy me or whatever, and then it'll be awkward. But if they're right again and everything that I've just pushed back is real and I do have feeling for him, then what? I don't even know if I like him, aren't you meant to know? Isn't it one of things that you just know?

Now I'm even more confused than I was in the first place.

Do I like him or don't I?

**A/N**

**I know everyone asked for James and Lily but this one had to be done for the next few chapters to make sense. So sorry. But I hope you enjoyed**

**This chapter had to be done so the next few make sense; sorry that not a lot actually happens**

**Incidentally I chose ducks because there was just a study at Oxford that concluded ducks like water. – they were taking the piss out of it on Have I got New for You**

**Hope you liked Mary's list**

**Hope you liked – Remember to Review**

**Ken**

**XD**


	21. Welcome to the Duckarium: Part 1

**A/N: Be nice, please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (except the things I do)**

**Chapter 21**

**Welcome to the Duckarium**

**Part 1**

'Lily come out, we want to go!' Ais screams from the other side of the door.

'We can't be late, it's a party in my honour remember. The party can't even start without me.' I inform her while checking myself in the mirror. If I do say myself: I look good.

'So!' Alice shouts.

Shaking my head I open the door, 'Fine, fine, I'm ready.'

Ais shakes her head at me when I walk out, 'Right and you don't want James to jump you.'

'What?' I spin around and look at myself in the mirror. I look fine.

'Lily.' Alice declares, as we walk out of their dorm. James had banished me from our dorm so he could get the party set up. So I had to get ready with the girls.

'For some one who doesn't like male attention, you don't do a very good job of discouraging it.' Ais tells me as we walk into the common room.

'What do you mean?' I really haven't got a clue

Ais looks despairing at me, 'Alice!' she moans

Alice looks at me, as we clamber out of the door, 'Lily. An 18th birthday and you decide to where that. 50% of the people going are 17 and 18 year old boys. You can wear that but don't say you don't want people to notice you.' She pauses, 'Plus everyone knows James loves green on you.'

I stop walking, 'What the hell has this got to do with James?' why does everything have to revolve around James?

They all turn towards me, 'Hello?' All three of them indicate to my dress. So it's green, so it is _slightly_ tight, so what? That has nothing to do with James. I like it and happen to feel nice wearing it; that hasn't got anything to do with a guy

'It has nothing to do with him.' I declare, because fine I may be confused about my feelings but I'm not about to revolve my whole wardrobe around him.

'Right of course not.' Mary says sarcastically, why do they have to analyse everything?

'You know Lily,' Ais says, 'For a girl with a normal sized neck you act an awful lot like an Ostrich.'

I stand watching their backs until I catch up with them, it is my birthday after all. Memo to self: Don't try to run in heels it doesn't work.

***

Walking into my dorm. I stop. James has turned the entire room into a Duckarium. Seriously the entire place is full of duck shaped paraphernalia. He obviously took the whole 'My favorite aquatic bird' far too seriously. But it is kind of cute.

The walls now have duck wallpaper on them, instead of the red paint. The ducks keep moving around the room, it feels the whole room took LSD (not that I have any idea what that feel like, because taking drugs is bad and all that). Most of the furniture has been moved out with the exception of the sofa and seats, which have been moved into the corner, transfigured into the shape of ducks and are now covered in a giant green duck print.

Everyone is wearing party hats in the shapes of ducks – each a different colour. There are balloons everywhere (in the shape of ducks obviously) there is a giant banner hanging in the air saying 'Happy 18th Lily' with ducks flying around it.

It looks more like little kids birthday party than someone's 18th. But I can't stop smiling and I feel all giddy knowing James did all this for me.

'The birthday Girl!' Sirius says while he jumps to my side.

'Hi Sirius.' I smile at him then at Remus who has walked over to us.

Sirius passes us all a hat which we put on then he leans down to fix a giant duck badge to my dress.

'Thanks.' I tell him

'Do you like it?' Sirius asks like a hyperactive little girl

'It looks like a kid's birthday party.' I tell him. He looks slightly disappointed, 'I love it Sirius'

He laughs and swings his arm around Ais' shoulders, 'Allow you to buy you a drink'

Ais gives him a despairing look, 'It's a party Black, you don't buy the drinks.' And walks off into the crowd. Sirius turns around smirks and follows her

'Right I'm off to find Frank.' Alice declares, 'You coming Mare?'

Mary nods and they walk of, leaving me and Remus standing there

'Remus, do you know where....' I start but he interrupts me,

'He's by the drinks.' He tells me.

I feel myself going slightly red, 'Thanks' Just before I go he pulls out a small package from his pocket.

'Here. Happy birthday.'

'Aww Thanks Remus, you didn't have to.' I tell him taking the present. He just shrugs. I peel of the paper to find a small hardback book with 'Homage to Catalonia' written on it.

'You haven't got it have you?' Remus asks

'No, only one I haven't.' I tell him

'Well I saw you ready 'Nineteen Eighty-Four' so....' he explains

I look up at him, 'thank you.' I just smile up at him for a moment, 'Come here' I say walking closer and giving him a hug. 'Thank you.' I say again

'Glad you liked it.' He says, as I'm pulling back I place a quick kiss on his cheek

'I'm going to go find James.' I tell him. He smiles and nods back at me.

***

'I'm loving the ducks, James' I say to him walking up behind him, and placing my hand on his shoulder.

'Really? Sirius wanted to go for something magical and Remus thought we were both idiots.' He tells me, while smiling

'No, ducks are new black, baby.' I tell him. Though I don't think I've ever seen so many ducks in one place. He turns around and hands me a drink (in a duck shaped glass of course)

'Hey, you're wearing the earrings.' He says, putting his hand up to touch the pearl at the end. So his hand is only an inch from my neck, why the hell do I feel hot all of a sudden?

'Of course, they're lush.' I smile at him, ignore the fact your heart is about to explode from over working Lily, ignore it.

He just smiles down at me for a moment, 'There's cake to.' He tells me.

I laugh slightly, 'Don't tell me, in the shape of a duck?'

'How did you guess?' He jests. 'Have you seen everything yet?'

I shake my head, 'I thought I'd better come and say thank you first.'

He still has that stupid grin on his face, 'well may I give you a tour then Miss Evans?' he bows.

'Why of course Mr Potter.'

James takes me around the newly duckarium that he and the marauders created. He brings me over to where a small group is aiming at very large duck that is suspended in the air. 'The duck piñata.' He tells me

I laugh, 'A requirement of any 18th birthday'

'I thought so.' He walks me over to another group of people, 'Pin the beak on the bird.'

'I'm so having a go.' I say excited, I haven't played pin the tail since I was little.

James laughs at my antics, 'Later. I'll challenge you to a game.' He puts his hand on my lower back and guides me to a table. That was friendly Lily don't over think it and defiantly don't think about how you didn't want him to move his hand. 'And here we have the food.'

The table (which is in the shape of a duck) has piles of food on it. 'So what we got?' I ask

'Well,' he tells me pointing to each dish in turn, 'We have Peking duck,' He stars as I pick up some, wrapping it in a pancake. 'Here we have polish duck soup' I grasp a spoon and taste some – that's all right actually.

'Is it all to do with ducks?' I ask laughing

'Of course.' He says, then leaning in – don't think about how close he is or where his hand is Lily, don't do it – he whispers, 'Well there are fairy cakes but we've called them duck cakes so it's all right.'

I can't help it but I burst out laughing. This is actually turning into a good birthday. James just smiles at me. 'Hang on' He says taking my drink of me (keeping his hand fixed on my back though – it actually feels nice and don't do it Lily, don't) He pulls out a flat looking small square box from his shirt. It's wrapped in duck wrapping paper.

'Ducks again?' I ask jokingly

He just smiles, 'Hap…'

'Hi Lily.' I hear Luke's voice from behind me. Before I turn around I get a glimpse of James' face it goes from shock, to anger, to something I can't put my foot on.

Why do I have the feeling this party could get ugly?

**A/N**

**I Ummed and arred about having it as one big chapter or halving it. Sometimes it got really long, then I cut it down, then it got long again. So hope it is alright.**

**I took the whole ostrich thing from my oneshot 'Things like this were bound to happen' **

**Hope you enjoyed the duck themed party – I did! (I went a bit over board but I just kept imaging more duck things) - Opinions on it please!!!!**

**Hope you liked – Remember to Review! It makes little old me very very happy!!!!!!**

**Another thank you to all you wonderful magical people who favourited and alerted. You make me jump for joy! (Not really, I'm to lazy)**

**Ken**

**XD**


	22. Welcome to the Duckarium: Part 2

**A/N: Be nice, please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (except the things I do)**

**Chapters will probably be written quicker now that I am done with school! – My last exam was on Monday and then I had an interview (which I think went well – we'll see) But I'm finished, with the exception of helping out the Lower Schoolers in July and Holidays, I will be writing quicker – well that is the plan anyway!**

**I have prom tomorrow!!! Yay**

**And had a very surreal day, I have just been compared to Jenna Jameson! I think it is the maple syrup for breakfast fault!**

_**Previously in The Duckarium **__**  
(only for this Chapter)**_

_He just smiles, 'Hap…' _

_'Hi Lily.' I hear Luke's voice from behind me. Before I turn around I get a glimpse of James' face it goes from shock, to anger, to something I can't put my foot on._

_Why do I have the feeling this party could get ugly? _

**Chapter 22**

**Welcome to the Duckarium**

**Part 2**

'Here you go Lily.' Luke hands me a present.

I smile meekly, 'Thanks, you didn't have to' Yeah Luke you really didn't have to – really

'It's your birthday.' He tells me.

I open the present a find a new Quill. Nice, but not me at all. Plus come on I'm Lily Evans – I have a box of Quills for every occasion and I _never _run out. 'Thanks Luke.'

He just smiles at me, then turns slightly to say, 'Hi' to James. James whose hand is still on my back goes even stiffer,

'Luke.' He says without feeling. Luke just looks at him with an odd look on his face.

'Lils,' James says to me.

I look up, 'Yeah?'

'I'm going to go find Remus.' He looks miserable and sad. What is going on? I nod once, feel the hand on my back squeeze me lightly and then he just walks off into the middle of the room.

I turn back to Luke, who is standing there smiling at me. Before I could say anything Luke has opened his mouth and started to speak

'Lily, after the whole not Hogsmead thing I thought you didn't like me but it's your birthday and I was invited so I thought that maybe you have changed your mind?'

I just stare at him, is he for real? Oh my god can someone please teach him to take a hint. 'Look Luke.' I take a breath, come on Lily this is easy you were born to do this, 'Luke. I will say this once because you evidently do not know how to take a hint. I am not interested in you, I have never been interested in you nor do I plan to be anywhere within the next millennium. So if you will excuse me.' I turn on my heel but look back to find him standing there gobsmacked, 'and thank you once more for the gift, it was very thoughtful.' Because well I don't want him to think that I'm a bitch.

'Mary.' She turns and looks at me along with Ais and Alice.

'Yes.'

'If James likes me so much why in gods name did he invite Luke?' I ask standing right in front of her

'He didn't'

'Yes he did Luke is here' I say getting more and more annoyed by the second

'Yeah, I invited him.'

'Mary! Why?' I'm almost shouting at her

'To show you.'

I scowl, 'People never expect it of the quiet one.' She says. I scowl again and walk of toward another group of people. Who all greet me with smiles.

***

'Well done.' Sirius hisses in my ear. I close my eyes trying not to explode. I smile at the people I was talking to, tell them that I will see them later and turn around.

'Yes, Sirius.'

'I hope you are pleased with yourself.' He hisses angrily at me.

'I'm pleased about a lot of things, what one are you alluding to?' I ask back bitterly. I don't want to start a fight with him but it just comes naturally.

Sirius almost growls at me then slowly, low and though gritted teeth, 'James puts on this whole thing for you. Organises the whole thing and you turn around and invite Him!'

I'm seething, 'One Sirius I know James put on the whole thing for me! I didn't ask him or even want a party but he did it anyway. And who the fuck is him?!'

'Luke!' He quietly shouts at me so we aren't drawing attention to us.

'Luke?'

'Yeah him, why the hell did you invite him?! I get that you like him and all that but you didn't have to do that to James!'

I ignore the whole 'Do that to James' thing, things are complicated enough. I shout back at Sirius and the people standing next to us turn, luckily the music is just too loud for everyone else to hear, 'One Black, I don't like Luke, he's a trip of a guy with no balls and no idea how to take a hint! Secondly, I certainly didn't invite him!' I begin to turn on my heels and walk away, before I slap him

'Well James certainly didn't invite him!' Some people are proper looking at us now.

'If you really want to know go talk to Mary!'

We glare at each other then Sirius speaks again, 'So you don't want Luke here?' He asks me really bitterly

'No! Fuck Sirius you can throw him out for I care!'

'Maybe I will!'

'Good'

'Fine.'

I watch Sirius stalk off. He goes up to Luke grabs his shirt. Luke obviously is protesting loudly but Sirius doesn't say anything but drags him to the door. It opens automatically and Sirius actually does throw him out. You can hear him shouting at Sirius but the door just closes on him.

Sirius turns around and everyone is silent staring at him, 'What?' he barks. Everyone quickly turns around and starts talking again.

Sirius smirks cockily at me; I just scowl and march over to the bar.

As soon as I saw Luke, I knew things could go bad. But this is really bad. I've just had a fight (granted on the Lily Evans scale it was only about a 2.5-3) with Sirius, got someone chucked out (granted I didn't want him here in the first place but that isn't the point) And am know drowning my sorrows on my 18th. Things sure go downhill rapidly.

I don't understand when it got so complicated.

'Oh its you.' I say glancing up to see Mary

'Lils,' she says quietly

'What?' I don't look up

'Lils.' She pauses, 'I'm big enough to admit when I got it wrong.'

I look up at her at this point.

'I made a mistake about inviting Luke,'

'Yeah you did.'

'Lils, I just wanted to show you how James feels about you. Remember the last point?' she asks

I can only remember it vaguely so I shake my head.

'Well I can't remember the words but the point of that point was that ultimately James would let you go if he though that was what you truly wanted and that you would be happy. You and I both know that you don't like Luke. So go.' She says.

'Go where?'

'James.' She indicates to James who is standing on the other side of the room surrounded my Pete, Sirius and Remus along with a bunch of girls. He isn't looking at them, 'Lils, he looks miserable as sin. So forget about being confused and not knowing whether you like him or not. You'll figure it out eventually. But I'm not about to sit here and let you drink alone on your 18th.'

I just look at her. Sometimes Mary is way clever than I am. 'I don't know Mare.'

'Lily, you go over there and tell him to cheer up because face facts that boy would buy the moon for you if you asked him.'

I can't help smile at that, I bite my lip slightly and look at him.

'Go.' She says again

I'm still hesitant

'Lils go, deal with the consequences later for once.'

I look at her than to James then back to her, smile, nod and walk across the room.

James still looks miserable as I stand in front of him, 'Hey.'

He puts on a watery smile that doesn't meet his eyes, 'Hey.'

'You alright?' I ask

'Of course.' We both don't say anything for a moment, 'Here, your present.' He just hands me the present he tried to give me earlier

'James.' I say taking it hesitantly. He just shrugs. Shit, this Luke thing has got to him much more than I thought it had. I tear of the paper, to find a square flat black box. I open it up to find a simple silver necklace, with a twirly piece hanging from it. Sort of like the earrings he got me for Christmas, like they would go really well but not a set. 'James,' I say it quietly this time because it's lovely

'Yeah, I figured it would go with the earrings.' He says in a nonchalant way. Damage control Lily.

'Put it on me.' I ask. He looks shocked at this but then shrugs. I hand him the box, and take my necklace off. I turn around. He puts the necklace in front of me, I fold up my hair and he fastens it. Why in Merlin's bright pink y-fronts does that get my heart trying to break out of my rip cage?

I turn around, 'what do you think?'

He smiles slightly – come on Lily think big, 'Yeah it's nice.'

I don't say anything for a moment thinking. Then, 'Dance with me.' I tell him, right where did that come from? That wasn't one of my ideas; at least I don't think so.

'Lily, it's the Stones. You don't dance to the Stones.' He tells me, actually smiling. There, that is why you did it Lils.

'Who says you can't?'

'It's like a rule or something, you don't dance you move...' He trails of realizing he doesn't have a clue what he is talking about.

I pretend to look shocked, 'Are you telling me you are turning down the opportunity to dance with Lily Evans to the Rolling Stones 1973 hit Angie?'

He laughs, 'Oh no, I'm an idiot but I'm not a fool.' He grabs my hand and pulls me into the centre of the room.

Now I'm not a big dancer but somehow standing in the middle of the room, with James Potter's arm wrapped around me, I feel okay. Actually scrap that I feel fucking amazing!

I'm doing what Mary told me to. Just going with it. So I'm not over thinking the fact James' arms are wrapped tightly around me, I'm not thinking about how I am loving the fact I'm flush against his chest. I wouldn't think about how hot I feel and how my heart is going crazy. I wouldn't think about how great it feels when James spins me out away from him, then back and I defiantly wouldn't think about the fact he is wailing Angie in my ear in time to Richards.

I look up at him, 'Come with me.' I say grabbing his hand and pulling him outside. Somehow (and I prefer to be ignorant on the details) the large window in our dorm now opens onto a small balcony. So I drag James onto it and plonk myself down on the floor with my legs hanging over the edge though the gaps in the bars. James soon joins me on the floor.

'James thanks.' I say after a minute or two

'For what?'

'The party,' I look back into the room where people are still partying, 'It's been great.'

He looks at me, 'your welcome.'

We just stare at each other. And then I think Mary is right. Maybe James really does like me and maybe so do I. James' eyes flicker down to my lips. And his hand inches closer to mine, so our fingertips are touching. My breathing gets heavier, I'm hotter and my heart has gone crazy on me. Then somehow we both move in really slowly, my eyes flicker down to his lips, then back to his eyes. They're looking at me intently. Maybe this is what all those songs where about and maybe Mary was right. Everything goes in slow motion and we are an inch from each other. This is it. To hell with over thinking it Lily, just do it, let him kiss you….

'Lils come on you have to blow out your candles!' Ais runs through the doors.

Me and James quickly jerk away from each other. Shit!

'Come on!' She tells me running back in. she seems oblivious to what she just walked in on.

I stand up and run a hand though my hair (I've been spending to much time around James) 'I should...' I indicate to the party.

James stands up, looking flushed and disoriented, 'Yeah…'

I give him a weak smile and walk back into the party.

_'Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Lily, Happy Birthday to you!'_

While everyone is singing to me as I stand by the large duck – I have been assured it is chocolate- cake. I'm not really focusing. I'm not sure what I feel about that almost kiss with James. In some ways it's good that Ais walked in. I'm not even sure that I like him, or at least I'm trying to convince myself I don't. If we had kissed then it would get complicated (not that it isn't already) But it is taking all my strength not to run over to him right know. That can't be healthy.

I blow my candles out and everyone cheers. I smile at them. My eyes land on Mary. I can't help but think of her list. Fuck!

What the hell is happening?

**A/N**

**In case no one else has noticed when women get people to put on necklaces on them, (when they have just been given it) they are never wearing another one – I find this very hard to believe**

**So many Stones hits so little time – I went for a sort of slow one.**

**And yes I do realise the song is about the end of a relationship but well - Keith Richards can deal with that**

**Sometimes I annoy myself. An almost Kiss. Damn!!!! (but there is progress – it only took 22 odd chapters)**

**Well that is then end to the Duckarium – one day I shall open one and you shall all be invited! I hope you have enjoyed your stay and will remember it fondly. Enjoy the rest of your day.**

**Well that is Luke gone, I'm rather pleased actually.**

**Like? Tell me, please!!**

**Ken**

**XD**


	23. If PlayGirls could move

**A/N: Be nice, please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (except the things I do)**

**This is sort of a filer chapter, but anyway:**

**Just to say sorry! I know I said that I would update soon, but after my prom I got really ill and I am still ill :(**

**So obviously I didn't feel like writing, I'm going away this weekend for my dad's birthday so I figured I should stop looking at this on the screen and just post it all ready! **

**So it is a bit late (and I've hit a slight block when it come to the story, Maybe 3 days away from it will lift it) but anyway, enjoy….**

**Chapter 23**

**If PlayGirls could move**

'My, my it's Lily Evans.' I look up and find Remus leaning against the door frame of my room. I didn't even hear him come in.

'Hi Remus.' I say, putting down my book, 'What are you doing here?'

'Looking for Prongs, you haven't seen him have you?' He asks me

'Not since potions, sorry.' I tell him, 'Come in.'

He shrugs and walks into my room, sitting on the edge of my bed.

'What you reading.' He points to the book I just abandoned.

'Homage to Catalonia.' I say.

Remus smirks, slips off his shoes and swings his legs up onto the bed. So he is sat leaning again the bed post facing me.

'A Good choice then' He looks at the book again

I blush, 'Oh yeah, a good choice. You want a drink?'

'Na, but if you've got a chocolate biscuit…'

I laugh, 'I'll see what I can do.'

Walking back into my room carrying a tray, with a cup of tea, water and a packet of McVities chocolate digestives. I find Remus on the other end of the bed, flicking through my 'PlayWitch'. It was Ais' idea of a joke birthday present.

'Interesting literature, you're reading these days.' He tells me, flicking through the pages.

'Yeah okay, a joke from Ais.' I tell him, sitting back down on the bed, with the tray in between us.

'Doesn't explain, why you still have it.' He smirks

Ummm, damage control, 'Why are looking under my bed anyway?'

'Touché, But you find the most interesting things under peoples beds. You should see Padfoot's.' He tells me, still looking through the magazine. 'I'm sure that must be very uncomfortable.' He states turning the page so I can a moving photo of a naked man with an umm a very erect cock doing – you know what that doesn't matter.

'Okay, enough with Remus looking at naked men.' I tell him, grabbing the magazine out of his hands, and throwing it to the floor.

'Awww, I was enjoying that.' Remus says faux wining

'Really Remus, maybe I had it wrong I should have given you the book I gave Sirius for Christmas.' I taunt him

'No, Found Pad's reading it a few days ago.' My eyebrows go up at this, 'You go really red when you're embarrassed, and it's so fun.' He declares.

I glower at him.

He smiles bashfully, picks up the biscuit packet, holds it in front of my face and says, 'Biscuit?'

***

'No.' I inform them, 'We are not having a review'

'Reviews must be done, to assess the current situation and to see if the current plan needs amending.' Mary tells me. I really do hate her some times.

'Fine.' I grumble, crossing my legs and leaning against a bed.

'Wunderbar.' She says, opening a notepad.

Alice who was lying on her bed reading, looks up, 'That was German.'

Mary nod, 'Yep.'

Alice nods and turns back to her book ignoring us.

'So?' Mary asks

'So, what?' to be brutally honest I don't want to talk about it, because since my party all I can think about is what it would have been like to kiss James.

'After you went over to James what happened?'

'He gave me my present and then we danced.' I tell her, I'm not going to inform her about how great it felt

'And then you went outside...' she trails off expecting me to carry on, but instead Ais walks in and sits down next to Mary.

'What we doing?' she asks

Alice answers her, not even looking up, 'Talking about what James and Lils did when they were on the balcony'

Ais nods and sits down. We are all quiet for a moment. Until Ais' eyes go large and very slowly turns to look at me then says slowly, 'Oh my God.'

'What?' Mary asks unconcerned.

Ais is still staring at me, 'God Lily, I am so sorry. Shit!'

I'm sure I'm going red while Mary and Alice seem to be at a loss as to what is happening.

'Why?' Alice questions, putting down her book

'Because, Lils and James, I, Fuck!' Ais manages to stammer out.

'What? What about Lils and James?' Mary asks

I'm getting fed up of them just staring at each other so pretending like it is no big deal, (which I would like to clarify is a big whopper of a lie, it is such a big deal it is the size to Siberia) 'It's nothing, me and James nearly kissed and Ais kind of walked in,'

The girls all stare at me, then at each other.

'Fuck, Ais you idiot!' Mary shouts

'I didn't know they were about to,' at this Ais puckers her lips and pretends to kiss someone

'Yeah but now she'll have analysed it and stuff!' Alice puts in.

Wait, they're talking about me. I'm still in the room, but they seem to have forgotten that.

'She'll think it was good they didn't kiss and that is bad!' Mary says

Really guys, can you see me, red head sitting on the floor with a face the colour of a beetroot (I never got that saying, I've never seen someone go so red they were purple, but there we go)

'I know, I know. I didn't realise.' Ais exclaims almost tearing out her hair.

'Christ!' Alice exclaims – hang on as a member from a prominent, if blood-traitor, pure-blood family; does she even know who Christ is?

'Right, we need to come up with a plan.' Ais declares while the other two nod in agreement.

I've had enough of it; they are talking like I'm not here. So I get up and make my way over to the door

'Where are you going?' Alice accuses

'Away.' I say coldly

'You can't! We have to fix the damage you have caused yourself!' Ais says

'Excuse me?'

'You need our help to sort it out!' Ais replies

Now don't get me wrong I value their opinions but they think I need them to live my life? Seriously I can think for myself. 'Look Ceauşescu, Franco and Castro' I point to each of them, 'I can live my own life and I don't need you lot telling me what to do, what I think and certainly not what I feel. If you will excuse me.' I don't look back as I walk down the stairs.

Right now all I have to do is descried what to do, which is difficult when you don't know anything.

Fuck!

**A/N**

**Yeah I know that it is short – apologies**

**And no James – sorry next chapter **

**If you've never been in Lily's 'PlayWitch' situation you're lucky – On a ferry going to France with all my mates, got incredibly bored watching them play cards so ended up reading some of the boys magazines they bought from home. They didn't bat an eyelid when I ask if I could read them, though the teacher had a shock when they walked past and so did some old English lady.**

**I thought about calling them Stalin, Mussolini and Hitler but went for something different.**

**Ceauşescu was arguable one of world's worst dictators in modern times. He was in power from the mid 60's until 1985, his and his wife's trial and dead bodies were filmed and then reveled immediately (I just realised that I can now forget this information because I never have to study it ever again!)**

**Franco – The Spanish dictator**

**And well if you don't know who Castro is….**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed already **

**Hope you liked – remember to review.**

**Makes ill old me, very happy!**

**Ken**

**XD**


	24. Socks and Tshirts

**A/N: Be nice, please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing **

**I know I said I would update quicker, but things kept coming up and stuff so anyway here is chapter 24 (I am actually quite impressed with myself)**

**Another thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, alerted and to everyone who doesn't bother but still comes back and reads the next chapter when I manage to put it up. And also a hello to anyone who just stared reading th****is, this time around. So basically hello to everyone who is reading this!**

**So enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

**Chapter**** 24**

**Socks and T-shirts**

'Alright,' I lean forward, 'What is the difference between a black and a white Russian?'

They all stare at me, while Sirius grits his teeth and leans towards me further, 'No idea'

'Both are a mix of vodka and coffee liqueur but a white Russian is topped with cream' I tell him smugly leaning back.

'How the hell do you know that?' he asks shocked

I shrug, 'my dad bought me a book of cocktails for my 16th, and it's fascinating.' I tell them.

We've been doing this for the last few hours, sitting around mine and James' common room, talking about nothing. Sirius brought up the topic of cocktails, only knowing a few. He couldn't believe I knew loads – I think he does now.

'So you could make me a cocktail, if I asked?' Ais asked me

I shake my head and lean back even further, 'yes, but I wouldn't.'

'What! Why?' She splutters

'Because you lose your head at a single glass of Firewhisky. I ain't making you a cocktail.' I explain, smiling as everyone laughs.

My head is resting back now so it is leaning on James' arm that is flung across the back of the settee. My head flops to the side, so that my cheek is leaning against him as well. My eyes flutter close as I half listen to everyone speaking loudly.

'Hey, Lils.' I can feel his face close to me as he whispers.

'Umm,' I say, not opening my eyes and gently moving further into him. I'm not sure what is going on with me recently. Since I called the girls dictators, I made a discussion not to think. I won't do it. I'm going let the chips fall where they will. I'm not going to listen to my head (well at least when it comes to James) so if I'm falling asleep with his arm around me, then I am. If I end up jumping him then I end up with his tongue in my mouth.

I realise that this is silly and stuff. But to be perfectly honest I can't be bothered anymore.

So I'm not going to think about my feeling, I'm just going to let things happen. And so if the girls are right and I do like him – then great and if they are wrong – then great.

I'm not going to worry about it.

'Hey Lils why don't you go to bed?' I hear him whisper at me

I make a very quiet sound and sink further into his chest. Whatever my feelings are James Potter's chest is very sleepable – if that makes sense or is even a word.

I feel his other arm go around me, then I'm in the air. I snuggle closer to him, mostly unconsciously – at least I think it was. It's an odd sensation being carried by someone.

But soon I'm being lowered down onto what I assume is my bed.

'There we go.' I hear James say as he takes off my socks and covers me with the throw at the end of my bed. I feel something touch my forehead lightly – his hand? And then hear the door close silently

***

I've run all the way from my dorm, down to the hall. I slow down when I get to the hall, mainly because I do have a reputation to uphold.

I quickly make my way over to the guys who are all eating breakfast. James is sat with his back to me. I hurry up as I reach them and swing my arms around his neck.

He stiffens up at the contact, but relaxes when I say, 'Thank you!' very happily.

He laughs and I lean down and kiss his cheek, then take a seat.

'What the hell did he do?' Sirius asks shocked, while I put some bacon on my plate.

'Took my socks off' I explain.

The girls all 'Ohh' at this and nod at James.

'So?' Sirius goes again

'I can't sleep with socks on.' I explain, 'I'll sleep in a rainbow coloured Father Christmas suit but I ain't going to sleep in socks.'

'That's just weird.' Remus informs me

I look at him for a moment, 'Have we been introduced.'

'Fair point.' He replies and goes back to eating.

***

'Excuse me, Let me though.' McGonagall's voice soon echoes around the hallway as the lower schooler shrink away. 'To your classes, NOW!' they all soon disappear.

She then turns her attention to us, 'Now one of you will explain what is going on.'

None of us say anything and just keep looking at each other

'Deep Fried Mars Bars!' Sirius exclaims

'Excuse my Mr Black!' McGonagall says sternly

'What the fuck Sirius?' I hiss at him. McGonagall's head flies to look at me – note to self: don't swear in front of teachers

'I'm identifying with her.' He hisses back. McGonagall eyes expand at this

'So you used mars bar in batter? You could have at least used Jimmy Johnstone'

'Who?'

'He played for Celtic.'

'I have never been Celtic supporter.' McGonagall pipes up.

'Sorry, more of Rangers supporter?' Well if you're already in a pit the size of Russia, why stop digging.

'No'

'Perhaps Dundee then?' I ask sounding rather more hopeful than I feel

'I have never been a football supporter Miss Evans.' She says sharply

I shrug at the other two, 'yeah, I'm out.'

'Well you see professor.' James begins

'Yes Mr Potter.'

'Umm, yeah, well, it all happened so quickly.' He stumbled over his words as McGonagall's eyebrows went up.

'You three have exactly 3 seconds to explain what is gong on, before I get the headmaster down here.'

'He'd probably find it funny.' Sirius whispers and I struggle to smoother a laugh.

'Really Miss Evans. I have come to expect such behave of these two.'

Sounds of protest come from James and Sirius, but they quickly disintegrate under her glare.

'But you Miss Evans.' She continues, 'This really is behavior not suitable for a head girl.'

'Yes Professor.' I say meekly, hey don't hate me, I'm terrible at getting told off, so I make a point of never having to be.

'So, explain.'

We all just stand in the deserted corridor waiting for someone to speak first. It's like a stand-off in a western. I don't think McGonagall would make a good John Wayne though, perhaps more of an Eastwood?

'It is rather complicated really Minnie,' Sirius finally pipes up.

'I think I have the brain power to comprehend it Mr Black.'

'Of cause you do, Minnie. You have a fetching head that contains that wonderful mind of such an outstandingly magnificent person.'

McGonagall looks down her nose at him, 'Thank you. Now if you would be so kind.'

'Lily was talking about wet t-shirt competitions.' He explains.

I groan – really he's going with the truth.

McGonagall just continues to glare at us.

'Well you see a wet t-shirt competition is...' McGonagall cuts of Sirius

'I think I grasp the concept. Please continue.'

'Well see I had never seen one. So I put some water over Lily, to experience this competition.' He give McGonagall his killer smile.

'Some water, Sirius?' I exclaim, looking at him

'Umm'

'You put the whole of Niagara Falls over me. I'm soaking.'

'I may have got a little carried away.' He mumbles and I huff at him

'Miss Evans.' McGonagall turns her attention to me.

'Well after he soaked me, I may have, perhaps vanished his trousers.' I say going red.

McGonagall swallows, 'I see, that explains why you are wet Miss Evans and why you are lacking in proper school uniform Mr Black. But why' Her voice goes up at this, 'is Mr Potter standing there covered in pink liquid and purple feathers!'

'He laughed!' Both me and Sirius exclaim at the same time.

'He what?'

'Laughed.' We both repeat, really I realise she is getting on a bit, but did we have to repeat ourselves

'What?' she repeats rubbing her temple lightly

'When I got wet.'

'And I lost my trousers, he laughed. The pink Goo is mine.' Sirius explains

'And the feathers are mine.'

McGonagall just stares at us, 'right.' She says slowly, 'Mr Black you will return to your dorm and find some trousers to put on. Miss Evans you will put on some dry clothes and I believe Mr Potter a shower would be in order. I want to see all of you in my office in two hours. Is that understood?'

'Yes professor.' We all chime

'You may go.' She says quietly and despairingly, as she turns on her heel and walks away

As we turn and begin walking to our dorms, I raise my hand and whack Sirius on his head.

'Oww! What was that for?' He wines, rubbing his head

'Uhh Hello!' I say indicating to myself, 'I've never got detention ever!'

'Lighten up Lily dear, It comes from discovering you actually like us.' Sirius smiles and throws his arm around me.

'Oh please,' I say, 'Sirius really you need to get better underwear.' I say glancing down to look at his boxers, 'It's no wonder people are always trying to get you out of them.'

He looks puzzled for a moment, 'Is that a compliment or an insult?' He asks

James who is standing on the other side of me shrugs, 'I don't know, actually.' He replies

I shake my head, shrug off his arm and begin to walk quicker, really I'm not that pissed. I dunno maybe being friends with them brings out my immature side?

'Come on Lils.' James says

'Yeah Lily' Sirius chimes in, 'Nice bra by the way.'

I turn my head slightly and growl at him – really he has no tact!

'I don't get women, Prongs.' I hear Sirius say behind me, 'they want compliments but when you give them ones they bloody growl at you!'

'I know Pads, I know.'

**A/N**

**Basically**** this chapter is just slowing that Lily has decided to think with her heart and not overanalyse things. And to show how their relationship is changing. plus I was just watching old re-plays of 'Get your Own Back' - great show:)  
**

**And I really do love Westerns !**

**So you know the deal – This is the point when you press that big Green button below and review.**

**Ken**

**XD**


	25. This has never been the objective

**A/N: Be nice, please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (except my GCSE results! which I was very happy with! )**

**So again a massive and sincere apology from me. **

**But it is finally here, so please enjoy and review. **

**Even though I don't deserve it :(**

**Chapter 25**

**This has never been the objective**

'Now, Mr Black you will be serving your detention with Professor Slughorn.' She says, while we are all standing in front of her desk

Sirius moans, 'Really Minnie!'

'Yes, Mr Black.' She replies bluntly, 'Professor Slughorn was very accommodating and has graciously allowed you to do his ironing.'

'His What?'

'His Ironing, am I to believe that you are not aware of this phenomenon?'

'Well yes. But don't the house elves do that?'

'Yes. But they have been very cooperative as well, allowing you to do his.'

Sirius just looks dumbstruck; I bite my tongue really hard to stop a laugh from erupting.

'You may go now; I trust you know where his rooms are?'

Sirius mumbles, 'What about them?'

'What they do is none of your concern.' She just looks at him, as he slinks away. 'Ohh and Mr Black.'

He turns when he's at the door

'I do believe that Professor Slughorn likes his underwear ironed.'

Sirius' eyes go large and he visibly shakes. Sometimes McGonagall really surprises me.

'Now you two.' She turns to us.

'Yes.' James answers rather chipper – hey that makes me sound like I'm bloody Darrell Rivers not cool

'I am glad that you find detention such a happy occasion.' McGonagall says back

'It keeps the little grey cells working.' He replies.

I can't help but turn my head to look at him; he catches my eye and says, 'I picked up one of your books.'

'It obviously went it.'

'Of course it did Miss Evans.' He replies in an awful French accent.

'He's Belgium.'

We are brought out of our conversation by McGonagall coughing loudly, 'If you two are quite finished discussing the characteristics of a fictional character. Perhaps you would honour me with the time to informing you of your detention destination'

'Shoot.'

'Hagrid's.' She says, looking back down at her desk and going to pick up a piece of paper.

'Hagrid's Professor?' James asks hesitantly

She looks up and peers at him, 'Yes. That isn't a problem is it James?'

'No, no, not at all.' With that he grabs my hand and pulls me straight out of her office.

* * *

'Hagrid,' James looks down in disgust, 'really.'

He nods and hands us each a shovel.

'But Hagrid you like us.' James complains looking up at him

'McGonagall's orders.' He says obviously not happy about giving us this wonderful job as punishment.

'It's okay Hagrid.' I say affectionately patting his forearm, 'It's a nice night for it.' This is met with Hagrid's unhappy smile and James' look of horror.

Hagrid's nods and slouches back to his hut.

'Really, it's a nice night for it?' James turns to me

'It could be worse, could be raining.'

He nods and we both look down to the ground

'James?' I say hesitantly.

'Uh huh.'

I turn and with a look of discussed on my face say, 'It's shit James.'

He nods and puts his arm around me, 'I know Lily, I know.' As we both look down to the ground.

* * *

2 hours later we're sat on the ground, leaning against a tree with the shovels laying on the grass near us.

'James' I say quietly.

'Yeah?' he turns and replies.

I pause slightly and lean back against the tree, 'Do you ever think about the future?'

'The future?'

'Yeah. Life in the big bad world after all this is finished with.' I point to Hogwarts while I speak

'Of course.' He says quietly. We're both silent for a time, just looking out onto the dark expansive grounds that encompass us. 'Everything seems to be in fast-forwarded though.'

I turn my head to look at him, 'What do you mean?'

'The future, it's just uncertain. I know it always has been but now it is more so. So I suppose.' He takes an intake of breath at this, 'If Voldemort didn't exist. I suppose I would say that I'd leave school get a flat with the guys, train to be an auror, fall in love, get married, have 2.3 kids and wave them off at Kings Cross. Now, now I don't know.'

I'm shocked, like properly shocked, ' Really?'

'Really what?'

'Marriage, children, a back garden with a veg patch and a green front door.'

He looks at me, 'Yeah, except a red door.'

He smiles and we both laugh slightly.

'How about you Miss Evans, the big plan?'

'What if I don't get killed?' I say dryly but it is met by James' despairing look. 'Yeah, fall in love, children, and roast dinners on Sundays.'

He stares at me puzzled slightly, 'No marriage.'

I turn and laugh slightly, 'Why do people think I'm that conventional?'

'No it's not that. Why?'

'I suppose I never thought it necessary. It's never been the be all and end all for me. I've never dreamed of my dream wedding or a big white wedding. I suppose it's never been that major for me.'

He just looks at me, 'And now?'

'Now.' I look out into the darkness. The moon is half hidden behind clouds but you can still see stars. On of things I like about it here. You can see more stars when it's cloudy than you can ever see back home. 'Now I'm just hoping we survive till tomorrow.'

Neither of us speaks for a moment, until James pulls his arm up, wraps it around me and pulls me into him.

So here we are, wrapped up in each other, leaning against a tree and each other. Looking out onto the dark grounds. I'm not meant to feel safe here; this isn't meant to be warm and secure. But it is.

'This has got to be the best detention ever.' James whispers down at me.

I tilt my head to look at him, he has a tiny smile and then I get it.

I don't know what I'm going to do after Hogwarts because of bloody Voldemort. I could die this very moment. A death eater could walk though that forest and kill me before I even know what's happened. So why shouldn't I. Why shouldn't I, because at the moment I can. And that's really all that matters.

I pull away slightly from him, he turns and looks at me in puzzlement, I smile slightly and kiss him. It's not a fantastic, heavens opened, perfect kiss. But it's ours. It's the first one and it took 7 years to get that one imperfect - we're not sure where we stand - kiss. It's not the stuff of fairy tales. But I always thought they were over rated anyway.

'What was that?' He asks running a hand though his hair, after we have separated

'I thought there were death eaters in the forest.' I tell him, smiling

He shakes is head slightly and pulls me back into him.

**A/N**

**It's been a while so hope it was adequate. Not the best ever chapter but It had to be done, the next two are better (I think) I also think it's one of the shortest.**

**Only a few more chapters to go.**

**Another sorry for not updating.**

**Darrell Rivers is the main character in Malory Towers by Enid Blyton if you didn't know.**

**Little grey cells and Belgium? – You seriously didn't work it out, shameful. Actually I don't like the style the books are written in. But David Suchet is great.**

**Now this is your part – see that big button there, that's it the green one, go on press it, you know you want to.**

**Ken**

**XD**

**P.S **

**The next 3 chapters plus the ending are all written. I just need to type them up. (I wrote them while on holiday and didn't have a computer – I was very sad)**


	26. So we walked and talked

**A/N: Be nice, please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing **

**Right you know when I said I had the rest all written well I kind of forgot about this chapter, so I went to put it up a few days ago only to find it wasn't there because, wait for it... I hadn't written it yet! **

**So here it is, finally it isn't the best but it is necessary, but carry on reading because after this one the whole story just gets back onto it's old track of funny and slightly odd storylines**

**Chapter title is lyrics from 'What is your secret?' by Nada Surf (a very good band, always reminds me of summers by the lake in South Caroline)**

Oh and as for that sentece that is massive - I have no idea sorry!

**Chapter 26**

**So we walked and talked  
then we sat and talked**

It's that feeling of pure gooeyness. You know when you're so giddy and dizzy you can't rid of a stupid little grin on your face. Well that's the feeling currently. It's like when you suddenly find that top or dress that is amazing and every time you put it on you feel great and you can't help but have a grin on your face and you never want to take it off. Obviously a top and a boyfriend are completely different, and if you value a top more than a boyfriend I think you should probably re-evaluate.

So anyway, I'm sitting on my bed, feeling gooey, reading a book (it's very good and I haven't read it before!) when the door opens to show Sirius and Remus standing there.

'Hello?' I say slowly. The boys walk in and position themselves in my room. Sirius sitting on the chair by the dresser with Remus perched on it.

'James was skipping.' Sirius declares.

'Maybe he's taken up Morris dancing?' I question sarcastically

Sirius glances at Remus at this, 'No Padfoot.' He scolds him. Sirius turns back to me pouting.

'Is there a reason you have suddenly decided to appear in my room, and.' I pause and give Remus a look, 'play with my eyelash curler.'

'So this is what this is?' Remus holds it up and then nods. 'Anyway James skipping.'

'This is going to include me putting down my book isn't?' I ask them, folding over the corner of the page and putting it down. 'So James was skipping, he hasn't become a Morris dancer and....'

'Well he said that you were now his girlfriend.' Sirius declared sounding sceptical.

'Oh.' I say getting up, feeling myself go redder and redder by the second. I quickly walk out of the room. I can hear Remus and Sirius following me into the kitchen. I switch the kettle on and turn around to find the two leaning again the sink.

They both have cheeky smiles on their faces, 'so does that mean its true?' Remus says.

I ignore him, and get out a mug, 'tea?' they both accept.

'Wow!' Sirius shouts.

'Sirius.' I chastise, putting milk in each mug.

'Oh come on this means you two are together, like properly together. Yippee! This means we get a honorary Marauderette!' Sirius declares.

'This is great!' Remus agrees. At this they both leap at me, pull me into a massive hug and then start jumping up and down in a circle going, 'yippee, yippee!'

'All right, all right.' I say smiling, pushing them away.

'Go sit down. I'll do the tea!' Remus tells me happily. Pushing me out of the kitchen. Sirius pulls me into the common room and sits down next to me on the sofa. He's jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning.

'So, so, tell me, tell me!' He says excitedly

'Sirius,' I say placing a hand on his knee, 'calm down, wait.'

He does calm down slightly as Remus comes in with our teas.

'So...'

'God sake, you two do realise that you're meant to be two of the most popular people in the whole of this establishment.' I state laughing

'So...' Remus repeats, this time about something else

'You're acting like a pair of girls.' Which I would like to declare I can say- being a girl myself.

'Well, bluh!!' Sirius proclaims, sticking his tongue out. They both stare at me, expectantly.

'Fine. It was detention, it was dark, and we were sitting down by a tree....'

'Ohh a tree.'

'Very romantic.'

'And....'

'And..' I carry on, 'we ended up kissing.' I say lightly shrugging.

'That's pathetic!'

'Come on, you got to have something better than that!'

'That's it, guys, truly it's.....' I'm cut off by the girls walking in and Ais declaring, 'What's going on a mothers meeting?'

'Lily and James got together.' Remus explains

The girls squeal simultaneously and sit down.

'It was so going to happen.'

'Yeah how did it happen?'

'What happened afterwards?'

They question consecutively.

I take a breath ready to tell them but Sirius and Remus turn to them and say.

'It was in detention.'

'When it had gone dark.'

'They were sitting by a tree.'

'Then they kissed.'

The girls look blankly for a moment then look at me, 'That's shit.' Alice says

'Well thank you very much.' I reply. At this point James wanders in.

'Hey, what's going on?' He asks, smiling

'They're saying the way we got together was shit and didn't make a good enough story.' I explain.

James just looks shocked and slightly puzzled. Wanting to get out of this very bizarre situation. I jump up from the sofa. Grab James' hand and pull him out of the door into the cold, stone corridor.

Hey – I can do this sort of thing now. I have a boyfriend!!

**A/N**

**Well. Hope you liked it – I wrote it in a few hours while watching re-runs of NCIS.**

**Again sorry - the whole chapter on my comp was acting really weird  
**

**Well you know the deal, read and review people. At least give me 4 reviews, so I have over 90 reviews. It will make me very happy!**

**Ken**

XD


	27. Joints are not papal approved

**A/N: Be nice, please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (well except the things that can't possibly belong to anyone else because they are to strange no one else would want them. Them I own)**

**Chapter**** 27**

**Joints are not papal approved **

**2 Weeks Later:**

'James?' I call out from my room.

'Umm' I hear as a reply

I wander out of my room holding two tops, 'Which one?'

He looks up, 'Jesus Christ Lil!'

I raise my eyebrows at this, 'One I guarantee that you have no clue ho Jesus was and two, stop gawping and chose one.'

'Um, well.' James runs his hand through his hair

'Fuckin' hell James. Help me!' I stare at him in despair for a moment until it suddenly dawns on me. I can't help but burst out laughing.

'What?' James manages to say

'Shit James, it's only a bra for Merlin's sake.'

'Yeah, I am aware of that but do you really have to stand there wearing it ?'

'This from the guy who walks into my room without knocking.' I say astonished by what I'm hearing.

'Yeah but you weren't my girlfriend then.' He reasons illogically

'That's really arsed backwards.' I tell him angrily while I walk back to my room. Just as I'm about to close my door I hear him say.

'The green one.'

***

'So hang on.' Ais says taking a sip out of her drink, 'you're complaining about James?'

'Yes!' I exclaim taking a large gulp out of my glass

'Alright, so what has he done?' Mary asks

'Nothing!' I declare while they all look astonished.

'Okay?' Alice says slowly

'No.' I try and explain, 'that's the point.' They all still look puzzled. 'Look. I'm dating James Potter right.' They nod, 'the guy who would walk into my room not caring what I was wearing or not and have a full blown conversation with me.' They all nod again, 'he hasn't done that.'

'But Lils,' Mary says, 'that's good he's learning about boundaries.'

I stare at them, 'But he hasn't done anything.'

They all stare at me for a moment until it dawns on them

'When you say anything, you can't mean everything' Alice declares unbelievingly

'Oh I mean everything.'

They all look stunned, 'Come one you've done the basics thought.' Ais says

'Define basics.' I reply depressed

'Tongues?' Alice asks nervously

'His tongue hasn't even probed my lips.' I inform them holding my glass up to the bartender.

'Come on, he's hands have strayed.' Ais asks

'His hands haven't strayed from the papal approved positions of the upper and lower back.'

The three of them let out deep breathes

'Try this.' I say taking the drink the waiter just bought me. I realise I'm head girl and all that jazz but sneaking out to a muggle bar defiantly has its advantages. 'This evening I asked his opinion on my tops and he got really flustered just because I was wearing a bra. All this from a guy who walked into my room while I was topless and led a conversation about biscuits.'

The girls are all silent for a moment, 'Maybe it has been Peter in disguise.' Ais offers unhelpfully, but she goes silent under our gazes'

'Mare.' Alice says after a while

'Mare.' Ais chimes in, followed by me.

'What!'

'This is the point where you give some gem of advice that solves the problem.' Ais informs her

'Umm'

We all lean in as a waiter brings Alice a new drink

'Sorry.' She says

'What!'

She shrugs, 'I've got nothing.'

'Maybe you should just jump him?' Ais says

'Huh.'

'Yeah then he would have to do something to you or that would be just plain rude.'

'But that just seems desperate.' Alice puts in, 'and you still don't know why he's being all prudish.'

'Maybe he's got glandular fever.' Ais puts in.

I shake my head in despair, 'If he had that he'd been in quarantine and not be kissing me. Plus I would probably have it.'

'How do you know that?' Ais puts to me.

I take a sip of my drink and point to myself, 'The clever one.'

They all nod and then Ais says, 'Maybe he's impotent

We all just look at her. Really that wouldn't even be funny.

'Really Lils it makes no sense.' Mary tells me, 'James Potter has probably been wanking over the thought of you since he was eleven.'

'Thanks for the visual.' I reply sarcastically.

'Hey,' Ais says, 'it's probably the only one you'll be getting.' She begins to laugh slightly but stops sharply under my graze.

I finish of my drink quickly and hit the table with my hand, 'Fuck. I just want to be groped!'

At this a group of guys who are standing near our table turn to look at me and smile. I groan and throw my arm out over the table, collapsing my head on it.

'Cheer up babes.' Alice says patting my head, 'if it continues I'll tell Frank to grope you.'

I groan, has it really got so bad that I have to get offers from my friends saying they'll get their boyfriends to grope me.

'He'd do that?' I hear Mary ask

'If he wants to continue to have somewhere to stick his dick he will.' She replies as she takes a sip of her drink.

'Yeah.' Ais says, 'and if Frank decides he can live without sex or want ever else him and Ally get up to.'

'Hey!' Alice objects but Ais carries on.

'I'll grope you.'

'We all will Lils.' Mary says.

'Thanks.' I say quietly. I have a boyfriend but to get some I have to result in a lesbian orgy with my friends. Wonderful.

'Hello.' The group of lads that were standing near us walk over to us. The 4 of them obviously think of themselves as muggle Marauders, just without the charisma or amazing good looks (I'm excluding Peter from that – for obvious reasons)

'Hey.' Ais says in return

'Can we join you?' the guy with a Keith-Richard-haircut asks.

We all stare at each other, Ais' ends of her mouth curl up as she turns to them, slides up closer to Mary and says, 'sure.'

The 4 lads smile and sit down.

'I'm Neil.' Keith-Richard-haircut introduces himself

'Alice.'

'Lily.'

'Mary'

'Ais.'

'Unusual.' Says the one with an afro, 'Joel.'

'It's short for Aisling,' Ais replies leaning forward, 'Joel.'

'Chuck.' The one with red hair says.

I smile and yes I do realise that I have a boyfriend who great and all that. But who said I can't have a laugh, 'Parents fans of Chuck Berry?'

He smiles lopsidedly (in the same way Sirius does – except dear old Chuck here can't carry it off) 'Yeah big fans.'

I laugh lightly at him, this could be fun

'Nate.' The last one who obviously fancies himself as Sid-Vicious, not a good look.

'Pleasure' Alice smiles at him.

'So how come you're here?' Keith-Richard-haircut asks, not original but he gets points for trying.

'We're at Edinburgh Uni.' Ais lies expertly.

'Oh, us to,' Afro puts in, 'what year you in?'

'First.' Alice says staring at Keith-Richard-haircut

'Cool, we're 3rd years.' Chuck-Berry-Fan puts in, 'so what you lot studying?'

'Ancient History.' Ais says,

'Maths,' Mary lies looking at them though her eyelashes. Sid-Vicious stares at her. I think she has found a fan.

'Social Anthropology.' I'm impressed by Alice; quiet a muggle thing for a pure-blood.

'Chemistry' I tell them. It's kind of like potions, 'So what about you lot?'

'I'm at Edinburgh med' Sid-Vicious says. Really? I wouldn't want a doctor, who looked like Sid Vicious, I'm sure it's unprofessional. Maybe he has a different look for work.

'Classics.' Keith-Richard-haircut says.

'Same.' Chuck-Berry-Fan says.

Afro nods, 'Same.'

'Impressive.' Mary replies not taking her eyes of Sid-Vicious

'Can we get you some drinks?' Chuck-Berry-Fan asks.

'Yeah, same again?' Alice replies looking at us

'Yeah.'

He gets us, and I follow suit, 'I'll help you.' As I walk past Alice's chair.

'So you don't sound like you're from round here.' Chuck Berry asks me while we're standing waiting for the drinks

'No Blackburn. You don't exactly strike me as a native either.'

'London.' He tells me, taking out his wallet.

'Now that is what 5-6 hours away from home? That's a long way.'

'True, but why not.' He smiles

'Good point.' We pick up the drinks and make are way back to the table, 'so is it fun being named after Mr Berry?'

'Of course he's the father of rock 'n' roll.' He smirks and laughs,

'True. And that man can play guitar.'

'Yeah plus it has to be worse than being called Lily, What is it Beauty or something.'

I raise my eyebrows at him, 'My mums a florist.' He explains

'Yep, Beauty, Wealth, Pride. Orange Lily is Hatred and Disdain though. Try not to mention that one.'

'Probably better not to.'

'Yeah my sister got the worse one though.'

'Oh?'

'Petunia.'

'Doesn't sound too bad.'

'Anger and Resentment'

'Oh,' he replies as we place the drinks on the table and slide back into our seats, 'and is she?'

'oh yes.' I tell his taking a sip out of my drink

We talk for a while until Keith-Richard-haircut pulls out a small metal box to reveal a neat pile of ready prepared joints.

'Chuck.' He says offering Chuck-Berry-Fan one, which he takes

'Joel.' Afro takes one as well.

Keith-Richard-haircut offers one to Sid-Vicious but he shakes his head, 'I'm the doctor one remember.' Keith-Richard-haircut shakes his head and offers us one, 'ladies?'

Ais shakes her head, 'I'm the sporty-one.' At this Joel looks her up and down to be met with her smirk when he reaches her face.

'Not my thing,' Mary replies

As he offers me and Alice one we look at each other,

'Can you imagine?'

I laugh, 'God no.' and we shake our heads at him, he shrugs and replaces the box lighting the 3 spliffs.

Now have I been around people smoking Pot before of course, it's rather hard not to be around them when you are doing it to. Okay that sounds really bad. It was once. I was 15. It was a bunch of people I've know forever down my street, Did I like it, well at the time yeah afterwards noooo. But don't tell James he'd kill me.

'So,' Afro says after a minute or too, 'you lot want to join us back at ours?'

The four of us look at each other and smile, 'What?'

'You lot want to go back to our place?' Keith-Richard-Haircut asks looking at Alice.

'Oh no, I don't think we can.' Ais says

'Oh, your place then?'

She laughs, 'Don't think that one is possible.' As the rest of us try to hold back our laughter

'Oh,' Sid-Vicious tries, 'How about your numbers, we could meet up?'

'Oh no, you're not my type.' Ais says leaning forward staring at Afro who looks shocked

They turn to Mary, 'Sorry, I don't go near guys who do that.' Pointing to the spliffs

'Boyfriend.' Alice tells them and they turn to me, 'Same.'

'But you're the one who wasn't getting any!' Chuck-Berry-Fan exclaims.

I smirk, lean forward and grab Alice's hand, 'But that is what these 3 are for.'

The guys look shocked,

'But thanks for the drinks' Ais says winking at them. They get up swearing calling us bitches. But we burst into laughter.

When they are gone I fling my arm over Alice and say, 'Now that was fun.'

**A/N**

**If you don't know who Keith Richard is well are you from Pluto?**

**Chuck Berry is one of the ****pioneers**** of Rock 'n' Roll. Famous songs include 'Johnny. B. Good' and 'Rock and Roll Music'.**

**Sid Vicious was the bassist in the Sex Pistols. He died of a heroin overdose in 1979.**

**I chose Blackburn Rovers because Lily grew up in the same place as Snape – in Spinners end, which was in a run-down industrial city in the North of England. Lancaster was famous for its cotton mills so – according to me she's from round there. **

**Drugs are of course wrong **

**You know the deal, Review people, Review - At least make it up to 100!  
**

**Ken**

**XD**


	28. That isn't what they meant

**A/N: Be nice, please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing - except all the frees I have :)**** Good times **

**Chapter**** 28**

**This isn't what they meant by Teenage Kicks**

When I was eight my dad always got home at half 5.

It was half 6 and he wasn't home yet. My Mam just said that he was running late and would be home soon while Petunia was brushing her dolls hair.

Me? I was sitting at the kitchen table staring at the clock. I had written a list of all the things that could have happened.

**+ IRA sniper – but I ruled that out, I didn't think IRA snipers hung out in Blackburn**

**+ KGB kidnapping him – but that wasn't likely he was a normal man. Plus he had been (a still is) a Socialist who had read Marx when he was young. His books were on the shelf in the living room.**

**+ Run over by a bus – that was a possibility**

**+ A random act of butchery had him lying in a pool of blood in an alley only to be found the next morning.**

My dad walked in at 7.15, smiling. Mr Lloyd had decided to award him the promotion. I didn't talk to him for a month.

Why many would ask, am I thinking of this now.

It's 3 in the morning and James isn't here.

I came back from the bar to find the dorm empty. Fine he did mention going out. I got changed, had a glass of water, went to the loo and got into bed. And he still wasn't here. I tried to get to sleep. I couldn't. I got up and walked around. That didn't help. So here I am with a mug a hot chocolate with a dash of whiskey in it. Staring at the door. Waiting and begging it to open. Am I'm going over all the things that could have happened

**+ The IRA and the KGB aren't possibilities**

**+ But he could be lying in a ditch choking on his own sick**

**+ He could have been mugged**

**+ There could have been another attack. And a part of me is thinking that the next person though that door is going to be Dumbledore.**

At exactly 24 minutes to 6 the door swings open and James stumbles though. I think he's drunk until he walks further in and I can see the way he's holding his left arm, the slit lip and the way he grimaces with every step

'James' I exclaim, the part of me that wants to shout, to get angry, all but disappears in my shock.

He jumps at my voice grimacing more at the movement, 'Lils what you doing up?' He asks as he begins to walk passed me.

I shake my head and follow him into his room. 'Lils, go to bed.' He says sitting down on his bed.

'Not likely. Have you seen yourself?' He doesn't reply or look at me. Shaking my head again I run into the bathroom collecting a metal box and my wand.

'Lily.' James tries to scold, as I re-enter his room. Only to find him attempting to take of his shoes without moving. Dumping the things on the bed I kneel in front of him and remove his shoes, then his socks. Standing up I reach forward to touch his lip but he flinches away causing him to grimace. 'If you move it'll hurt more I say.' Opening the box, I then dab his lip with cotton wool, he flinches as it touches him, when it's clean I pick up my wand and quickly heal it. I repeat the exercise again on the cut on his forehead, 'You really should go to sick bay.' I tell him, but he gives me a look. I take out a sheet of paper from the box, hold his broken arm in my hand and fix it.

'There we go.' He says straight away, 'go to bed.'

I'm about to except as he gets up he grimaces and grabs his middle.

'James.'

'Bed lily.'

Raising my eyebrows at him, 'you're my boyfriend not my father. You're hurt.'

'Not badly.' He lies though gritted teeth

'Yeah, okay.' I reply, 'take your shirt off.' His nostrils flare and he glares back at me. He begrudgingly takes his shirt off, stopping every few seconds to grimace. When he finally removes it and flings it to the floor. I'm shocked. I circle him once. He only has a small cut on his back that I quickly fix, 'Fuck. James. Lye down' I tell him.

He doesn't bother to object and lies down on his bed. The bruises on his chest and stomach look like he has been caught up in a stampede. There is a scattering of small cuts, nothing of real concern. It's the gash on his chest with the skin hanging off that gets me. I sit on the bed, dabbing the small cuts, healing them as I go. James' face is screwed up as I go about healing the bruises, which if his face is anything to go by helped. I heal the gash silently, going over all the possible reasons for the state he's in, healing the gash causes him to swear and grip the sheets.

'There' I tell him. Getting up.

'Thanks,' he replies quietly, turning his head away from me.

As I'm leaving I turn and say to him, 'James you will be telling me.' I close the door.

***

I walk into the hall scanning it. It's still early so not a lot of people are up. There are only around 10 people on the Gryffindor table and 3 of them are James, Sirius and Peter who are sat on the end all huddled together.

'So.' I say looking down on them.

'Morning.' They all chime. James moving along slightly so I can sit down. I shake my head in his direction and just glare down on them.

'Tell.'

'What?' Sirius asks with faux-innocence

I just raise my eyebrows at him while we stare at each other, 'I'm going out on a limb here and going to say that dear old James wasn't alone last night, doing whatever activity that resulted in the state he was in last night.'

'State?' Sirius questions

'Yeah, the state that I was up till quarter past 6 fixing. The state that resulted in me having an hour and a half sleep last night.'

'We got into a bit of trouble that's all.' James says

'Oh like a fight?'

'Yeah a fight.' Sirius agrees

'With a herd of rhinos?' I ask sarcastically, before there is an answer I lean down and hold Peters head so he can't look away, 'Was the Rhinos?

'No.' he squeaks

'How about a fight?'

'No.' He squeaks again. Before I can ask another question Sirius pulls his head out of my grasps.

'Peter GO!' he orders, Peter leaps up and dashes out of the hall. While the two that remain exchange looks. They get up simultaneously, give me one last look and begin to walk out.

'I will find out!' I yell after them. Which gets the attention of everyone in the hall, I smile meekly and say, 'Morning.' Before slumping down.

***

'So did you talk to him? This morning.' Alice asks in whispers

'Didn't get the chance.'

'Lils, we told you. You have to talk to him about it.'

'It's not that.'

She looks expectantly at me, 'when I got in last night. He wasn't there. He didn't get in till about half 5.'

'Was he drunk?'

'No, he comes in with a cut lip, cut head, broken arm, a chest that looked like he had been caught in a stampede of buffalo and a massive gash with the skin hanging off.'

'What'd you do?'

'Fixed him up. I woke up this morning ready to talk about that and everything else. But he had already gone. I confronted him in the hall. He lied in my face.'

She's silent for a time, 'what you going to do?'

'I'm not sure anymore. It's just like it was when we were friends. Except now he doesn't talk to me and wouldn't touch me with a barge pole.'

'Lils.'

'I'm serious. When we were friends it was great, we got on like a house on fire but there was always something else there. Now…' I trail of

'You still like him though?'

'Of course, but it shouldn't be like this. When we were friends everyone said we would be great together. But it's not.' I pause and take a breath, 'I'm staring to think that I was right all those years, that it's just the thrill of the chase.'

'Lily, you and I both know that's not the case, James loves you.'

'He's got a strange way of showing it.'

'Come on Lils it's only been 2 weeks.'

I look at her for a moment, 'we don't talk like we use to, we don't joke and laugh. He stiffens up when I go to kiss him; he pulls his hand away just a fraction before I go to take it. He's stiff and looks past me when I try to hug him. He doesn't put his arm round me.'

Alice looks down, 'you have to tell him this, Lils, you have to.'

'I know. This isn't the James Potter I signed up for. I signed up for my friend, the one who would joke and laugh with me, have a conversation with me. Damn the friend who would put his arm around me while walking down the corridors having a conversation with Remus. Not this thing.'

'Lils talk to him, but you can't carry on doing this, it's not healthy.'

I nod in agreement

***

'Lily.' A voice from behind me calls. A voice I know all to well, a voice that even in the pits of hell I could still identify.

I pull myself straight, turn and answer, 'Yes Severus?'

'Umm,' He struggles to start. Part of me, the part that was this guys friend wants to smile and laugh but then the other side reminds me what he has become and then it doesn't seem to matter.

'Can I help you?' I say with as little feeling as possible. Even though my heart is slowly breaking. Not for Severus, it hasn't done that for a long time but for what I fear me and James are about to become.

'No.'

'Okay.' I turn.

'Yes.'

I turn back, 'Yeah,'

'Just,' He seems to be struggling with the words, 'Be careful.'

I can feel myself getting angry at him, 'Always am.' I reply curtly.

'No, Just. Things lurk in the shadows.'

'Threat?'

He shakes his head profusely and in about as much honesty as I've seen him talk in, in years, 'A warning.' He looks ready to say something else and his foot inches closer, but he just turns and runs of down the corridor.

I'm still stuck to the floor staring at where he's gone when the light footsteps behind me cause me to turn.

'Lily.' The persons calls to me

'Yes?'

'Sirius says you have to come with me.'

'How nice for him. Pete' I turn ready to walk away.

'He said if you want to know you have to come with me.'

I turn back around, the opportunity to know getting the better of me, 'okay.'

**A/N**

**Once again I got fed up of stories that when they get together it's all Rosie so…..**

**Review you nice lovely people – at least give me a few ******** I'm not going to say I wouldn't update till I get a certain amount to reviews, I just think that's mean. But you could pretend I have?**

**So Just review.**

**Ken**

**XD**


	29. Truth looks painful in your eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing – but after 28 chapters I'm guessing you've worked that out.

The title of this isn't mine though I wish I could say it is, it's the opening lines to an unpublished poem. Written by one of my mum's old school friends for her while they were in 6 form. He has gone on to be a well known poet and writer.

**Chapter 29**

**Truth looks painful in your eyes**

'We've been talking and have decided that you should probably know.' James informs me after Peter leads me into a far distant corner of the sick bay, closed of from the rest of it.

'How nice of you.' I respond bitingly back.

The three of them are standing guard by the curtain, they beckon me forward and shove me though the curtain, following after me. 'Oh hello Remus.' I greet him as he lies in bed. I turn back to the other three expectantly but they are just looking down at him. I shrug and plop myself down on the bed.

'Lily.'

I turn to look at him, his worn-out face, the bags under his eyes, his all round greyness.

He takes a deep breath, 'I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise me that you wont tell anyone and I'll completely understand if you want nothing…'

'Remus just get on with it.'

'I'm a werewolf.' He looks down at the bed while the other three stare at me waiting my response.

'You lot did the whole cloak and dagger thing to tell me something I already know? Wonderful!'

'You know?' Remus asks slowly looking up

'Uh hello. And I think I can say this without seeming big headed or arrogant – cleverest girl in the school. I worked that one out years ago. A misbehaving rabbit is really shite.'

'You knew and didn't care?' Remus asks astonished. Sometimes I forget the state of his self-esteem.

'Remus listen.' I say softly, 'I wouldn't care if you were a KGB working, green wig wearing transvestite with a fetish for light bulbs. Except maybe hide the bulbs when you came to visit.

'Really?'

'Truly. But.' I turn and glare at the others, 'but that doesn't explain the reason why James came in this morning looking like he had been at the Somme. So will you kindly inform me how that phenomenon occurred?'

'Don't get angry.' James says.

'Babe, when someone says that, there is always a reason to get angry.'

'We're animagus.'

The world slows down, my hand flops to the bed loudly, 'you're what?' I ask slowly in a whisper

'Animagus. We wanted too help...'

I raise my hand to stop him 'That's were your names come from.' I say after a while, devoid to emotion

'Yep,' I close my eyes.

'I'm a rat.'

'Dog'

'A stag.' A thought occurs to me as James says that buts it's not the time for that.

I open my eyes to glare at them, 'It's idiotic, dangerous, foolish, stupid and also illegal.' I fume in whispered shouts.

'Lily, we're careful, no one knows so....' I raise my hand to stop Sirius

'Sirius that ministry is about as corrupt as they get, I don't care that it's illegal. So just shut the fuck up!' He does

'We wanted to help.' James puts in but I just glare at him

'It was their idea Lily, they wanted to help me.' I hear Remus say quietly from behind me. My hand goes up to silence him.

'Then how come none of you have ever been in the state that James was in last night?' I say slowly trying to keep my temper at bay.

Remus looks ashamed (or at least more so than normal) 'That was me, it just got out of hand.'

The other three nod, 'It's okay though…'

'Be quiet. It's idiotic, and dangerous, anything could happen!' I scream whisper at them, getting louder each time.

'I feel awful about last night…' Remus stars but I turn and point my finger right in his face.

'If you go down that self-pitting, it's my entire fault, route Lupin. I will not be responsible for my actions!'

'Lily, we just.' James starts, but I put my hand up to stop him. I need to process this. I get up quickly, kiss Remus' cheek, promise to come back soon and leave the sick bay.

* * *

I'm walking past a sea of faces and noises but I don't process any of it. My brain is still reeling from the shock. Without any warning the sea surrounding me empties leaving me stranded and alone. I'm not processing where I'm going. My legs are just moving. My mind detached from reality just to save myself from the weight and force from all sides that is threatening to push, pull and break me into a million pieces.

A warm hand brings my mind slamming back into me and with it that feeling that I'm about to break. The hands owner speaks but I'm trying so hard to get rid of the weight that I don't process it. Somewhere I register that I've been spun around and now have a face looking at me.

'Lily.'

I try to push the weight away

'Lily.'

I try harder, but it's got heavier and it hurts too much to resist.

'Lily!'

It slams down. Bringing with it my senses. It's James and he's gripping my arms in concern

'Lily.'

'No.' I manage to say though my mouth is dry.

'What?' he asks softly

'No.' it hurts more to say it now. I can feel my eyes getting ready to go and my throat stars to burn.

'I'm sorry. I should have told you. He's my friend.'

It's not that though. That's the glace cherry. You can eat it, or complain about it or just discard it.

I look up, 'I don't care. It's stupid and irresponsible. But I wouldn't expect anything less. If you hadn't you'd be getting a row about it now.' I somehow manage to explain. He looks relaxed at this

'Good.' I see a smile, 'you wanna go back to our rooms?'

'No!' the dryness is back and I can feel my eyes getting drenched. I shake my head and arms, freeing me from his grasp.

'I can't do this anymore!'

'What?'

'I can't do this anymore!' then suddenly it happens all at once like a storm. There are tears running down my face and my throat is burning but I'm angry and red and I'm not here, I'm detached, I'm a spectator watching from afar.

'I can't do this anymore!

'What?'

'I can't do this anymore! I can't do this anymore! I can't tear my hair out over it. I can't pretend everything is okay. It's not okay. It's not fucking okay! And I should calm down; we should talk about it like adults because that is what people in relationships do. But I can't! If I do that I'll tell myself I love you and it's not anything but it is! It is!'

The tears are running fast and hard now and I'm breathing heavily.

'Lily I don't know what you're talking about. Take a deep breath, breathe.' He tries

But I wouldn't, I don't want to breath, I don't want to relax or calm down.

'No it's you! You and your fucking...' I'm too upset to finish

My tears have blurred my vision but I can see how distressed he looks at my almost hysterics.

'Lil, tell me what I've done, please?'

I take a deep breath and the tears flow fast and hard down my face. I muster up all the strength in my body and say, 'Nothing, that's my point.' I turn and run down the corridor. I'm a coward for running. A coward. I turn the corner and run straight in to Professor Dumbledore.

'Lily what is matter?' he asks me concerned

I stare at him

I take a breath

And I say

'Sir, Can I go home?'

**A/N**

**I suppose you could say Lily is overreacting – and she probably is but remember she is still in school – they're only 18. **

**I think I have to say this – this is the 3rd to last chapter, There are basically one short one followed by the ending. Nearly done. So why not everyone review – so by the time I've finished I will have lots of reviews !!**

**Ken**

**XD**


	30. For your Consideration

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – but the fact that I finally have a job**

**A very quick and large apology - It's been so busy the past few weeks I completely forgot about the story. Sorry :( But I will be finishing it. Sorry this chapter is so short but trust me the last one is well long :P**

**Thanks**

**This is dedicated to everyone who kept with me and kept telling me to finish (especially Molton window my best mate who I think almost sat on me telling me to finish - incidentally she's very impressed at the number of reviews) - you'll be annoyed at the length - but remember that you like me :  
**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_'Lil, tell me what I've done, please?'_**

**_I take a deep breath and the tears flow fast and hard down my face. I muster up all the strength in my body and say, 'Nothing, that's my point.' I turn and run down the corridor. I'm a coward for running. A coward. I turn the corner and run straight in to Professor Dumbledore._**

**_'Lily what is matter?' he asks me concerned_**

**_I stare at him_**

**_I take a breath_**

**_And I say_**

**_'Sir, Can I go home?'_**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**For your Consideration**

Dear James,

This I guaranty will be one of the hardest things I write. It will be one of the hardest things I ever do. But I have to do it. I have to write this - even if it is mostly for me.

You wouldn't know what has happened, you'll be irritated and angry. I know. But this is hard so just trust me - please?

I shouldn't have run, I should have stayed, I should not have been so much of a coward. But I was, it got hard and everything just piled on top of me. I was very Gryffindor like of me. Can we mark it down as immature. I couldn't cope and I ran. I didn't even give you an explanation, I just shouted.

I've asked Dumbledore if I can go home. So that's where I'm going - by the time you read this I might already be there. You'll be reading this sat on your bed - I'll be home and crying, (if that makes you feel better)

Suddenly this feels like a goodbye letter. But I didn't want it to be. It shouldn't be. This is us; this is to Mills and Boone for us, we deserve Shakespeare or Marlowe. We need a greek tragedy not a note saying I'm going home.

Say bye to the guys for me, tell Sirius not to be to angry (he's lovely - but doesn't understand my brain), bring Remus the bar of chocolate sat next to this letter and tell him not to fret (but he still will)

You need to know that I'm proud of you - for everything. I wouldn't expect anything less - not from you, never from you.

I don't know if I ever told you - I love you. For some unknown reason I do. You are my best friend in the world and I just wouldn't be the person I am without you. I know it took me a while - but I love you. I don't think I did ever tell you.

As for my hysterics, That was odd - it was like so out of body experience.

I know you want to know why - That's the thing about you, you always want answers. At the moment I can't give you any. That's why I need to go home. I need to get away, I need space, to think, to.... I can't do that at here. I need to be.. a muggle. I need to argue with my sister, watch football with my dad, bake 25 cakes and talk to my mum.

I'm sorry- more than you will ever know.

I'll be back, I can do work at home and... but I'll be back, I promise

I love you - just remember that. I just need to get my head together before I can even begin to think about getting back to you, to everything.

Love

Lily

Two doors open. One in Hogwarts, One in Blackburn

One opens and reveils a 17 year old boy crying, the other one opens and reveils a 17 year old girl crying. One gets a hug from their best friend the other from their dad.

They never expected this, this wasn't what it was mean't to be - It wasn't mean't to be this hard. It wasn't

**A/N**

**Too Short..Too Short..Too Short..Too Short. Sorry - really this is just a filler - the letter needed to be shown and it leads into the final chapter well.**

**Sorry**

**Marlowe - was a contemporary for Shakespeare.  
**

**But Review, only one more chapter left**

**Thanks**

**Ken**

**XD**


	31. We're finally on our own…

**A/N: Be nice, please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – unfortunately**

**Right first thing first. The title isn't mine. It belongs to Neil Young. Its two lines from 'Ohio' which (and this only applies to people with no sense of music history) was written as a protest song against the Kent State Shootings in May 1970. (I had to study it for GCSE. That and my mum loves him)**

**So well it's the last chapter. It's been fun and I hope you have enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, added or just plain read it. I hope this is adequate.**

**Btw – If you haven't read the book 'Nightlight' by Havard lampoon then you should. It's a parody of Twilight and fucking hilarious. (Speaking as someone who hates Bella, thinks Edward is a drip and can't stand the whole 'Oh Edward, Edward, I can't even brush my teeth without you' – but apart from that they are very good, oh and I hate the fact that no one dies in the last book, because come on that was a cop out!) **

**So without further ado, I introduce:**

**Chapter 31**

**The ****Finale **

**Aka**

**We're finally on our own… How can you run when you know?**

_The door bell goes, it's light outside and I can hear the sounds of Brownies beyond my window. I'm by the door. The carpet is slim green, the walls blood red, the lamp stares at me with its beady eyes. I open the door. Standing there is James, wearing a suit; he's carrying a__n orange lily. I don't know why. He opens his mouth, but all that comes out is snarling, I scream – this isn't my James – I try to run. But there are vines like iron holding me down. He hovers above me, His eyes red and laughing like a madman. He tilts his head back and shouts. Holds the lily above me cackles and plunges it into me._

I wake with a scream. Realising it's a dream; I grasp the duvet, hugging it trying to get my breath back.

Every night it's different, But It always ends the same, James slaying me.

I can't stay in this room – It's to dark, like everything is watching me. I slip my slippers on and pad down stairs.

The kitchen is dark, but a small dim light streams though from the lane behind.

With the kettle boiled and a mug of Yorkshire tea. I sit on the sofa, wrap a blanket around me and settle down to watch Ceefax.

***

When I asked Dumbledore if I could leave, I thought it would solve all my problems. Go home, see Mum and Dad. Get away from everything. Get a new perspective on everything. Instead I get woken up every night by my nightmares about James killing me.

In the 3 weeks I've been back in home. I have baked on average about 3 cakes a day (In which I do include cookies and biscuits) Everyone at Dad's work is loving him – bringing in baked goodies everyday.

So all that is why I'm standing looking out of the kitchen window, in an old apron, waiting for my 3rd Victoria sponge to be cooked.

'Lily,' Mum calls my name softly as she wanders into the kitchen and stands next to me.

'Huh?'

'Why don't you get out?' she asks despairing. She's been asking me the same question since I got here. Along with all the questions about what happened – None of which I'll answer.

_3 weeks earlier_

'_Pumpkin, what is the matter.' My dad asks his arms around me straight away. I don't answer I just cry into his shirt, clutching at it._

_Somewhere the front door closes and He leads me into the__ living room. I'm placed on the sofa after my Mam has removed my coat. A cup of tea is placed in my hands. My dad uses his finger pads to wipe away my tears. That just makes me cry more. My Mam sits down, takes the tea of me and pulls me in. _

_After a minute or a day or a year I slowly pull away, roughly wiping at my face._

'_Blossom, what is the matter?' She asks_

_I open my mouth but some part of me, some deep part of me. Maybe it's for protection, maybe it's for them or maybe it's for James. Tells my mouth to shut and not say anything. I shake my head_

'_Love, you have to tell us.' My dad asks softly. He would kill James if he knew._

'_I just wanted to come home.' I stammer. _

_They both don't speak for a while. Until my dad speaks again, 'okay, fine. Why doesn't your mum run you a bath. How about a curry?' He smiles_

'Mum, I don't want to.' I tell her

I see her shake her head, 'Look Lily.' I turn and look, 'This isn't healthy. Whatever it is. Coming back from school, doing your work in the evenings, baking non stop. Not going out of this house. You will have to sometime and…'

'Excuse me, the cake is ready.' I cut in, picking up a tea towel.

* * *

Have you ever felt that you were a second away from an answer, but whatever you did you just couldn't reach it? Well that's the feeling. That's the one that has plagued me since I got here – I've felt like an Egyptian.

It's not like I haven't tried. It's not like I don't sit at night with a pen poised, ready to write. Except nothing ever comes.

About a week after I got here I got a short note from Alice:

_Lils,_

_Look I realise you're Lily Evans and you do odd things. But what the fuck do you think you are doing! James looks like hell and is acting like you're dead! I don't care about your excuses. Just get your Fucking Arse back here. And sort this out!_

_Alice_

Which I assure you didn't help matters. I felt even worse. But somehow it didn't make we want to go back, it made we want to stay, so I wouldn't have to face the mess I had made from being a coward.

I can't explain why I did what I did. I should have just told him.

It seems so simple now I say it. Don't know why I thought that I couldn't. It's me and James. We're meant to be the one constant in this big scary world. We were meant to be the safety net, the thing that was always there. Never changing.

Us getting together was a certainty. Us staying together was never even questioned. Maybe that was what the problem was. Maybe because it was assumed we would get together and stay together we didn't try. Maybe once we got it, we stopped trying to keep it. If it was a certainty why would we even try? It would be like knowing you are going to win the lottery without a ticket. You don't go and spend a pound buying a ticket, do you?

The doorbell goes and I go and open it.

'Hello Mrs Davies.'

'Why Lily, I thought you were away at that boarding school of yours?' Mrs Davies asks nosily. Mrs Davies is the sort of women you would never dream of calling anything but Mrs Davies. She is a constant. She use to work in the mill, until it was closed down. She works in the Hospital now I think. Her granddaughter – Lucy Cripe was in my class although infants and juniors. She still goes to the High school I should have gone to – If it wasn't for the whole 'I have magical powers' thing

'Um, no Mrs Davies. The holidays are different.' I lie

'Oh.' She peers past me, 'Is your mother in?'

I step aside, 'In the living room.'

She brushes past me and into the living room.

Oh the wonders of home !

'Oh Lily, Mrs Davies was telling me how it was her Lucy's birthday last week.' My Mam tells me as I walk into the living room with 2 cups of tea.

'Oh, wish her happy birthday.' I say. Putting the tea on the table

'Oh you know Lily.' Mrs Davies say, no I don't please enlighten me, I beg of you, 'You should go with Lucy and her friends to the pub tonight.'

Shit! I hated Lucy in primary, and I really don't want to, 'I wouldn't want to impose on her Mrs Davies.'

She flaps her hands, 'oh don't be silly. She'll call for you about 7. She has to walk past here to get there anyway.' And with that she turns back to my mum and launches herself into a full blown conversation about this new family that have just moved in next door. I slunk off.

* * *

Finding something to wear to the pub is easy – you don't have to try, that's why it's a pub not a bar. But what do you wear when you're going to a pub by force with people that you either don't like or haven't actually seen since you were 11.

I take a deep breath and smooth down my shirt. I finger the necklace James gave me. And make sure his earrings are still in place. Then grab my jacket and bag. I reach the door before my parents can get up. I yell bye and quickly dash out.

'Oh, hi' Lucy says to me. As I literally bump noses with her on the doorstep.

'Lucy, you look different.' I say – she really does, she's gone all pink. Everything is pink. Speaking as someone who doesn't _do_ pink, it's rather a lot of pink.

'Yeah,' She says as we walk down the street, 'Everyone is really looking forward to finding out about that boarding school of yours.' She tells me, isn't it funny everyone here calls it my 'boarding school' never just my 'school'

'Yeah, I want to know what you're all doing as well. So who is coming tonight?' I ask trying to make conversation.

'Oh well Jake,' I look blankly at her, 'Plantae – he's my boyfriend' she gushes

'Didn't he wet himself in year 6?' I ask, I'm sure he did

She seems to be thinking, 'oh yeah and he did!' she laughs, 'well Sarah, John, Annie. The normal lot.'

'Cool' I want to be sick, I want to be sick

The pub has to be about half full when we reach it. We buy our drinks from the bar (only a coke – I'm not in the mood to get drunk) and then make our way over to the corner were the rest of our party is waiting. They all greet us with smiles and hugs. I remember some but not all. Now as I forgotten their names and will never see them again, I just let them blur into some cavity of my brain.

'So Lily, do you wear like some really up tight uniform at that school?' John or Jake or jack or Billy-bob asks me.

'Um skirt, shirt and a tie?' and a cloak and a witches hat

They all look upset at this.

'Oh then the same as us' say one of the girls who isn't Lucy. 'Anything interesting?'

'Um, I'm head girl.' They all perk up at this, 'so I have my own dorm.'

'Now that's cool,'

'Oh what about a boyfriend?'

Wonderful the one question I didn't want them to ask, 'Um It's kind of complicated.' I tell them. They shrug. 'So what's happening here?' Which I think you will be pleased to know a lot was.

* * *

I open the door at about 11. I make my way into the kitchen. I open the door; 'Fuck!'

'Lily language!' My dad chastises. But he's just background noise. Because James Potter is sat at my kitchen table with my parents drinking tea.

'Lil.' He says slowly.

I don't know what to do, I'm frozen, actually frozen. My mum breaks the silence by standing up and telling my dad why don't they go and watch some TV. They do.

Leaving me and James in my small, hasn't been updated since I was 4 kitchen, staring at each other.

I point to his tea, 'you've got some. I want some.' I robotically make my way to the side, pouring myself some. I turn and James is still sat at the table staring at me. I lean against the side gulping down the hot liquid.

'James what are you doing here?' I ask after some time probably sounding harsher than I wanted to.

He looks stung and rejected, 'I just couldn't stay at school not knowing if you were okay, so I thought If I could come and..'

I interrupt him, 'James I can't do this now.'

He looks like I just killed a puppy in front of him.

'Yeah.' He takes a last sip of his drink and stands up.

I turn back to the sink and take a breath. Be brave, don't be a coward, fight for something, anything. 'James.'

He turns

I inhale, 'How about coffee tomorrow?'

He looks at me with a look of... actually I don't know of what, 'Okay.' He replies softly

'You got a pen?' I ask taking an old envelope of the table. He offers me a pencil. I quickly write down an address, 'It's in town next to C&A.'

He looks down and nods.

I turn back to look out of the window

I hear the front door opening and closing then my dad walking into the Kitchen.

'Lily, Listen he..'

I put my hand up, chanting my mantra - I will not get angry, I will not shout, 'Don't dad.' I leave the kitchen

* * *

'Hi' James' voice breaks me away from the paper.

'Hi,'

'You all right with that?' He points to my drink and slice of cake

'Yeah thanks.'

'I'll just go get mine.' He tells me and stands in queue.

I've been dreading this. I only got 2 hours sleep last night but at least those couple of hours were nightmare free. Come on Lily, I can do this. Just remember - it's James, It's James, It's James.

'So, how's school?' I ask once he has returned

He just looks at me, 'really, we're really going to talk about school?'

'Yeah, good point.'

We are both silent for a moment.

'Lily, what happened?'

'I really don't know.'

'Okay well. One thing got me, you said I didn't do anything, what did you mean.'

I take a deep breath and look at him, 'It's silly.' I tell him

'Well it was important enough for you to leave.'

'It wasn't just that, it was everything.'

'Well maybe we could start with that one?'

'You stopped kissing me.' I tell him, he just looks stunned, 'After we got together you stopped doing anything. You didn't hold my hand, didn't hug me, and didn't put your arm around me. We had a bigger physical relationship when we weren't dating.'

He just looks at me, 'Lily.'

'See told you, Silly.' I take a bite of my cake – not as good as mine, but very good for a shop.

'No not.' He takes a sip of his drink, 'Lily imagine you finally got your dream, I suppose I thought you were a mirage – that if I went to touch you, you would disappear. Do you honestly think I didn't want to? Please it's been my single dream since I was 13 to get inside your bra.'

'Then why didn't you?' I have to ask

'I suppose I didn't want to risk losing you.'

'Do you honestly think if you did one thing I didn't like I wouldn't tell you – you don't know me very well.'

He laughs slightly, 'I suppose once you were my girlfriend I forgot I actually knew Lily Evans and you were exactly the same person.' He explains

'I think we both stop working.' I say quietly.

'What do you mean?'

'We're a constant. Everyone knew that one day we would get together. And we both did to' 'somewhere.' I add after he raises his eyebrows at me. 'So when we got together, we stopped being us. Stopped putting effort in.'

'Lils, people who have been married 40 years have that, we had it within weeks of finally getting together.' He say calling me Lils for the first time, I can't help but smile

'It's us, There's a war going on and we're about to enter it. Everything is quicker.'

He nods in agreement.

'So how is Remus?' I ask

He smiles and tells me.

2 hours later we are still sitting here talking, it's easy.

'this is easy.' I tell him

'Yeah,it is'. He says

'Yeah.'

'Look, I have to go. I promised Padfoot I would floo him from my hotel room.'

'One does he really hate me and two how in gods name have you got a fireplace in your room and 3 how did you connect it with the floo?'

He laughs, '2 and 3 can be answered with, I'm a Potter.' I roll my eyes at this. 'Number 1, to begin with he wanted the hang, draw and quarter you. But now he's about at the stage of making an effigy of you and sticking pins in it.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah.' He paused, 'but he did say that if we didn't sort it out we were both idiots. So I think there could be hope.'

I smile at him.

'Look, I'm staying in the Fernhurst. I'll be there all night. Room 14. If you want to or..' he trails off

'Thanks.'

For a moment we both don't know what to do, until I stand up and give him a hug.

And suddenly none of it matters, It's James. It's us. It's screwed up and it's epic

* * *

Now I'm going to say that there is probably etiquette when visiting your maybe- back- on- never- really- off- boyfriend in his hotel room. But I did not have time to fully research it. So instead I'm standing outside the door of the Fernhurst telling myself to go in. I open the door.

I tap on the door and wait, biting my lip.

'Lily!' James exclaims in a mixture of happiness and shock while he opens the door.

'You said that if I ….'

He interrupts, 'Yeah, yeah, Come in.' He opens the door wider, allowing me to wander in.

The room looks like a normal box-standard hotel room. A bed, a desk, a chair.

We both stand there for a minute not knowing what to say or do.

'You can sit down?' He says me, running a hand though his hair – I've missed that.

I smile slightly, kick of my shoes and sit cross legged on the bed.

'Um,' he says, running a hand though his hair again. 'Um, I don't have anything to drink or eat, umm.'

'James.'

'What?' he says softly

I smile up at him, and move so I'm sitting up on my knees on the side of his bed, looking up at him, 'We haven't sorted everything out.'

'I know, and we have to lily…'

I put my hand up to stop him, 'We haven't, but Rome wasn't built in a day and we can't sit around a table ironing out everything beforehand. It's just.' I look up at him, 'I want to go home, James.'

He stares at me and I have no idea what is going though his head. He's just looking down at me with those brown eyes and I don't know what he is going to say. He doesn't say anything.

He gently kisses me – no extras, just puts his lips against mine.

'You said you loved me when you shouted and you said it again in the letter.' He tells me, asking

'I love you James Potter.'

He kisses me again, in the same no fills manner, 'Good, that's going to make this a lot easier.' He smirks down at me and I smile back. A proper smile, a proper smile.

He leans down and kisses me again, but this time it has extras and frills.

My arms go upwards, wrapping around his neck pulling him further into me.

He lands on me with an 'ouff' I've pulled him so close to me, he's actually toppled over and landed on me, with his legs dangling of the bed,

I burst out laughing

'Thanks.' He replies sarcastically.

I remove myself from underneath him, and move so my back is leaning against the headrest, 'Oh come on, it was funny.'

He scowls at me, but moves up the bed, 'Funny really?'

I nod. He raises his eyebrows at me, and launches himself at my neck, blowing raspberries on it. I'm laughing and trying to push him away, but it turns into open mouthed kisses and I tilt my head to the side, so he can reach more. I moan gently as he slowly travels down so he's on my collar bone (thank god for scoop necks)

He stops suddenly.

'Hey why are you stopping?' I ask

'I'm just wondering if this is funny?' he asks sarcastically.

'Oh no, not in the slightest.' I gently move so I'm not caught under him anymore. He gives me a puzzled look but I just smirk at him. Pushing him slightly so he's on his back, I lie to the side of him, slightly on top of him. I smirk again and place a chaste kiss under his ear, and move down. Placing kisses on his jaw line, down over his throat and around the collar of his t-shirt. I pull away, 'take your shirt of'

'Lily..' he says

'Seriously, girlfriend lying in your bed, telling you to take your clothes of and you're questioning it?'

He looks at me, but takes the shirt off and flings it to the floor

'Well done.' I lean back down and begin putting kisses on him again, his collar bone and then dip down following his chest, he's making quiet noises all though this, and part of me wants to see if I can make them go louder (while enjoying his body of course because if I didn't it would be such a shame) I kiss around every defined muscles. And very quickly flick my tongue over his nipple. He makes louder sound at that one – result! I smile against his chest, and kiss down his chest again, making a loop of his belly button, darting my tongue in it. (Another louder sound) I make my way up again repeating on one side what I have already done on the other – with the desired affect of course.

'This Miss Evans is entirely unfair.' He tells me, once my face is levelled with his again.

'Complaining?'

'Urr, No! Please anytime you feel the desire to do that, no need to ask my permission, just go ahead.'

I nod

'But I do think you are wearing more clothes than me.'

'Really? I always wear more clothes than you.' I point out.

'Really?'

'Well unless you've started wearing a bra. Which is the sort of thing that a girl likes to know.' I tell him

'Well then, I'll just have to remove that as well – just so we are even.'

'Oh if it's because we have to be even, then you better make sure I take it off them.' I say, peeling of my t-shirt and unclasping my bra, but I kept it on crossing my arms over my chest.

'oh come on that's not fair.' He complains

'I really think it is.' I joke.

He puts his hand on my hip the before I know it, flips us over so I'm caught under him.

'Well I don't.' He whispers into my ear, pulling my bra away from my body. 'Now there they are.' He says staring at my boobs – which I assure you, is a very good thing when he's the first guy on the planet to see them.

'Um James I kind of thought we were in the middle of something here?' I question after a few moments of having to watch James stare at my boobs

'uh huh.' He says quietly before capturing a nipple in his mouth, my hands go to his back, running my nails down it. While my head flings back onto the pillow, when my mouth is making noises that I'm positive I've never made before. He alternates for a while, and then lifts his head to look at me, while his hands skim my hips. 'Lily?'

'Yes James, you can take off my jeans, if you really want to.' I say sarcastically. Isn't it odd? Before the time comes you spend lots of time going over how it will happen, where it will happen and who with. But when it's actually it, it's nothing like what you thought. Actually scratch that, re ask me when we're both in our birthday suits.

James takes another look at me before, undoing my jeans and moving then down slightly, 'Lils some help would be appreciated.'

'yeah,' I move myself from under him so quickly that he collapses onto his face, he rolls over, onto his side and faces me.

'I asked for assistance not for you to leave.'

I smirk at him while I peel of my jeans, 'Excuse me, taking your jeans of when you are lying down is one of the most unladylike things in the world, I'm keeping my elegance till there is no hope.' I finish. Leaving my jeans in a pool at the bottom of my feet, I step out and pad to the side of the bed.

'Oh really miss Evans.' James smirks, moving so his arms are around my waist.

'oh yes, I have been led to believe that from now on in, it gets kind of messy.' I smirk back at him

'Yeah, you can't really be ladylike in this.' He tells me, running his hands up and down my back and over my bum. He gently slips his fingers into the top band of my knickers ready to get rid of them. I bring my hands out of his hair to stop him, 'Lily.' He asks concerned.

'You said we had to be equal in clothing. You're wearing more.' I tell him.

He looks up at me and seeming to get that I am actually being serious jumps up, whips of his trousers and jumps back into his original position, with his hands ready to remove my pants.

'Eager, Potter?' I laugh

'Hello, Lily Evans about to be naked in front of me, yes I'm bloody eager.'

'Well I'm glad you're enjoying this so much.' I tell him.

At this he looks up at me in all serious and says, 'Lily this isn't just me, if you don't...'

'James,' I say putting my hand to his cheek and leaning into him, 'If I didn't want this, trust me you would be well aware of it.'

'Good,' He says as our lips are millimetres apart. Then we are kissing like we never had before and his tongue is doing things, that I personally did not think was possible, but am oh so grateful that are. At the same time he pulls down my pants and I step out of them.

'Lily,' he says while he is sucking at my neck.

'Uh,'

'Turn around.'

'Excuse me?' I say pulling away

'Please?'

I stare at him, but turn around. After a few seconds he turns me around quickly to face him, and part throws me on the bed (the other half being me pulling myself up)

'Do I even want to know what that was about?' I ask.

'I can now say that I have seen Lily Evans' bum and boobs. I have the full set.'

'That is such a guy thing to do.' I tell him.

He leans down and kisses my stomach, 'Complaining Evans?'

'Well, Potter purely based on the size of the tent you are currently sprouting, I'm not going to.' I say, glancing down.

He laughs, 'Oh Merlin, please, please, please.' With every please his hand travels further down. So it's resting just at the top of my curls (which I feel I have a duty to say, are trimmed and neat) please, let me tell that one to Sirius.' On Sirius' name he dives his fingers in to pinch my clit. His fingers travel down further and dive into me, spreading my liquid around me, going back to my clit.

'Fuck, James.' I say breathlessly, throwing my head back onto the mattress, 'you can tell him anything you like,' His fingers get quicker and quicker and he's peppering kisses onto my chest, 'as long you never mention him again when we are... Fuck.' His other fingers are diving in and out of me and well as his fingers going crazy on my clit and he keeps putting more and more pressure on it. God he seems to know what he is doing, of course he knows what he is doing, I'm having sex James Potter . 'Doing these sort of activities.'

'With pleasure.' He whispers into my skin. He pulls both hands away simultaneously. I moan and whimper at the lost.

'That ain't fair.' I complain.

'thought you said you weren't going to complain?' he questions jokingly. I open my eyes to see him throw his boxers to the floor. I look down at him.

'Yeah, you're right, not going to complain.' I say.

'Well then, where were we?' He says quietly before launching himself on top of me, causing me to laugh.

'James.' I laugh

'Yes, miss Evans.' He laughs back at me, before capturing a nipple in his mouth. After sucking it after a moment or two, his teeth graze me causing my moans to get loader and me to grip his hair tighter. He bites down on it and I moan even loader. He moves away from my nipple, using his hand to rub it gently. 'I'll have to remember that one.' He whispers into my ear.

I look up at him; place my hand on his hip, and pushing him off me. He flips over onto his back as I sit on his legs staring at him.

'Enjoying the view?' he asks me, when I draw my eyes away from his cock, (great work that isn't it cock.)

'Greatly,' I tell him, hesitantly putting my finger at the top of his dick (another great slang word)

His head goes backwards as I (not having a clue what I'm doing – Put I've decided to take the same cause of action as you do when you are lost in a foreign city, act like you know where you're going or in this case what you are doing) slowly move my single finger down his dick and up the other side. Without warning, especially based on the sound he was making. James flips me over, pinning me below him.

'Oh no you don't.'

'Excuse me,' I ask, as he holds my arms above my head

'Please you're first time, do you really think I'm going to let this be about anyone but you?'

I open my mouth to disagree, but he stops me, 'don't worry though after this, you could continue with that all you like.'

'Does that mean I can never go down on you?' I say sarcastically

'Christ Lily, don't say things like that.' He says, letting go of my arms, allowing his hands to travel down again, 'but.' He says as he puts a finger in me, making me moan, 'I'm not opposed to that activity.' He going faster this time and I'm moaning loader and his other hand is squeezing my boob.

'Good.' I whisper, 'because I've always been very oral.' I tell him.

He groans against me, adding a second finger he lets go of my boob, and reaches across me to grab his wand.

I swiftly take it from him, wave it around and throw it away, 'I'm better at charms than you.' I say offhandedly.

He smiles down at me and captures my mouth in his, we're kissing furiously now, and his fingers are going at in against my clit and going in and out, faster and faster. Somewhere I feel that tightening low down, and I know if he keeps going it's going to get bigger. Because it's getting bigger and bigger and tighter and tighter, and Christ this feels so much better than it does when it's just my fingers. I'm getting louder and louder now, 'James, please, fuck, yes, James.' Somewhere I feel him shift his weight, so he is lying completely against me and I can feel the head pushing against my leg and it just makes the whole thing more intense, knowing I did that.

'James, fuck!' just before the coil bursts, his fingers are replaced by something much thicker and longer and oh so much more enjoyable. Then the coil brakes and I'm crying out and seeing black spots.

I collapse back down to earth to look up and see him closing his eyes, focusing on something.

'James?' I say breathlessly.

After a moment he opens his eyes and they've gone even darker, 'are you okay?' he asks lowly

'Fine.'

'Oh thank god.' He breathes a sigh of relief and moves out slightly. Which causes my already hypersensitive body to react and me to moan. He pushes back in at a slightly fast pace. And this time I register a dull shot of pain somewhere. I didn't register it before. But it's not quite what I imaged it to be. But then, he moves down and captures a nipple in his mouth grazing his teeth around it. Causing me to moan and him to go faster. With each movement he gets faster and I reach down to rub my clit, which it turns out James likes and moans loudly and is coming out with, 'fuck...Lils....fuck.' and then all to soon, he pulls me up slightly with one arm , arches his back, tenses up, says my name (oh yeah!) and collapses into me. We both fall into a mess against the bed.

'Lils,' he says hesitantly after a moment

'Bloody brilliant,' I tell him. He laughs slightly, rolls off me then gathers me into him

'Fuck Lily, we are defiantly doing that again.' He tells me

'Oh course we are, I didn't come the second time, and I was so close too.' I tell him pouting.

He smiles, 'oh we don't want that do we.' And his hand travels southwards.

Someone deserves a raise for James Potter's hands, would it be weird if I sent his mother a house plant?

* * *

Hours later we are about to turn the corner of my street, with James' arm around me. Ready to tell my parents that I'm going back to school. We would have done it earlier but well there was my second orgasm, then sleeping, then the shower and well we kind of lost track of time.

Walking down the street James whispers in my ear suggestively, 'So what we going to do tonight then.' I hit him

I look up to see two police cars parked by my house. Me and James look at each other and run towards them.

'Sorry kids no further.' We're told by a PC.

James wraps his arm around my shoulder, 'She lives here.'

The policeman's face changes and moves so I can dart forward.

'Miss Evans?' a short man addresses me and I'm guessing he's a detective or something.

'Yes?' I say meekly, I can feel James behind me and I know that something is coming.

'There has been an accident...'

A thought flashes though my mind, 'I wanted a Greek Tragedy' before everything is consumed by darkness

_**Fin**_

**A/N**

**Before I do the goodbyes. There are some final things I should say:**

**Orange Lily – forgot? Check out the earlier chapter 'Joints are not papal approved' not that it actually matters**

**Yorkshire Tea – is just a brand of tea here in the UK. It's my family's everyday tea**

**Ceefax – was launched by the BBC around 1976. I have no idea if was running at night then or if that started in the 1980's. But It always reminds me of when I was young and if we had to leave early to go on Holiday that would be the only thing on (This is when channel 5 was new – that makes me feel old – telly when we were lucky to get 4 channels - that was because I live in Wales and 4 half the time came out as S4C or nothing just static) Basically though It's just a black screen with green/yellow and blue typewritten information on it – like the original teletex**

**C&A is a major fashion shop. It was in the UK till the late 90's/early 00's until it shut all shops. It still has shops in the mainland and in some other parts of the world. **

**Incidentally**** the Furnhurst is an actually hotel in Blackburn – I looked it up.**

**I hope the sex was up to the mark – I do realise that there was a lot of talking and all. But I get fed up of a lot of stories here where they just do it. Oh please.**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to put in your last reviews!**

**There will be a sequel **_**'If this is it, we'll be okay **_**– I couldn't leave it like that**

**I'll be back in the new year. I need a break and I've got School, Work and Guiding at the moment so it's all hectic.**

**I have the plan and stuff. Just give me some time. But Author alert and the first chapter should be up in the new year. (or even sooner once I have some exams out of the way)**

**Thank you all of you, So much**

**It's been fun**

**Just remember to review – Final thoughts please!!**

**Ken**

**XD**


End file.
